Final Fantasy Collisions: The Shattered Realms
by Astral Daamon
Summary: An accident in a hidden realm merges the worlds of Final Fantasy together. Now our heroes will set off on journey to set things right.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** This story is based on a Play by Email RPG that's been running for nearly 8 years. This story follows various heroes such as Vincent and Sephiroth and a number of Originals who participated in the story. Please note that The Crystal Chronicles and The Shattered Realms stories tie-in together.

Characters featured in this chapter in order of appearance are: Astral, Niwaka, Sithicus, Sephiroth, Rydia, Cecil, Shadow, Cid, Aerith, and Vincent

**Final Fantasy Collisions: The Shattered Realms  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
Astral Daamon's Perspective**

It was a mid-summer's night. Raging storms and howling winds battered the ancient temple at the heart of the Imperial Capital as if the detain what Fate's decree. The sent of blood and sweat polluted the air, and the distance sounds of a rebellious strike was well on its way. Thunderclaps struck, briefly illuminating my dark realm. I could feel magic in the air causing its familiar chill to run up my spine and the small hairs on my body to stand on end. Powerful magicks were at work indeed.

The Planet called to me, as it always had. Gently lulling me from my long desired eternal slumber urging me onward. Here I sat in a place between life and death, wishing longingly for the Promised Land, facing the chaotic world of life to which my duties remained as of yet unfulfilled.

My fingers ran over the stone surface of the temple archway, watching the clear court beyond it. A few moments and the gate would be open.

Another lightning strike collided with the temple's spire, reviving dormant magic set in the Ancient times when the War of the Magi ravaged this land. It a blast of green light, the magic ignited this world and the next, lighting the way for the dead. Calling us…

Hesitantly I stepped through the veil. A cold rain washed over me, a refreshing taste to the unfeeling world between worlds. I let the feeling wash over me, searching out each bead as it strikes me body and runs down it. I took a deep breath just to feel life run through me.

I smiled to myself, feeling at peace knowing the planets whispers, the tasks assigned to me. Time, I knew would cause this certain knowledge to fade, but for now, I had no doubts.

Soldiers peered into the courtyard, fearful of what the Ancient magic had summoned. Soldiers… They weren't really soldiers. If anything at all they were poorly trained militia, barbarians with weapons. These makeshift soldiers were who formed the Anti-Imperial group called the Rebel Force. They're influence had spread over the continent and had caused enough disputes to have the Empire want to eliminate them. Of course, that task isn't difficult to attaint.

The Rebels had spirit, but each faction wanted to do things their own way, each refusing to co-operate with the other. That was their down fall. They had called me in some six months ago to help organize their ranks. I was only too happy to oblige.

My dark hair clung to my face, and the strands that dared to defy the rain had been swept up by the wind. I didn't care. How could I? I was alive again!

Piercing howls echoed through the air, a warning to all to retreat or be devoured. The Imperial Hounds had been released. As far as the people knew these mutts were a trained dog unit, taught to kill all in its path. However, their cruel lust for blood and their unholy hatred for mankind made me question the origins of these beasts.

The Planet called, its song drifting over the winds, bringing with it my companion. A member of the Gi tribe, Niwaka had born into a long line of familiars who worked closely with their human counterparts. She had fallen into my care by chance and had since attached herself to me as my familiar. I taught her what I could about materia manipulation, to make up for my stifled abilities in magic.

A man stepped next to me, offering me his help against the charging hounds. His voice was cold, void of compassion. Somehow I'm lead to believe that he felt obliged to help what seemed to be a damsel in distress. I drew my sword, signaling that I was capable of fighting on my own.

I glanced his way for a moment, even if it was only to smirk. I wanted to see him, to judge him. My impression of a person normally last them the rest of their miserable lives. Rarely have I ever been wrong about a human.

He was slightly taller than I, baring dark clothing, suggesting that he had a secret to hide. He had green eyes, no mako glow; they were cold and hard. Over his right eye was a scar. His dark hair was tied back He carried two swords, properly might I add; he was a trained warrior. His build was difficult to tell under his thick cloak, but the wind managed to push it far enough to reveal his chain mail.

I turned back to the speeding pack just as another decided to join us. I didn't turn to see whom, but the man next to me sputters "S-Sephiroth!"

I arched a brow and smile inwardly. At least the gods were sending me someone useful. I could feel his eyes on my back even as he asked the man his name. Sithicus…

Sephiroth was a hansom man. Of course, you have to get past his cold stare and intimidating and aloof attitude; he was indeed, a very hansom man. He had long silver hair and pale green eyes with a powerful mako glow. Swathed in Black and carrying Masamune, he was ready for battle.

"You were killed," came Sithicus' voice. "Absorbed into the Life Stream." This was of course, after he had returned to the world the second time. Already my certainty was fading, the memories of my death a haze. I just know that I had died.

"I was," Sephiroth confessed as if he were telling me that this was true, "I died as I have done once before. Yet, it seems Fate is not done with me."

That was an understatement if I ever heard one. "You're not the only one," I added. "I just hate unfinished business." I glanced over my shoulder catching his eye in a moment of silent conversation. He seemed to have understood what I was saying. 'The Planet is not done with us…'

Sithicus had confessed that he had waited a long time to meet the legendary hero. It didn't surprise me. After all, there was a time when all young boys dreamed of becoming like Sephiroth. If only they knew…

The hounds arrived at our feet, not leaving us anymore time to catch up. Hounds and rebel soldiers were flooding through the only entrance to the court in like a torrent. It would be easier to fight in the open.

Fangs bared, the hound barked viciously before pouncing as if barking commands at its brethren. Its hair stood on end, its eyes hungry for blood and death, its teeth already stained a deep crimson with its numerous kills this night.

I stared down the first hound as its pack surrounded us. And with a single swing of my No-Daichi, my face would be the last thing it would ever see as it's head rolled away leaving a trail of blood for the rain to clean.

"Charge!" I called out to the Rebels troops, bringing my sword overhead, lightning accentuating my call. A mere glance told them who I was, and suddenly the tied of war shifted. Why I was there may have only been speculated, but if there was one thing they knew for certain, my hate for the Empire knew no bounds. I was on their side, that's all they needed to know.

Sithicus and Sephiroth were lowering the numbers of the Imperial beasts with remarkable ease, dicing new foes with every leap and bound they made to attack. However, for every kill it appeared that three more joined hounds joined the fray. Soon all we could see was blood and fur. Then arrows rained down from the sky.

I whirled around checking for the source as Sephiroth slipped behind me to watch my back. Though it may only take seconds to see my surrounding, I had a bad habit of opening myself to attacks from behind.

A woman in green stood on the temple roof, taking careful aim at another beast, as a paladin stepped up behind her to survey the scene. A Ninja leaped form the shadows joined by his faithful companion and later joined by a crude looking man baring a spear and a peasant girl in pink with a staff. They are allies…for now.

I returned my attention to the battle at hand. The hounds' numbers slowly dwindled as they lay in pieces at our feet beneath the gathering mist. The battle slowed to painful crawl as a long howl rang out.

All this time, it had been watching the battle with glowing red eyes, from the temple entrance. It stumbled clumsily toward us, half standing like a man, half crouching like a beast. Drool hung from his jaw, and its teeth were jagged and red, none of them seemed to fit in its mouth. Its fur was matted, and its body generally composed of heavy scars. It reeked of death. Blind it could only use its sense of smell to find us. It ignored the slow battle behind him as he lumbered toward us. Its sulfurous breath was upon us as it took a deep breath. It towered a good foot over me, even when it was crouched. Its knuckles scraping the ground lazily, it gingerly felt for its fallen children.

A deep growl emanated from its throat, signaling it anger before lunging for the attack. We were quick to move from its path, no one would ever wish to be caught in the path of an ancient werewolf. Though it stumbled as though unused to walking on two legs, it managed to move quickly between us, retaliating on the closest victim with a swipe of its claw before it leaped again ready to take on a new target.

Blood spray the court as it made contact, but no one screamed, and none of our numbers had died as far as I could tell. Sephiroth dashed forward, leap up, then smoothly plunged his sword into the beast's back. It slumped lifeless onto the ground before he withdrew his blade.

He smirked confidently, and strode away as though the beast wasn't worth his time. Not even two steps away, the beast rose heavily to its feet. Its bark distorted, resembling a mocking laugh. Arrows bounced off its tough flesh, and our blades and spears hadn't had much of an effect other than opening old wounds and making it all the more furious with us. It barked again, sounding its triumph to the soldiers beyond, while it swiped at us. Its victory was short lived; ended with a bullet the eye.

Some distance behind us, a sharpshooter blew the smoke from his pistol.

The Imperial troops had gathered in the distance, making their way down the Avenue bringing with them their hateful red and black banner, a Black dragon as their symbol. Though the men fought fiercely, I knew that they didn't stand a chance against a whole army of trained fighters. We were out numbered, a hundred to one. This left me with no other alternatives. "Retreat." I called out. One point for the Empire.


	2. The Black Tower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter in order of appearance are: Astral, Sephiroth, Ramuh, Cid, Aerith, and Vincent

**Chapter 2: The Black Tower  
Astral Daamon's Perspective**

My troops retreated into the streets, easily hiding in the heavy fog from the army that had pursued them. I took a quick moment to instruct my allies, "We're heading to the Tower in the Eastern part of the city. There you will have sanctuary from the Empire until dawn." They seemed to understand my words, each nodding as I made eye contact. Then we fled eastward.

The tower could be seen even from the center of the city, looming darkly over the city as a dark warning to all. Or at least for those who remembered the story of the Black Tower. Easily the tallest building in the area, it consisted ten floors, a dungeon, and catacombs. Dubbed the Black Tower due to the black rocks that make up the tower; said to have been stained that color due to the use of the blackest of magicks by its occupants some two thousand years ago.

Gargoyles perched dangerously low over the entrance, grinning madly as we neared. Though made of stone, each lightning strike changed their grin and form, sometimes making them seem like they've sat back to see us from a higher altitude. I reached for the door and knocked. The massive crimson doors opened as expected, and we entered.

I led them up to the fifth floor, to the room where I knew the wise man to be. Any questions that they might have, he would most likely be able to answer them.

"I'm here to see the wise man," I announced to the guards standing watch. They were empty suits of armor, but I knew about the ghostly magicks at work in this tower. "He is resting," they replied in union, their spears crossing, "you may not enter." Their eyes lit up a dim yellow and their voices resonated from the tower itself.

As if on cue, an elderly scream then emerged from behind the guarded doors, granting us passage. Though the guards where present, these creatures of magic were based on command alone. I rushed in, followed by Sephiroth who had drawn his sword as I had done.

The old man was pounding furiously at the ground with his feet. "I hate spiders!" he stormed, and then he realized that he had guests. He smiled gingerly through his long beard and reached for his green robes. "Welcome Astral," he greeted, "and friends?"

I shrugged in response. "What's going on?" I asked more to the point.

"A merger," he replied sounding like we should be amazed.

"Merger? But that's only a myth."

He nodded half in thought. "Yes it is…" He paced the room, gathering letters and reports in his frail hands. "After your untimely death, we charged the castle just as you ordered. Alas, the enemy had heard of your death somehow..." he trailed off, wandering in his murky thoughts. "They managed to do the unthinkable and sealed away the Final Temple."

They wished to stop the arrival of the heroes who were destined to bring down the Empire. But that was only legend, and the enemy was hardly superstitious. I stole a quick glance at the people behind me, was it possible that these were the heroes the legend spoke of?

"How?" I said out loud. "How did they seal it?"

"Apparently the Temple has a defense mechanism. They attacked the temple and destroyed the pillar of light inside. The walls came up and sealed the soldiers inside," he replied. "Tonight, I summoned the most powerful of my magicks, as did the guardians of South, North, East and West. We undid the division in attempts to awaken the Last Guardian, but..."

This couldn't have happen at a worse time. I could only hope that admits all the chaos the Empire would be stomped out by its own efforts. "The magicks used for the Division will linger for seven days. You must understand, we did what we thought was best and merge the worlds so that the heroes from all the worlds could unite…And under the guidance of the Last.."

I nodded slowly taking in the information. It would do them little good if they didn't know what they were up against. The best plan now would be to organize them in safety now that they were aware of each other.

"There were consequences, naturally. I undid the spell that had been cast over the world, but if you want things to return to the way they were, to the way you know them, then you must break the seals hidden away in the sacred grounds. Bare in mind, child, even as you break the seals the Empire will send its minions to other countries slowly turning them…"

…Spreading their hateful influence across the globe, infecting more worlds with their destructive cause. I remained quiet. Even if I did root out the Empire in this world, I might have to face them still in other worlds. My job seemed endless.

"It's an ancient war you are fighting, Daamon. Perhaps…perhaps it's simply not meant to won," he told me as if he could read my thoughts.

"I don't believe in losing," I said with cold determination. I shut my eyes and cleared my mind. A moment passed before I came to a decision. "I want to meet with the commanders first thing in the morning," I told Ramuh. He would arrange for the meeting. "Get me all the information I'll need about these Sacred Grounds." I turned to the group behind me and smiled kindly. "You are welcome to our guest rooms, a floor bellow. I wish for you to attend the meeting in the morning. If anything you will bring with you a great deal of information for your leaders." I kept to the facts. My mind was feeling stuffy. Perhaps this was a side effect from my rebirth.

A subtle curse caught my attention as the pilot left for the stairs. Others followed in his wake after wishing the wise man a good night. Ramuh reminded me of the grandfather I never had. I always wished him well, though I knew that he was a guardian. It seemed that his elderly and kind nature pierced the cold nature of some warriors, while his powers amazed the others.

I left for a room nearby. It was filled with golems, the same as the ones guarding the wise man Ramuh's room. The old guardian's safety was crucial, as was insuring the safety of the guests. "Patrol the fourth and fifth floors," I ordered a set of golems signaling their awakening with a touch of my hand on their armor. "If there are any fights, detain them and throw them in the dungeon. You will report any incidents to me when I wake tomorrow." Their glowing yellow eyes lit up as the armor came alive. They nodded in union and marched to commence their chore.

I returned the Ramuh's room where only two of our guests remained. The first is Sephiroth, who leaned casually against the door, watching the vampiric man across from him, who in turn, was watching Sephiroth with abundant interest.

I feared that a fight might break out between them. The glint in the vampire's eyes told me of his distrust of Sephiroth, not that I blamed him. Then again I much rather give him the chance to screw up again, rather than to punish him for what he might do. I glanced at both of them before shaking my head. "Who's winning the staring contest?" I asked drawing their attention to me, cutting the tension with a sharp tongue.

I saw the vampire smirk as he responded, "Not much of a contest I'm afraid. I must admit that I'm a bit confused about this whole situation."

"Indeed, I believe that a lot of you would be. I promise everything will be explained in the morning," I assured him.

He seemed to except this and emerged from the shadows and took two long strides toward me. "How can I help you?" he tilted his head slightly as if he already knew of the events to come.

I eyed him cautiously as he took my hand and gave it a quick kiss. "I don't think I can be helped at the moment, thank you for asking," I went on ignoring the action. "Perhaps if you found some of your friends they might help you get through this awkward situation." I didn't know if his friends were here. It was likely that he had at least one friend. I glanced at Sephiroth; then return my gaze to the vampire. Perhaps not.

"I believe that it would help," he agreed releasing my hand as he pondered. "I thought that Cid was here, though now I'm not so sure that I had seen him at all." Then he left for the stairs.

"Any reports from the outside yet?" Sephiroth asked. I spun around to meet his gaze. "Since I'm here I might as well help," he added with a shrug.

I shook my head. "I won't be receiving anything until dawn," I told him. "It's far too dangerous for them to be wandering the streets tonight."

He shrugged. "Well I guess we should get some sleep then. It's been a while since I've slept in a real bed." I smile at that.

The life of a warrior rarely ever allowed for small comforts. "Perhaps you could show me to my room?" he asked.

I gestured toward the stairs and began to lead the way just as the vampire made his way back up. "Can I help you?" I inquired politely.

He asked about the people who had arrived at the tower. I assumed it was simply for reassurance without waking his comrades. I shrugged slightly. I knew none of them by name.

"Vincent Valentine, the Turk, isn't it?" came Sephiroth's voice. At last the vampire had a name. Vincent…it seemed familiar somehow, though I'm certain that we had never met, perhaps I might have heard of him.

He stood slightly taller than me. His cloak was hanging over his arm revealing a black uniform with two rows of four buttons lining the front of his shirt. On one hand he wore a fingerless glove, while the other possessed a claw. Raven hair framed his pale face, and his crimson eyes watched me while I looked him over little more meticulously.

He nodded at Sephiroth, partially ignoring him. I simply stare into his eyes. What ever the clothing, posture or actions don't tell you about a person their eyes will. This one had a great deal of pain in his.

"The people from our realm that I recognized," Sephiroth continued, "were the pilot Cid, and Zack's girlfriend Aerith. Hopefully that was of some help to you."

Again Vincent nodded as proof of acknowledgement and left.

Cid. Cid Highwind. I remember reading about him. He was a pilot during the war of Wutai and was promised to the first man in space. He built the first rocket, had the best crew. He was going to realize his dream of reaching the stars, but something happened. A malfunction, I believe it was. He had to cancel the lift off; and because it would cost millions of Gil to re-initialize the project, in the end, Shinra cancelled the space program.

Cid…so that disgruntle man was Cid Highwind. Ten years my senior, he must have been. Hardly shaven, or hadn't had a reason to. Windblown, short blond hair, bearing cargo pants, vest and a shirt that struck me as suitable for an aviator.

Aerith. Now I hadn't heard much of her. Only what Sephiroth told me, that Zack had told him; a sweet thing. I had to wonder about Zack, he had a fondness for 'sweet things'.

There were still the others: the ninja, who seem to disappear in the shadows and followed by his trusty Doberman. There was also the green haired girl, frail yet a force not to recon with. I could sense great magical power emanating from her; she was a powerful sorceress. And there was still the paladin.

"Shall we?" My thoughts were interrupted yet again. I nodded and continued to lead the way to the guest rooms.

I led him one floor down to where the many guest rooms lay in wait. I chose a room further down the hall. I knocked on the door before opening it. It was empty. It was a small room, possessing but a single straw bed and a stool on which a candle sat to help illuminate the room. There were no windows, though there were rooms that had some. This room would be left in complete darkness, save for the thin line of torchlight that might be seen between the door and the flagstone.

"It's not much," I admitted. "But it's a place to sleep."

"Don't worry, I've had worse," he replied as he made his way to the bed and made himself comfortable.

"Goodnight," I said before I left.

"Goodnight," he echoed.


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter in order of appearance are: Astral, Ramuh, Rydia, Shadow, Sephiroth, Cid, and Aerith

**Chapter 3: The Meeting  
Astral Daamon's Perspective**

My morning began before the sun had risen. I woke when the pounding on my door became unbearable. A report had come and golems were trying to slide him under the door. I had forgotten that the ability to read and write was only given to the privileged. I opened my door to the golems and found the unconscious man drooling on my boots. "Bring him to the infirmary," I growled, "Then resume guarding." I then proceeded with my morning routine.

The tower is void of most life at night, but during the day, servants and healers rule. The servants normally carter to Ramuh, but have often served the sick and any other guests that would be present in the tower.

The meeting hall simply consisted of a long table with many chairs surrounding it. The room was bare, save for the torches and the two windows that allowed for dawns light to flood into it.

I took my place at the head of table and reviewed my notes. One by one the commanders came in. They seemed uneasy when I watched them. They each froze at the door as if they were surprised to see me alive. They shifted from one foot to the other while they weighed their options before taking a seat.

Ramuh then joined us. He took his seat next to mine, pilling scrolls, books, and maps before us. If he were from my realm he would have included an overhead and a chart as well. I leaned over toward the old man and whispered, "I'm still undecided whether or not to tell the guests about the lengthy history of our war."

His brows wrinkled and stroked his beard. "Perhaps, child, you should follow your instincts. Bare in mind that if you don't tell them the whole story you are going to be deceitful as well as honest."

I gave him a long hard look. Was he suggesting a need to know basis? Perhaps it was best that they didn't know everything about the world that wasn't their own. They didn't need the trouble that this kind of knowledge would bring. But they did need to know some of it.

"Lets begin shall we," I announced to the commanders, my hands folding neatly before me as I sat back.

They squirmed under my gaze. "I've read all the recent reports and I must say though you are showing steady improvement…." They seemed a little more comfortable and hopeful, "You're wasting your time fighting."

"If we don't fight then no one will!" One man exclaimed.

"Your method is quite questionable," I admitted, "You can barely tell the allies apart from the enemy, and you've proven that your forces are just as corrupt as the Empire. One more point to make, once the Empire is defeated then what will happen?" I leaned forward. "Have you decided who will rule?"

They looked to one another. "So let me get this straight, you have not agreed on a leader. You simply expect that by the time this war comes to a close, that all your problems will be resolved?" I watched them a moment before continuing. "There will be quarrels, undoubtedly, between the four of you. If one is not satisfied with the other, it won't take much for one of you to do in the other. Eventually, instead of a simple revolt, it will become a war between houses and families. You four will bring shame to your names."

"And what? Do you expect us to just hand you the throne like that old man in the East did?" This one was Ronin. He had voice of a snake, smooth and slimy. He was the head of the Revolt in the Southern region of the country. He refused to look at me. Being a woman, he considered me a lesser being.

"I don't want to rule," I replied in a cold tone. It was the truth. Since the day I was appointed Sovereign of the Holy Lands, I had never fully accepted the responsibility. Instead I depended on a council to help with the ruling, rather than my dictatorship.

"We'll see about that," he growled.

"The attack on the armories was unwarranted," I told him. He looked surprised. "I understand that the more weapons you have means the less they have, but don't you think that they will seek out their missing weapons."

"You can't tell one sword from another," Ronin growled.

"Take out your swords and place them on the table," I ordered.

Hesitantly, they did as I commanded. They looked at them critically, knowing what I wanted them to see.

"Though the designs are similar you'll notice that each sword is remarkably different. Notice the hilts, the design on the blade, length, and quality. Mass produced items have little to no difference but the design often changes." Their eyes widen and they re-sheathed their weapons.

"However, I doubt that the Empire would be as meticulous as I am about stolen weapons. As you know the Empire would love to have any reason to wipe out the Rebel Force. For all I know one of you left a calling card," I continued. They visibly paled and I glared. "Do you know what they'll do now!" I stood slamming my fists onto the table as I yelled. They shook in their seats and tried desperately to make themselves as small as humanly possible. "They'll burn the town to the ground, they'll slaughter your families, make your wives and daughters whores, and after they've finished with them, your sons will be turned to slaves and never will any of them know what freedom is! YOU! You on the other hand, will be brutally tortured even long after you've begged to die! You've just sentences thousands of people to death! YOU MORONS!" My voice roared with false anger, but it was convincing enough. I sat down, composed.

They didn't know what to say, seemingly afraid to even speak.

"As you know, my knowledge of the Empire's working is vast, which I assume is the reason why you called me here," I continued. "But I assure you, my words aren't far from the truth. Those of you how don't heed my word shall bring ruin in your wake."

Then door opened and Sephiroth and the green haired girl entered. I was sure others would be arriving shortly. They took a seat and I continued. "As I said before, if you want to defeat the Empire fighting them physically is possibly one of the worst ways to go about it, especially right now."

Ronin jumped from his seat. "What would you have us do then!" he yelled, "Just sit around and wait until we're slaughtered!"

I frowned. "Be a law abiding citizen. Train and learn about your enemy. It's the two things that your forces haven't been doing. You'll sit and wait, until further notice."

Cid came in with the ninja, followed by Aerith. They all took a seat. Now to address the merger problem. I knew that there were more people, however, I decided not to wait for them. Since I had little time to find these Sacred Grounds, the sooner I left the better.

I addressed the new comers. "Welcome! I'll just cut to bone here. Two thousand years ago, there was a great war known as the 'War of the Magi'. It was a war of magic, power, and greed. The whole world was in a state of war and was threatening to destroy the planet. To lessen the damage, the world was divided into several pieces. Though I'm sure some remember the event, I sure in other places that same war is now nothing more than a forgotten chapter in the pages of history. Only this world retains the knowledge that the world is incomplete. Until yesterday, I thought that this was only a myth."

"Last night, the world was made whole again in attempts to summon…" I trailed off and glanced at Ramuh. "Well that doesn't matter; they got us instead. Though their attempt was foiled, they wish us to return the worlds to their former selves until the war here has been resolved."

Ramuh rolled out an empty map and blew red dust over it. The sand gathered in certain location. He then explained, "These are the places you seek: the Sacred Grounds," Ramuh told us. "These are places with high quantities of magic, each set with ancient ruins. You must go to these places and locate the Gate then re-activate the portal. By doing this you're suggesting to the world that there is need for a passage from one world to the next therefore tearing the world apart, or rather returning it to the way you remember it to be. However, I must warn you that each temple will have a keeper. A being that will test your will before allowing you to open the portal. Defeat it, collect its power, open the gate, and then go on to the next temple. You only have seven days to complete this task before it will be too late. Should you not complete you given task, the world will remain whole and the war that has engulfed our world will take over yours as well."

He passed his hand over the empty map and the sand shifted to reveal the true map. "Burn," he told it. The sand burned itself into the parchment permanently engraving the world into it. "This is what the world currently looks like," he told us.

It was simple enough. But I knew it was one thing to know where everything was, it was another to get it done…

"I would recommend not getting involved in matters that do not concern your own Realm," I told them.

"Why not?" Ronin demanded glaring, "I have no doubt that the Empire will recruit out-worlders to do their bidding! Why can we not ask for their help."

This man was trying my patience. "We are not the Empire," I growled through clenched teeth. However, he did have a point. At least these five people could keep an eye out for the Empire's influence. The enemy worked very much like I did, I never told my allies what I was really doing, why I doing it, and how I was going to do it. More often then not I left them with questions and I knew that, but all I asked for was for a little faith. At times, I knew that it was certainly too much to ask for.

"Your solution is to make us sit on our thumbs and do nothing while the Empire is ruining our lives!" He drew his sword and debated a quick moment whether or not he was actually going to use it. "Tell me now what good is a dead General!"

He thrust his sword at my neck. He wanted an answer and I had none to give him, after all it would be revealing my plan far too soon and he didn't have the brains to handle my plan properly. I sighed and moved the sword away from my throat with the tip of my finger, only to have it thrust back in my face.

I stared at him with cold eyes as I measured him, locking his gaze to mine. Taking the opportunity offered to me, I kicked his blade from his hand sending it reeling through the air above us. He made the mistake of looking up. I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him with all my strength against the table. His sword fell inches away from the top his head. He was winded and furious, outdone by a woman. "Now consider your actions," I hissed low enough for only his ears. I was more experienced both on and off the field, and I knew his enemy better than he did, he had no right to question my actions. I wanted him to reflect upon was just that: my experience.

I let him go and sat back down. He glared at me before storming out. "The rest of you are dismissed as well," I told the other commanders, "Keep a close eye on him."

They nodded but only one seemed to understand my true intentions for my request. If Ronin attacked against my orders, the Rebel Force, would become a short lived memory. They filed out, leaving me with the out-worlders.


	4. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Astral, Ramuh, Rydia, Shadow, Sephiroth, Cid, Aerith, Niwaka, Vincent, Fenris, Cloud, Aerith  
Minor cameos by: Mog, Edward, Gogo, Sabin

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins  
Astral Daamon's Perspective**

"For those of you who don't know who I am, I am Astral Daamon, General of Holy Nation's military forces. I am one of the few remaining members of a race that you know of as Jenova. And this," I gestured to Niwaka who poked her head up over the table. "Is my familiar, Niwaka."

Sephiroth's face fell into his hands. He looked pale, very pale. He stood, pushing his chair back as he did. His eyes seemed focused on something that none of us could see. He took a few steps before fainting.

It took a moment for everything to register. "Get a Healer," I commanded a golem who stood in wait while I rushed over to Sephiroth. I carefully turned him over onto his back checking if he was till breathing. Two out-worlders helped carry him to his chair, where, though sitting, his head flopped forward while the rest of his weight was supported by the back of the chair.

The healer stormed in. He was an arrogant man, a religious man above all else. He wore beads the size of a large fist around his neck, symbolic of some discipline that made no sense to me. Like most monks, he was shaven bald. Without diagnosing the patient he reached into his sash and pulled out a small vile. After removing the lid he put the vile beneath Sephiroth nose. It was a strong sent, strong enough to fill room, and we had the mild version of its content. I could only imagine what kind of damage it was doing to the Dark Knight.

His eyes fluttered open and he gasped. For a moment, pain marked his features. I pretended that I hadn't noticed. It took a great deal to make him shed his mask, even if it was for a brief moment.

The small group parted, leaving him room to breath. Slowly he rose, his glowing eyes dulled of its regular luminosity. He moved to a nearby window to brood.

I rose to my full height and addressed the group while I moved to my own seat. "Our mission is simple. Open the locate the seven temples, and open the portals, once that is completed then everything shall return to way you know them."

The Wiseman meanwhile leafed through an old tome, seeking out further information that would assist us in our quest. Just as that thought crossed my mind I wondered if they would really help me. "It is favorable if you do not get involved with matters that do not concern you," I said quietly.

They seemed to ponder the situation while the wise man took the opportunity to hand me a large volume and the recently enchanted map. "You'll need these," he told me as I quietly leafed through the ancient text all while trying to avoid damaging the crumbling pages any further. "This diary contains information on the portals as well as the events and artifacts concerning the War of the Magi. I believe that you will find the information in here rather interesting if not useful."

I nodded and regarded the group, mentally naming those I knew. Cid was sprawled out, leaning his chair as far back as he could without falling, with a leg and a dirty boot planted solidly on the table's clean surface. He watched the others with interest. A spark of… a familiar something flooded his eyes. He had made up his mind and was suddenly beaming with his idea. Quite suddenly, his excitement jumped from one person to the next all without speaking it seemed as though that silent thought ran rampant through each one of the out-worlders. He had charisma it seemed, something that is so exclusive and so rare, and this rude fellow had it. I suppose it didn't matter so, as long as his heart was in the right place.

I moved on to Aerith, Zack's girlfriend. She chatted quietly with the sorceress next to her. She had a small frame, and pink dress, and long brown locks that had been tied into a ponytail. She struck me a being slightly naïve, but then again people who are constantly cheery often are. For a moment, I pitied her. To truly believe that no one is truly evil is a noble notion, but when a person decides that he/she IS evil then the notion simply does not apply, because now that person will do everything in their power to ruin any goody-two-shoe that might get in their way. The more ignorant they are the more easily manipulated they become. I'm reminded of the Shin-Ra. There was a peaceful essence about the young girl, I had to note; something that I would call ideally angelic; as though she knew, that in the end, everything would be all right.

I moved on to the sorceress. She was young; I placed her around seventeen, yet she had a child's essence about her. Normally people would say hold on to that spark for as long as you can. Though I am not inclined to disagree, I just believe that there are a certain few who can carry it well. The attempt to tame her wild green hair had been made with a pearl rose clip as her weapon; though a noble effort I wouldn't say that she failed overall. Her skin shone ivory in the morning light, and bore nor markings of religious fractions or sects, which was unusual for any sorceress I had crossed over my many years. The sorceress caught my gaze and smiled. "My name is Rydia," she told everyone who was listening, "I come from the village of Mist." I arched a brow, was she going to help? She smiled again and bade farewell to Aerith and left the room. Maybe not…

Vincent wasn't present. I frowned again. The ninja sat with his arms folded across his chest nearly as if he refused to hear what had been said. He watched Sephiroth cautiously, seemingly ready to pounce at the first sight of danger. This was a man who suspected everyone of something. Though I wouldn't call him paranoid, just exceptionally cautious. He was the type of man to have no alliances, not that I blamed him; friends are heavy maintenance.

The Wiseman cleared his throat drawing my attention to him again. He leaned over slightly and whispered. "Its dangerous to be here any longer. Head to the southern wall where chocobos will be waiting for you. I'll pray for your success and your safety."

I nodded and stood, ready to leave when the Wiseman hastily handed me the tome and map again. I smile a false smile. I didn't want to have to lug around books through out my journey, but as things stood the map would definitely be helpful. I only hoped that the book would find its usefulness before I used it to feed a fire.

"I'm leaving now for those of you who wish to join me," I announce coolly. When I turned to leave, it was Cid's gruff slander that caused me to wait. "Let's get this fucking show on the road already. I ain't sittin' here with a thumb up my ass all fucking day. C'MON!"

The ninja nodded in agreement and followed Cid to the door. The middle aged aviator regarded me a moment before continuing. "Getting involved is what we always do," he took a step passed me then as if he felt the need to explain he said, "Besides, we've all been through a load more shit than this!" Then they went into the hall, waiting for me to lead the way.

I grinned. His heart seemed to be in the right place after all, and that's all that really mattered. I nodded then I regarded Sephiroth. "Are you alright?" I inquired. He stared out the window a while longer before nodding. The distant haze gradually fading as the duties that I was about to partake in was fully sinking in. "I…I don't know. These people need to get home though and in that I will help. I will deal with my problems later." He joined me by my side. I watched him a moment, debating. 'Deal with his problems later?' Anyone here remember the Nibelheim incident? Inevitably, he was right; now was not to time. There would be plenty of opportunity in the future, but not too late in the future of course.

"You! I don't respect you much," came Cid's voice. I exchanged glances between him and Sephiroth. Cid was smiling as though he was getting something off of his chest, while Sephiroth listened quietly and looking slightly ashamed. Well looking as such from the point of view of a person who could read him inside and out, God know how the world saw him. "And I ain't about to start liking you either. But if we're both workin' for the same thing, I guess I got no choice but to work with ya. Just don't do nothing stupid or we're gonna have to blast you to fucking pieces again. Got it? It's done with. What ya had against us before is done. Let's just go home. Hope that's clear."

Sephiroth arched a brow, which was the closest thing to surprise that most people can get to. He stared at Cid a while as if to see how much truth his words held. Finally, he nodded and watched Cid leave.

"Niwaka, lets go," I called. My familiar stood and stretched in the arrogant manor that cats do, then wandered passed me with her flaming blue tail flicking to and fro in the air.

My group being a sufficient number to face any dangers ahead, we were ready to leave. We spiraled down the stairs and once we arrived at the entrance hall a voice called out, "Wait! Please I'm coming too!" I turned to see Rydia run toward us, her bow strapped to her back. "I know I can help." She told me confidently. I nodded in response and contently joined the rest of the group.

Shortly there after, it was Vincent who emerged from the thick shadows, looking very much as though he had just woken up. "General," he addressed me, "I missed the meeting…" he trailed off seeming slightly ashamed of himself. "Would you mind filling me in? I don't like being in the dark." Hrm…Nice play on words.

I glared at him. Was it my fault he didn't arrive when he was told? I certainly didn't think so. "Vincent," I began, my fists knuckling my hips. "I don't like repeating myself." I turned to leave him on the stairwell but I motioned him to walk with me. "We are to open seven temples so that you can find your way home. Currently we are headed to Southern wall where chocobos await us. That's the short version."

He regarded me with anger in his eyes; he looked as though he was about to give me a piece of him mind. Bring it on, I say! I hadn't had a good argument in years. Instead he apologized, which in many ways could have been worse than any punch. Now a pang of guilt touched me, maybe I was too harsh on him? I shrugged it off. "I have been a little out of it since my arrival here," he explained. That's twice I've heard that excuse.

I watched him lead the rest of the group down and toward the entrance doors. It was then as the massive doors slide open a man slipped through while being cautious of his surroundings. It was natural for this day and age for everyone to be paranoid of everyone and everything. "Are you a new recruit?" My voice sounded above the idle chatter, leaving the man no doubts that I was talking to him. I examine him further. He had disheveled hair and a leather vest, and shades. He wore shades, an item not provided in this realm. He was an out-worlder like the others. I grinned. "You just arrived," I stated, "I'm Astral Daamon. What is it I can help you with?" I knew the answer was fairly obvious. He was lost, confused and likely just wanted to go home. He regarded Vincent a moment as if he recognized him from somewhere. Most people when regarding a vampiric looking man tend to stare slack jawed, but this man gave him an even look.

"You can tell me how I got here for starters," the man said in an irritable tone. "And how do I get back?" I neared him, while he continued to stare at the members of my party. "Is that Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind?" He sounded slightly excited and never tore his admiring gaze from them.

"They are," I nodded. "How…How is complicated," I replied honestly. "In fact I'm not so sure how myself. As for how to get back, we're working on that right now. You'll have to excuse me for lack of a thorough answer," I told him coolly, "We have to go. You're more than welcome to join us. Maybe we'll be able to clear up a few things in the near future, but right now, I don't have the time." I didn't mean to be rude, if I was, but the fact remained that I had to get my party out here as quickly as humanly possible.

I gently pushed passed him and through the main doors. I squint slightly at the sight of the morning light. The first light I've seen in months. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. Trees lined the walls of the court where people had gathered and talked as if they were old friends, but it was obvious that none of them belong in each others' world. Music was played on a small harp, played by a blond bard who had taken shelter in shade of our large trees. He peered out from under his feathered hat toward me and watched while his fingers moved knowingly over the strings of his instrument.

Not too far off, a moogle danced trying to teach a young mage how to mimic his movements, while some of the rebels watched while clapping to the rhythm. But the two who stood out from the crowd was a fighter and flamboyant figure. The fighter wore baggy pants and no shirt allowing his bulky muscles to shine in the sunlight. His blond hair was a drastic contrast to his deeply tanned skin.

I stared at the group for a short moment, before I gave my instruction to the group. "Go on ahead," I told them, "There's a passage along that wall." I pointed to the Eastern wall where a bushel of trees had cleverly planted themselves, hiding the secret passage way. I decided to see these new comers, just out of curiosity I suppose. I felt that the faces that I would see that day would have an impact on future events. Whether or not this was true had yet to be seen.

I glance to the entrance of the court, sighting Imperial soldiers on their way toward the tower. "Niwaka," I purred. "Go give those men a good chase."

"Right-o!" then she tore off, looking vicious, easily chasing off the two recruits. I nodded to my group to move on. I would follow at a distance.

A brief "Pardon me," was heard as she pushed passed one of the rebel soldiers and continued to chase off the unwanted foe. With him a blond SODLIER stood. The soldier pointed at me as he spoke with the SODLIER who nodded, knowing my familiar.

I made my way to the musical group to get a better look at the new comers. The boy, the mage I had mentioned earlier, was named Maverick. His father is an Imperial Knight who secretly worked for the Rebel Force, or more precisely, me. He aspired to become a knight like his father, but I have plans for him to become much more than mere Knight. "Hello Maverick," I said drawing the boy's attention. "What have you found?" He had small eyes, like black pearls staring out form under a mop of tick brown hair, that had been tied back at the bottom of his neck allowing for teaser of a pony tail to hang loose. He was tall, lanky, and pale from long hours of studying curative magicks. He so longed to become an adventurer, to fight monsters and face everyday perils. It was rather pointless to tell him otherwise. He adjusted his white robe slightly as he stood at attention.

"Hello, Astral," the boy Maverick looked confused. "I thought you were dead. The whole world knows about it. They had ceremonies and everything."

"Nothing but rumors," I smiled falsely, "As you can see I'm perfectly alive." He nodded as though he didn't believe me. "Send your father my regards," I told him, "Ramuh is inside if you want to see him." He normally sought extra tutelage from the wise man Ramuh, hopping that his hands on experience would help him learn magic and healing abilities all the faster so that he could jump into swordsmanship and stuff of the like.

The boy reached down for the moogle's arm. "We can go see him now! Come on Mog!" and together they ran off into the tower.

It was then I regarded the two strangers. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Where is here?" the fighter offered in response. "You said, Ramuh right? You mean Ramuh the Esper, right?"

We had many names for the old man, though the word Esper did have a certain familiarity to it. I shook my head in response. "Ramuh is the Guardian of this sector, and a master of thunder magic. You'll have to excuse me but I must be going," I took a step away from the group, "By all means, meet with our wise man, after all his guidance is free." That was saying a lot. In this city, nothing was free.

"Oh before I forget," the fighter continued, "my name is Sabin and this is Gogo," he gestured to his colorful friend. Believe it or not, mimes of the old school use to wear flamboyant colors. Having the rare ability to mimic with exact precision any thing you do they were often a great asset to any team.

I met his gaze briefly before nodding. "You never said Ramuh was here!" came Aerith' voice, sounding excited and surprised. Well no, I guess I hadn't mentioned it before. I didn't seem to be all that important. Actually, the wise man Ramuh, liked to keep his identity fairly secret. Though everyone knew about the fact that he was the Guardian of the Central Kingdom, he still felt threatened. He felt that one day the Empire would come for him, to one day attempt to banish all things magical, or even try to use Ramuh's power for themselves. I shrugged, "You're always free to do as you will." I offered.

"You're a General?" came another voice. Though I detected a hint of shyness, his tone made his question into a sneer.

"I am," I smiled while turning to face the man. I blink a few times, seeing that he was the young recruit Cloud Strife. Or at least he had been the young recruit five years ago. He had grown much since then. Though I knew who he was, what he had suffered, it was clear that he had no idea who I was, and for the first time I was thankful. I casually glanced over my shoulder to see if Sephiroth was still by my side. I smirk, seeing that he had attempted to hide in the shadows of the tower. A set of glowing mako eyes stared at the scene. It was like covering yourself with a blanket while trying to sneak past a crowd of people. Someone was bound to notice, and that someone was usually the person whom you're trying to escape.

"Look I maybe stuck here, but as long as I am here, you will NOT order me around. Got that?" Cloud stated.

Good-bye Cloud. Clearly his accidental defeat of Sephiroth has gone to his head. Not that I intended on ordering people around, quite frankly I find it a waste of energy to have to tell people what to do step-by-step. I mean hell, there's a monster attacking us, kill it! You don't need me to tell you that. I'm only here basically for strategy.

"As you wish," I bowed my head politely. I debated whether to invite him on our journey for a moment, but decided against it. Judging by his attitude, we wouldn't get along very well, and I'd probably send him into the middle of a bottomless abyss somewhere, or beat him senseless…which ever came first. "I must be going," I said simply.

His eyes darted behind me, then narrowed to thin slits. "Sephiroth," he growled. "Sephiroth!" he called, "Get your ass out here!"

Uh-oh. Sephiroth skulked from the shadows, clearly disappointed that his attempt at hiding failed. He was willing to take his lumps. Though I admired him for it, I doubted that Cloud's current frame of mind was, well, sane. The fighter drew his weapon and charged, pushing passed me. Sephiroth casually sidestepped the assault, while drawing his own Masamune.

Cloud recovered from his attack, spinning agily toward his foe. "Jenova was pathetic, just like you!" He had this crazed look about him, something at definitely that needed to be dealt with immediately. I had the impression that even Cloud's defeat wouldn't settle the score.

"Jenova was not so pathetic," Sephiroth called out, "She did not just fool me and force me into madness but she controlled you on many occasions. You were lucky, you had a family which had loved you and that made you strong, I..." His voice faltered a bit, "I was not so lucky, I was lonely and confused. I was weak to her powers."

Aerith waved at Cloud from the tower entrance. When he didn't respond to her kindness, she decided to continue on her way. Vincent had readied his pistol, aiming it at the crazed man, while Cid tried to reason with the boy.

"Cloud! You little shit! Stop it!" Cid stepped beside Sephiroth as sign that they were now allies. "He's okay now, he ain't being controlled by Jenova no more! He's on our side now…" Cid stood there, holding his ground firmly, as he started gritting his teeth, unsure of whether his words were understood, or even heard by his comrade. "STOP!"

"You might want to reconsider," I told Cloud smoothly, seeing that nothing was getting through. Sometimes to best deal with a fighter, is with force and not reason. Don't ask me why. "One word, Cloud, is all my men need, and you'll be cooling your heels in the dungeon." For how long…well that all depended on my mood. Currently I'd purposely forget about him.

"Cid, how can you say that? I can't believe you!" said Cloud. "Because of Sephiroth, Aerith is dead!" I casually glanced at the tower where Aerith had gone. So she was another deceased. The count is up to three. "I hate Sephiroth," Cloud continued his ranting, "and if you're on his side, my-so-called-friends, I don't want to know you guys!" Vincent muttered something under his breath, silently telling me that he also had some connection with the crazed fighter, who had just given me the finger. Note to self; remove that finger.

Sephiroth hung his head. "You'll find Aerith alive and well in that tower back there," he called out pointing back at the tower before turning away from Cloud and sheathing Masamune.

"HEY CLOUD! Aerith is alive." She's up in the tower, right where Sephiroth asked you to go..." Cid then stood up straight, waiting for his comrade to turn to face him, "She was hoping that you'd get here..."

"Alive?" Cloud considered this a moment, "How dare you try and trick me! I'm not some fool!" His faced turned red with anger. "It is impossible for her to be alive! The only one that I ever loved!" Cloud began to cry.

This was getting pathetic. Everyone had sheathed their weapons. I signaled for a guard to take him to the dungeon, where he could cry his little heart out, and cool his temper while he was there. For whatever reason, he complied, and vanished inside the tower. I prayed that I would not be seeing him too soon.

I gestured toward the hidden passage, "Why aren't you guys in there!" I snapped. They all stared at their feet a moment before we made our way to the large tree.

The passage was cleverly hidden through the trick of the eye. The gap was too small too be seen from a far, in fact you'd have to be looking for it if you wanted to find it. The large tree planted directly in front of our escape route was the perfect cover that we needed.

"Aerith!" rang Cid's a loud voice, "Wait your skinny butt there for a minute!" Cid and Aerith appeared moments later. Tears had soaked the girl's tender cheeks. I wondered briefly if she had an encounter with the crazed Cloud. I apologized quietly, feeling slightly guilty about the scene that we all had to endure, but mostly because of the girl's feelings were hurt. She nodded slightly before ducking into the cramped passage, immediately followed by Cid, whom mumbled something about the Midgar Zoloms.

I followed soon after, followed by Sephiroth then Vincent.

We were welcomed on the other side with the continuous sounds of swamp creatures and dinosaurs of the like. Dinosaurs were not as extinct as historians would have you think. At one point they ran amuck in this area but were sealed off in this specially made enchanted area by a coven of mages. Why they hadn't simply exterminated them all? It might have been along the same lines of preservation of all life, despite the fact that they might try to eat you at anytime.

The last two party members exited safely much to my relief. While traveling through I noticed that the walls weren't as sturdy as they it used to be. No sooner had I given the matter thought, the passage collapsed on itself, spitting out a huge cloud of dust. Those who were garbed in black were now covered in white, our lips were made unusually red which contrasted greatly to our new layer of white skin.

I gestured casually to a path that had been cut. At least someone listened and went on ahead of us. We made good time due to the fact that we didn't have to cut a new path through the undergrowth of the swamp. It also helped that no dinosaurs made an appearance either, though they were clearly heard, it created an incentive for my team to walk a little faster. After all, no one wanted to spend the rest of their after life in some smelly lizard's stomach.

I hurriedly led the way toward the last passage, the one that would lead us outside of the city walls and reveal our transportation for next few days.

The sounds of swamp life and ancient cries were replaced with birds' cheerful songs and soft sound of waves hugging the river bed found only a few yards away from where the yellow chocobos ate. The others, Rydia and the ninja, waited patiently, petting their mount.

Silently, I approached the flock of chocobos, careful not to scare any of the giant birds away. They made no sign of fear nor did they attempt to run, though a few of them did glance my way.

I chose a fair bird. It's bright yellow plumage seemingly soft. Though I had no real expertise with animals of any sort, I new a good bird when I saw one. It peeped quietly as if trying to communicate with me. I unloaded the book and scroll into the saddlebag, then mounted the bird.

One by one they mounted. Sure that they would follow, I urged my Chocobo forward. Together we tore through the grass, while I listened to the rhythmical sound that the bird's claws made against the earth. There was a flashing the fields. Though brief, I slowed my mount to see if it would show itself again. In my experience, flickering light in the middle of an empty field turned out to be an ambush.

I glanced behind me, catching sight of the others who were emerging over the horizon. My bird stopped suddenly and squawked loudly, refusing to take another step. I assumed it was sensing the same danger I had detected. Gently, I pet it behind its ear calming it. The grass ahead moved as my predator made it's way toward us.

Five feet...Four feet...three feet... and it pounced crying out, "Thief!" as it swung its scythe. I could give him an A for effort. I slid off the chocobo just as the farmer's weapon came down on us. The chocobo ducked its head and thrust out a mighty claws, knocking the wind out of its owner.

If I was right, this man, my attacker, was the owner of the nearby chocobo farm. He was world renown for the best quality birds. But why was he attacking me? I had been dealing with this man for nearly a decade. I ducked down low in grass waiting silently for the opportunity to disarm the farmer.

"We were told that those chocobos would be at our disposal," I said loud enough for the hidden farmer to hear. I have nothing but confidence in my powers of persuasion, I'll be it, my powers normally involve some kind of pain. But nonetheless, the other half of my skills work just as well, as long as the people that I'm dealing with are sane.

I stole a quick glance behind me judging the time I had to avoid humiliation. "Please there must be some misunderstanding," I offered the hidden farmer. "I'm General Astral Daa-"

My words were cut short by a scream of rage, "I know who you are!" as a tall man dressed in overalls, leaped at me, swinging his scythe with even more incentive than before. Though I had managed to avoid the better part of the blow, my right arm stung. The shock was quickly replaced with anger and instinct. 'Finish with them quickly,' a voice in the back of my mind rang out. My eyes glowed with a disturbing stillness as the world around me fazed out and left only my attacker and myself. I felt numb, oblivious to the world around me save for the one I just created. The farmer dashed toward me again ready to slice me in two.

I dodged his clumsy swing, hitting him hard in the stomach. I heard the weapon hit the ground behind me as the farmer released his grip on it to clutch his wounded stomach. I grabbed his weapon, and spun it in my hands, testing the weight, before I raised the tip of it to meet the man's throat.

He swallowed heavily. Killing him was far from my mind. "W-we thought you were dead," the farmer uttered, still shaking at his brush with death, "W-we were-"

I considered this. "I am not a thief," told him, "I was told that these birds were at our disposal. Is this true?"

"Y-Yes," he stuttered. "Take what you need!"

It never occurred to me that to hold him so close to death for such a long while might have made my question slightly misunderstood.

"P-Please General, s-show m-mercy. W-We only thought-" the farmer began again.

"You thought nothing!" I growled, clearly the anger of being attacked finally hit. "Do you still wish me to prove myself?" I lowered the scythe, and planted it firmly into the ground between us.

"S-Spirits of the d-dead have b-been returning to these plains, General," the farmer explained sounding greatly intimidated as if his cause wasn't important to be bothered with anymore.

I arched a brow. "The dead?" He had my attention. It was the first time I saw the man for what he was, other than the attacker that would have stolen my life.

The farmer was a wiry man. Though young, he was clearly marked with age. His cheeks and eyes hollow and dark as if he hadn't slept in months. He took his worn straw hat in is hands, ringing it nervously like a bad habit. His brown hair was bunched up at the top of his head. Perhaps the only thing he knew as a brush were his fingers. His clothes were worn and stained, I realized with blood. He nodded.

"Sometime ago we were visited by a sorcerer. He was an odd fellow, but we gave him a roof over his head and something to hold him over until the gates were open to lay access to town. We never bothered the fellow," he was sounding less nervous by the second.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "The next morning we saw this symbol where he slept. We figured it was nothing and continued about our business. Soon our most prized chocobos began to die. We figured it was fire fox or imp killing our flock." He shook his head, telling me that he had found much more.

"We found 'them' wondering our fields looking for something. My wife went out to greet the would-be traveler and never came back. I found her the next morning looking like a dried grape." His eyes looked at me hopefully. "I heard that you fought with the dead before. Can get rid of them?"

I leaned against my bird. "I have half a mind to help you," I replied honestly. The undead were nasty things to have around. Once you had one, you were guaranteed to have an infestation by the end of the week. They simply didn't know how to keep their mouths to themselves. "I would have to see what this sign looks like first, before I can tell if I'm going to help you."

"Right away madam! Seeing how you be riding I'll meet you at my ranch. You remember where it is, right?" I nodded and made a quick gesture with my head toward the west.

He nodded, relief filling the farmer's features, then he ran off into the fields. I lowered my head in thought.

My team had gathered around, waiting for something. To those who were gathered, I turned to them. "It seems as though I'm bound here for a while. It shouldn't take long, these things are normally easily resolved." I stole a quick glance, seeing the second trail follow the first farmer. I arched a brow. "Continue South until you reach the forest, then set up camp. I know it doesn't cover much ground tonight..." I trailed off. No one seemed too upset about it.

I mounted my chocobo and finished with, "It should take he rest of the day to get there. Whatever you do, do not cross the forest at night." They didn't need the map for those simple instructions. "I'll be back sometime around sun rise." With that I moved off in the direction of the ranch.


	5. The Haunted Farm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Maverick, Sithicus, Sephiroth Astral, Niwaka

**Chapter 5: The Haunted Farm  
Maverick's Perspective**

There was a time when I would have given my right arm to be a warrior. Heh! Strange it seems so long ago too. My journey began shortly after Astral's party had left the tower, abandoning me to my healer's studies with the wise man Ramuh. Pity really, in a way I wish I had stayed behind, in another I'm glad for the experiences that I have gained.

Where was I…

Ah, yes. I was healing some soldiers in the hospital on the 2nd floor of the Black Tower. It would be that man named Sithicus, a dark and deadly assassin who would lead me to my first adventure. "Greetings, old one. I am Sithicus Tormant. I seem to have lost my way. I am looking for a man named Sephiroth and a woman by the name of Astral. Might you know their whereabouts?" He spoke with Ramuh, my mentor, in an overly respectful manor that seemed almost like he was mocking the old mage. I could only watch, his adventurous look having captivated my attention rather than the broken bone that I should have been seeing to.

Ramuh glanced at the ceiling as he thought, then heaved a tired sigh when he had plucked his answer from out of the air. "They left some time ago," he replied honestly, "I'd say roughly two hours ago. They would be heading South to the nearest port town." He squinted at the man before him, "Unfortunately for you, they're riding, catching up to them will be no easy task."

"He's going to find Astral!" I exclaimed unable to control the thought that I might have a chance at journeying. I don't why I considered it, Astral hated me, or at least she acted like it. Maybe she just hated kids, and to her I was a kid, even though I was 15 at the time.

"That's what he says," Ramuh breathed, knowing that I was eave dropping again.

'Please, let me go!' my eyes pleaded.

Ramuh was like my grandfather in many ways. He was always spoiling me, even when my father was firmly against it, but the old man has been known to be quite firm in his own way. He frowned at me, his gray bushels of brow furrowing as if in a silent warning, or testing my will to know if I was ready. "This is Maverick," he said finally to the adventurer, making my breath get caught in my throat. "He's to be a valuable asset to Astral's party; for you see, he's to serve her as a healer. If you're going to find her anyway, would it trouble you to take the boy along?"

For a moment I thought my dreams were dashed. Sithicus' eyes wandered over me rather threateningly as he considered his options. Should he say no, I'd be humiliated and forced to live out a boring existence as a healer. Should he agree, life as I knew it would change forever, and I would become one of the many threads in Astral's twisted web of connections.

It was a long few minutes before he answered, acknowledging the old man's request with a respectful bow. "Well, since I am headed there anyway, I suppose it would do well for me to bring this boy to Astral." He turned to me again, and ordered, "Gather your belongings, we will be leaving as soon as you're ready." I froze, not quite expecting the tone of voice that he used, but it was quickly washed away with the excitement that I felt. My dreams were finally coming true.

I gathered my belongings, a small pack-sac with vials of tonics and antidotes that I had managed to make myself. Sighting a short sword by the door, I hastily plucked it up, only to have Ramuh's grip on me hit me like a ton of bricks. "The bow," he said simply.

He sighed, and returned to sword to its forgotten place by the door, and strapped on as sheaf of arrows. 'No true warrior uses arrows.' I waited by Sithicus' side, like a puppy to its master.

"You know where to take him," Ramuh told me.

The ranch was the first place that came to mind, but if it was the port town then it would be four days south of here. Despite my uncertainly, I nodded. If we had chocobos of our own, we might be able to catch up to Astral all the faster. The old man smiled, "Good."

Directing his attention to Sithicus, he said, "I trust you know how to track. She'll leave a path for you to follow for a few days, after that you'd have to rather exceptional to find her."

Why would she do that? I mean leave a path at all. Did she really want trouble to find her? Or was it that people often sought her out, and regularly just miss her. I didn't realized that these specific set of events if why she chose to leave a path. I didn't know about the merger then, I didn't know that she had positioned herself as a guide and leader for the world to follow, even as unintentional as that motion was.

Either way, that was enough instruction for me, with each passing moment Astral's party grew further and further away. "Come on!" I order Sithicus then bounded down the stairs two at a time.

"If they left two hours ago, then I should catch them without much trouble. That is, if the boy doesn't slow me down." I heard Sithicus tell Ramuh before he trudged after me.

We exited the tower quick enough, bringing with the light a sense of freedom that I hadn't felt before. Little did I know that a new set of manacles would be placed on me, forcing me to learn rules and methods that I was completely oblivious to. I unknowingly surrounded myself with people who held little to no regard for children, even to a loathing point. But I was blind at the time. If I could have seen the dangerous situation I had put myself in, I wonder if I would have stayed behind.

A tree had collapsed onto the Western wall, and bushels of people helped soldiers to move the wreckage. Luckily no one seemed injured. I was given a nudge by my keeper, signaling me to move on. So I guided the assassin through the city to the main gates, where we snuck passed the guards. I didn't see cause at the time, of course, I believed the Imperial Soldiers to be honorable men, who only sought out those who had done wrong. I was going to in for the shock of my life when I came home.

We stood outside the city, scanning the vast fields that spread far beyond horizon. I glanced up at Sithicus, expecting him to pull out some strange trinket and measure it against the sun and then point us in the right direction. But he just stared ahead, until I spoke. "You're a tracker right," I say with a little uncertainty. "So which way do we go?"

"She's headed South," he said simply, not even looking at me. "Ramuh mentioned something about chocobos. Is there a ranch somewhere around here that you know of?"

I nodded eagerly. That had been my very thought, get a bird and ride until we find them. "A few miles to the South, " I told him. "His chocobos are said to be the best in this part of the world."

He didn't say a word, he didn't give any indication that he even heard me. He simply began walking southward. I scurried in his shadow, through the path that he made through the waist high fields.

The sun was setting by the time we made it to the ranch. The long trek had hardly exhausted me, and I was proud for it. "That's the place," I announce, gesturing to the ranch ahead. "Do you really think she's there?" I had forgotten that she already had a chocobo, that there had been no reason for to be here.

"Yeah, she's here. I know she is. Now let's get going before she disappears." He said as he peered at the setting sun.

"How can you tell?" I asked breathlessly, trying to keep pace with him. "Is it some old tracking trick?" I wanted to know his tricks; I wanted to be able to use those tricks for myself.

"Yeah," came Sithicus' reply.

We stopped suddenly, sighting nine tall robed figures walked toward the barn. The chocobos' who had been tied nearby warked in fear before trying to flee the dark messengers. They paid no attention to the panicky birds as they continued to walk their death march.

"Should we ask them if they saw her?" I asked despite myself, ignoring the uneasy feeling that had formed in the pit of my stomach.

Sithicus watched as the shadows entered the barn. "I don't think so. Think about it. How many people would want to come to a chocobo ranch, un-addressed after dark? Aside from us, not many. I think we would best stay hidden, and perhaps we can find out more. So in other words, keep quiet and stay close to me." Sithicus fingered the hilts of his weapons underneath his cloak as he stalked nearer to the barn, where the shadows entered.

I heard a sound, or at least I thought I did. I froze and directed my gaze in the direction of the sound, and caught sight of a shadow moving toward us. I pulled on Sithicus' cloak, desperately trying to catch his attention. The assassin turned abruptly, catching sight of the shadow. "Sephiroth?" Surprise rang clear in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the one named Sephiroth replied with a nod, his pale gaze shifting from Sithicus to myself for a brief moment. "I got bored waiting with the others. What's going on here?" He said, keeping his voice low and indicating the barn. Sephiroth frowned for a second and glanced around quickly as if looking for someone. "And where's Astral?" He added to his last question.

Sithicus shrugged. "I'm not sure, on either account. I know she's around here somewhere, but exactly where? I don't know. By the looks of things, we might be able to find some answers in that barn." Sithicus gestured to the barn with a katana. "Shall we?"

Sephiroth nodded. "If you go round that way," he said, pointing off to the left side of the barn, "then I'll go the other. If you find some way of getting in that's quiet, then give me a signal. Oh and take the boy with you." Sephiroth walked off towards the right side of the barn, drawing his own sword.

When the taller warrior's back was turned to us, I stuck out my tongue. I know, really mature. But short of making a racket with giving him a piece of my mind, I think that that was the best way to deal with my frustration of being treated like a burden. "It's not like I'm 'that' much of a burden," I said under my breath and crossing his arms as I followed Sithicus closely. "I can't see why we can't go through the front doors! I mean we're warriors after all! We can take them!" I reached for my sword, but then realized as my hand found nothing that I had been forced to take a bow. I scowled but continued, "We can always knock them out or something. How many could there be?"

"About nine," Sithicus responded having already counted our enemies from his vantage point from the window where we stood. "And it's not how many there are, it's how powerful they are. Remember that. Now follow me." We moved around to the left of the barn. "Sometimes it's better to sneak up and take them by surprise than to go in with blades drawn, thirsting for blood," he continued to lecture.

Occasionally he would glance through a window as we passed them by, I assume to check for any possible openings. In my own observations, I saw nine figures standing around a hole staring down as if debating entering it. Then one by one they descended like wraiths, vanishing from the barn, leaving only three wraiths to stand guard. I began to believe that they were expecting us.

We moved quickly finding Sephiroth rounding on the other side. "I don't know if you've noticed," Sithicus spoke quietly to him, "but there is only three left. The rest went through a trap door in the floor. My guess is that's where Astral went."

They were quiet a moment, considering the obvious their option; take out the guardians. Just as I was to take my moment of glory, it was Sithicus who beat me to his plan. "The boy hides in the bushes in front of the barn, giving him a clear shot with his bow. Us two can hide just around the corner. The boy fires a couple of shots, provoking it, and when it comes out to investigate, we'll take it by surprise. Sound good?" He watched Sephiroth's face for any signs of approval.

Sephiroth's eyes gleamed a little brighter as he nodded. "Sounds fine," he stated simply.

Turning to me, Sithicus said, "Once were set up, I'll give a signal and you try and get the thing's attention. Just as it's about to leave the door, make some sort of noise so that we know it's coming."

"Okay," I nodded, trying to hide my excitement and nervousness. In a way I was disappointed that my actions in this coming battle were so menial, however; I was glad to participate at all. Suddenly, I felt very nauseous, but forced it out of my mind. This time I could prove that was an able warrior that I could be one of the best; step by small step I would prove this. "So I hide over there?" I inquired lamely, not sure if the plan was really as simple as it sounded.

Sithicus let out a sigh trying not to sound frustrated with me. "Yes, in the bushes. Take two shots, no more. You don't want to risk hitting one of us when we engage in melee. Don't leave the bush under any circumstance, even if we are overwhelmed." He chuckled to himself at a private thought while I smiled hopefully. "As for the sound," he continued letting the thought go, "pluck your bowstring just as it is about to reach the doorway, loud enough so that it will catch its attention, and so that we can hear it. Now go, and be as quiet as you possibly can. Wait until we are in position before you make any shots."

Sithicus nodded to Sephiroth. He drew up his hood, silently drew his katanas, and proceeded to his position, moving with catlike grace expected of a trained killer. But of course I didn't know that yet.

I hid in the bushes that Sithicus had pointed out and readied my bow aiming just before the hooded figure. I waited for the signal that was given shortly after Sephiroth and Sithicus were in place.

Catching sight of it, I let my first arrow fly, planting it in the wooden boards at the sentinels feet. The being stared down at it as if the consider leaving its post before actually proceeding a few steps forward enough so to see the outside.

I threw in a new arrow, this time hitting the hooded figure in the arm. As if simply annoyed, it plucked the arrow from its arm, snapping it like a weak twig, and stormed onward.

Sephiroth had already moved closer to the door, his back against the wall, his long blade drawn, ready to bite into the being.

'That's it!' I thought as the being drew closer. I plucked at the bowstring as ordered, giving the more experience fighters their signal to move.

Then out from behind the wraith like being Sithicus snuck up on it, whirling his katanas in a deadly dance.

The beings distracted with Sithicus' dance as he hacked off limbs, in that moment, Sephiroth stepped forward, engaging the creatures from behind.

Sephiroth swung high and long, drawing his blade across the robed thing's backs, cutting them all in half. I watched gaping. As if expecting more he spun to deliver a second blow, aimed at taking their heads off but found them falling to dust already.

They peered cautiously into the barn, checking to see that another one hadn't come out before investigating the creatures remains. Clearly they weren't human.

From the ashes, Sephiroth pulled out two items, a phoenix down and, what appeared to be a tonic. Storing these items under his coat, Sephiroth motioned for us to follow him and crept silently into the barn.

It was quite dark inside, and I found myself constantly bumping into whom I thought was Sithicus. Sephiroth stopped us with a strong arm, signaling us not to take another step. We hovered around the hole in the ground while the taller warrior crouched down to investigate. Standing back silently, Sephiroth turned and told us what he had seen. "There was, what appeared to be another of those robed figures down there, moving down a passage of some sort," whispered Sephiroth. "I suggest we go after it," he finished.

"Yeah sure!" I agreed enthusiastically, and I'll admit now rather loudly. I turned to Sithicus, "Did you see that? Of course you did! One day I'm going to fight like that and I'm going to show Astral a thing or two about fighting, and just maybe she might stop teasing me about my swordsmanship," I trailed off, perhaps because I felt that my comment wasn't appreciated.

Carefully we picked our path down the slippery path of jagged rock. Occasionally I could see Sephiroth's glowing eyes looking back on us. I wondered idly if he could actually see us as plain as day. Eventually, the path opened out into a larger passage and in the distance a vague light could be seen. Someone was here. We could hear something, like orders, however the voice was too far away to be heard clearly.

Sephiroth guided us quickly to the torch-lit path, where the source of the voice would be revealed. "Halt!" Astral called to the robed beings between us. "I said stop!"

The feline figure at her side hissed in warning adding the deadly emphasis to Astral's words with a mighty swipe of her claw. Astral's voice then rang low with deadly intent, "Don't you dare say I didn't warn you." She drew her sword ready to defend herself from the wraiths.

"Astral?" Sephiroth said as he saw the speaker attack the creature in front of her. He lifted his sword to attack from behind, ready to defend our infamous General Daamon from foes that she could handle in her sleep. Or so I heard.

Sithicus bade me to stay back, and out of sight while they relished in the battle. Katana's raised, he followed Sephiroth into full melee.

I took the opportunity to see the foe for what they really were. Twelve robed figures I counted. I noted that where their eyes should be there was nothing but empty sockets. My breath was cut short. They were wraiths, the undead. Dark Knights didn't stand a chance against these unholy abominations, for their own blades have been tainted with far too many lives. I felt like screaming but managed somehow to hold it down, not wanting to ruin the fighter's chance at a surprise attack.

I heard Niwaka hiss and then a low growl came as a warning. "Niki, Life!" I didn't understand the command. With only one exit that lay behind the horde of wraiths, I didn't see why Astral didn't simply continue down the torch lit path. Was their something more, something that I wasn't seeing?

She charged first. Hands flew and limbs were hacked off, but for every member that she removed a new one appeared. For every gash she made, their undead flesh knitted itself back together. They let out their piercing screams causing the cavern to shake. My ears were on the verge of bleeding. My eyes plastered to the scene, I crouched down covering my aching ears. Their attack came like a thousand knives coming down on her, I wondered how she was going to make it out alive, I wondered if the others would be able to save her before they tore her to shreds.

Suddenly two wraiths are hacked in two, then they screamed their hateful wail. They thrashed at her savior, then I realized as another wraith was destroyed that they had managed to save Astral, turning the tides of this battle.

Sephiroth came into the light while fending off the enemies' poisonous attacks. Astral stepped back and lean against the cavern wall, gasping, and allowing Sephiroth to take charge. "They are undead." It was more a question then a statement, directed at Astral. Did she have knowledge about monster types? She must have.

She nodded. "Cure and Fire," she told him without having to be asked.

He nodded in acknowledgement his eyes never leaving the battle. He sheathed his sword, summoning magic to aid him. A Dark Knight capable of magic! I was shocked, amazed even! The wraiths flailed him, swinging their poisonous claws at him only to be easily dodged. It lunged then found itself caught in his strong grip, and lifted off the ground. Pure power surrounded him causing his coat to flap wildly. "Cure," he called, then all that was left of the creature was dust that had spread across the cavern. He spun, readying his sword again while deflecting the wraiths' attacks.

"Life, Niwaka," Astral ordered. Now the cat understood.

Limbs flew through the air as they were being hacked off by Sithicus who came into view. He spun and twisted, slashed and trusted with such speed and agility that he was appeared as a blur. I realized then that he must have cast a Haste spell on himself; but when had cast the spell? How had he learned Time magic so quickly? The wraiths were two less. This distraction had managed to give Astral's familiar enough to gather the energy that she required.

The remaining wraiths could feel the power, just as I could sense the magic in the air. Their screams like deafening wails, they tried to run toward her. Her paws left the ground as her power hit its peek. "Life!" she screamed. Green sparkles danced through the air toward the creatures; however, only one suffered a dusted state, while the other was thrown aside by sheer impact of the blast. A cat using magic too! All these magic users in the same room, using swords and deadly weapons of the like made me feel sick and yet at the same time hopeful.

Both Sephiroth and Sithicus had taken to the last wraith, determined to leave none of the undead to walk this Earth. Torn between the two warriors, it stumbled aside, back against the wall in hope to keep both men in its sight. Sephiroth stepped, readily taking the final kill. The wraith refused to give in so easily. It lunged, following Sephiroth's movements with it's own body. Yet he proved to be much faster than the undead creature's eyes could follow. He moved his blade with incredible speed and accuracy, his holy blade tarring through undead flesh, sending both halves disintegrating through the air, leaving dust at his feet. The battle over, he turned to Astral as if she had been his only concern this whole time. "Are you alright?"

She nodded then shrugged. I could imagine the shame she felt. The Great General Daamon, requiring the aid of not one but two warriors. Astral Daamon needing a rescue. I chuckled dryly to myself, forgetting that she was, after all, only mortal. "Thank you," she uttered at the risk of sounding a little ungrateful.

Sithicus sheathed his weapons and joined Sephiroth's side while waving for me to join them from the shadows. "Well fought just like I always expected," he told Sephiroth.

"What did you expect?" Astral commented with a chuckle, "He's practically a living legend."

Sephiroth shrugged slightly. "You are a strong fighter too, Sithicus. You would have made a great SOLDIER…" He trailed off in thought. Then directed his attention to Astral before he got complimented again. "What's going on here?" Sephiroth approached her concern showing in his eyes.

Again she shrugged. She turned and called out, "Hey Ugly, what did you require minions for?'

"Stop calling me that," a deep dark voice wined. "I have a name you know."

She chuckled apparently amused with the big bad acting like a child, and gestured for her heroes to follow. "I'm going to put you guys to good use," she told them. "As you know, we were originally here to see to some ghostly activity. We started the investigation with barn, lead by our beloved owner of this ranch. After the discovery of a conjuring circle the floor gave way and he was captured. We followed and found him in the room ahead." She thought a moment. "Our demon, may be trying to make a sacrifice to escape his confines. This is all theory naturally," she added with another shrug. I knew she knew about magic, I had once heard that she had been a great wizard at one time but took up the sword in its place. No one seemed to judge her for that decision, why would they judge me? "It could very well be that two completely different groups of monsters just happen to be heading in the direction. Unfortunately, I don't believe in coincidence."

"What exactly were you investigating?" Sithicus asked despite her previous reply. Apparent he didn't believe in those whom remained, despite their condition.

"There were claims of ghosts," she tried again this time in more detail, "Or at least something of that nature. The report claimed that something is haunting the area has reportedly killed some chocobo stock and a few humans. If my theory is correct then we have the source covered. My only problem is fighting the demon and recovering the farmer in tact. Given the previous battle, I strongly doubt that my weapons will be of any use to us, but you guys on the other hand…" She grinned.

Then just as I stepped into the light her sly grin changed into a scowl. She finished her plan despite my appearance. "We may not have to fight him. Simply distract him long enough to retrieve the farmer, and escape. There's a reason why that demon captured that man, and I intend on finding out why." I knew that she never like children but I soon found out that her love for teenagers was even less.

"Where is this creature and how long will you need to get farmer out?" Sephiroth inquired taking her scowl off of me.

She regarded him a moment while gesturing down the tunnel to the illuminated area. "Ten minutes," she said finally.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. You know, the heat of battle and all. Ramuh wished me to bring the boy with me for some purpose he didn't explain." Sithicus indicated to me as though she hadn't seen me yet.

It was then she fully acknowledged my presence. She grumbled something under her breath, "Mouse, Maverick, since I'm obliged to have you join us, you will do as you are told."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She wasn't obliged! And she didn't have to treat me like an ingrate! "I'm an able warrior! I can take care of myself!"

Astral arched a brow. "Is that so? Where your sword mister hero? I see, left it behind. My first statement stands true. Do as you're told you might live to return home someday."

"You talk like I have no future!" I yelled.

"We'll deal with this later," she hissed at me, causing me to swallow my next few choice words as though she knew that they were coming.

I looked to Sithicus and Sephiroth for back up but found none. I could tell now by the way Sithicus ignored me, that he had about as much love for me as Astral did. "You should listen to her, boy. You wanted to come all the way out here to find her, so you should do what she tells you," he said catching me looking at him. I winced, that hadn't been the support I was looking for.

"Well, are we going after the farmer or what? I've a desire to meet this ghost personally, and end its threat," Sithicus told Astral and Sephiroth.

"There's a barrier up ahead," Astral began, partially in thought. "If we go through we can't come back out, unless someone pulls us out." She glanced at me with a task in mind. "You two can distract Ugly, while I save the farmer, Maverick should be able to pull us through. He'll be safe from harm...unless for some odd reason the barrier deactivates, which should be unlikely."

Sephiroth nodded to Astral and prepared to step through the barrier. He paused a moment before stepping through and turned to me, "becoming a warrior is not all about fighting you know, you're job is just as important as ours" He said before turning once more to Sithicus and Astral. "Shall we go then?" He said and walked through the barrier.

I nodded reluctantly at the dark fighter's words. "I suppose," I mumbled.

Sithicus nodded in agreement, drawing his katanas again and moved towards the door. He looked back at Astral and addressed her, forcing himself to speak slowly so that he could be better understood, for the Haste had affected his speech as well. "It would be best if you led. You seem to know what's going on better than us. We'll be there to back you if a fight breaks out."

"Of course," she replied, "I've been taunting the monster for the past hour or so, I strongly doubt that the monster won't attack," she added with a shrug. And who thought that I wasn't mature? Taunting a beast, a demon no less! Was she mad? She lead them down the hall lined with torches, I followed close behind but was careful to feel out for any magical fields. She stopped them only inches from the barrier that crackled occasionally with raw power. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. You'd have to be a fool to miss it.

The red shelled, monster stared at us expectantly with its dark eyes. It thick bulging arms folded across its massive chest, which seemed unnatural for the beast. It sat in a squat position as if it were pouting. But without a mouth who could say?

It simply stared defiantly at us. After Sephiroth, Astral stepped through while watching the beast. She made her way to the farmer and carefully checked his condition. Then pulled him onto her back, as if he were of lightweight. Perhaps he was. I felt it odd to see a slender woman such as Astral carry a man on her back. I had to wonder how strong she really was. She stole a quick look at the symbols in the room, and at the sacrificial table in its center, making mental notes.

The beast looked amused, as if it knew something that they didn't. It simply sat there, watching with smiling eyes. I felt my skin crawl as if they were wandering around in a trap. The silence the beast displayed only made me uneasy.

She stood before me, I hadn't noticed right away, until she called my name. Her voice was choppy and distorted through the barrier, as if she was in a bubble trying to cried out for help.

"Mouse, put your hand through the barrier," she ordered. I knew she couldn't pass through, I had half a mind to let her rot there with the demon, but surely I would have to let one of the others through if I wanted to learn more about their craft.

Reluctantly, I did as I was told, sticking my hand into the invisible shield. A hot wave shot through my arm like a jolt of lightning. Instantly I withdrew my hand. "It hurts," I told her, hoping that she could find another way.

She remained quiet for a moment as she neared the shield. Standing face to face with me, the shield the only thing separating us. "Try again," she told me, her voice shifting into a hiss.

I swallowed heavily and began to push my hand through, again feeling the hot sting of forbidden magicks. But before I could withdraw yet again she had taken hold of my hand, and held it in place, as if trying to torture me. I screamed, oh boy, did I scream.

She stepped through using my hand as an extension to the outside world. She showed very little concern for me, when after hearing my pitiful whimpers. She carefully placed the farmer down by the wall, and offered her hand to pull Sephiroth through.

As her hand reappeared through the barrier and he grasped it, letting her guide him through. He half-stepped and was half-pulled though the barrier, almost bumping into Astral on the other side. He half-muttered and half-stammered an apology, a very slight tinge of crimson breaking his cool facade. It was gone as quick as it came.

Astral smiled sheepishly, while she checked if he was okay, if the barrier damaged him as it had done me. Sure that he was fine, he turned his attention guide Sithicus through, while Astral saw to the farmer.

"Maverick," she ordered. I was nervous to respond, worrying about what other form of torture she would inflict upon me. I crouched down by her side, nervous. Perhaps she did what she did to punish me for my lip earlier.

She quickly took up my arm, pulling back my sleeve revealing the burn marks that had been freshly made. "I'm sure there's a few herbs around here that will sooth the sting," she said mostly to herself. She let go of me finishing with the cool tone that I had grown accustom to, "It's far from the heart. You'll live." Then directed proceeded to find out more about the farmer.

"Hrm..." She said after a while, examining a small mark on the farmer's wrist. "This man's an imposter."


	6. The Interrogation Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Alistair, Maverick, Sithicus, Sephiroth, and Astral

**Chapter 6: The Interrogation Part 1  
Bob's Perspective**

Muffled sounds, sounds that I soon realized were voices. Where was I? Was I captured? Am I a prisoner? These were only a few of the thoughts that had crossed my mind when I came to. I groaned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, bracing myself for the sight of armed men ready to tare me to pieces to find out the valuable information that a mage such as myself would possess; not that they would be capable of understanding my knowledge's complexity.

Instead, a meek, mouse-like boy sat before me, a ruined bloodied rag in hand. We stared at each other a moment before it registered in the boy's mind that he should do something. "A-Astral!" the boy called to someone in a room beyond.

My mouth hung open for a moment, my throat still too hoarse to speak. I wanted to ask 'what was happening? Was I a prisoner?' I didn't take lightly to being held against my will. These fools clearly have no idea with whom they are dealing with.

I sat up, drawing the boy's attention. He quickly rose to his feet and backed away as if I was some dangerous fiend. Perhaps to them…I was. I smirked and examined my dark surroundings.

From what I could tell, I was in a small room used as a spare. I could see the kitchen from where I sat, where a man was starring out the window, watching the outside world. It was the boy's voice that drew his attention. The soft glow of the candle light next to me hardly provided me with enough light to see the contents of the rooms beyond, or to whom the boy was calling.

"Are you a wizard?" The boy asked finally, his voice full of fear and curiosity. He gestured slightly at the markings on my wrist. I covered up the tattoo, suddenly feeling uneasy about my trade. Something about this world made magic seem unwanted, as if it were a crime or worse, a sin.

Hesitantly, I nodded. If he knew that I was just as afraid of them as they were of me, I think that the boy would have laughed. I would soon learn that it was those who didn't fear magic, those whom respected it that I would have to, in turn, respect or fear. I would have to learn that it made no difference what I thought of them, or who I was.

The man in the other room turned toward us, unsheathing his blades as he made his way toward my room. He had a harsh stare, malevolent in many ways. A scar ran across his left eye; which only added to his cruel stare, and to the seriousness of the event.

He grinned as he raised his weapon to my throat, taking some sick pleasure in seeing the fear in my eyes. Only when his intentions were perfectly clear, only then did he speak. Nothing about this man was soft, only harsh and cold. "It seems that the authorities have taken an interest in you, wizard," he said in a whispery tone, "Perhaps you could explain all of this to us in detail." Judging by the sword at my throat, I assumed that it was hardly a request. "Why were you in the caves below the barn? Why do you have a tattoo on your wrist? And why are the guards looking for you?"

I attempted to move the blade from my throat, trying to give myself room so that my flesh wouldn't tare while I answered. Though he may be a barbaric specimen of the human race, there was no need for me to be uncivilized. Yet the weapons didn't yield, and I was forced to back myself into a corner, I had nowhere to run. I too grinned, masking my fear but at the same I was beginning to find my situation slightly humorous.

Memories of the past days were gradually remembered. "Caves…I know nothing of that. As for the marking," Again I covered the blue markings with the sleeves of my shirt, then added with a half smile, "It's states my rank; It means nothing here." At least I hoped it didn't. Again the fear that magic was somehow forbidden in this world crept into my mind. There was the matter of the guards still. He wanted to know. I knew I had to provide and answer, but I didn't know if I should be truthful. Given the circumstances, I doubted that he would believe me. "As for the guards… It's nothing more than a mere misunderstanding. I've simply been accused of a crime I didn't commit. Is that all?" My last question came out rather arrogantly; too arrogantly for my liking. Such a tone with an armed man was as a good just as a death wish.

He seemed to consider this, before shaking his head and proceeding with the questions. "No, that's not all. We just had three soldiers at our door looking for a man with a tattoo, and you are that man," he added as if it were the truth, "If you are to remain in our presence, I would like to know exactly WHAT crime you supposedly didn't commit. You can either tell us, or I can extract the information from you using more subtle methods. The choice is yours." His words rolled off his tongue very quickly and very smoothly. He was experienced at threatening, I could tell as much. I've been threatened before by many a man; I can tell the difference between a bully and an experienced killer.

I swallowed heavily. Another man joined us, though he only watched, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. Eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight, but his face, posture, not even his eyes gave any indication that he felt animosity toward any of us.

"You can't kill him!" The mousy-boy exclaimed "What if he's telling the truth, huh!"

The boy was ignored. "I was accused of murdering a few people of nobility. But I know that it was a Dark Knight who did the deed. He has also has a tattoo, though on his back, and definitely much different than my own. Seeing how you are such a true believer and all, I don't see myself getting a chance to prove my innocence. If you're going to kill me than do it! I'm ready." I stuck out my chest and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and waited for the deathblow.

It was his dark morbid chuckle that made me open an eye. "I never said I was going to kill you, wizard. I only said that if you didn't tell me what I needed to know, I was going to have to pull the information out of you by other means."

He put his weapons away, much to my relief. "So who was it who turned up dead, wizard? Or must I threaten you again?"

"No, no, no," I replied hastily. "I don't trust you mind you, but to answer your question; a few influential people who refused to co-operate with some Empire. I was given a tool for a certain General, who is said to be able to bring peace or at least a certain amount order to the kingdom."

Yes, there was a General involved, though known to me only in name; a General Daamon. "What's this gift; this tool you speak of?" the man asked. "And how will it stop these murders?"

I nearly choked on my tongue. How was I to know? "I cannot say," I said with as much calm as I could manage when dealing with underling. Then it occurred to me that perhaps should I say something about how I had acquired the tool, that my aggressor would let me complete my task. "However, I can tell you that an Angelic being gave me the tool, requesting that I only give it to one General Daamon. Honestly, to have the Heavens come to your aide…he must be a great man indeed." Boy was I going to be in for a shock…

For a moment, while they sized up the information that they had gathered, I felt relieved and quite sure that they would let me go. Unfortunately, my hopes were dashed by woman... as always. She entered the room like a summers breeze, quiet, graceful, and sure of herself.

She carried herself with the manor of a noble, but bore the visible markings that she was taught how to behave like the upper class and not born into it. Ivory skin, long dark curls, and icy blue eyes that could see into your soul, these things I would remember for the rest of my life; a woman not easily forgotten. "Get some rest now, Mouse. I'll wake when we're ready to leave," she told the boy in a commanding tone. Her stern gaze hushed the boy's complaints.

The boy left the room grumbling under his breath. She smiled, though it didn't feel like she was smiling at me, but rather at my situation. "May I?" she asked my interrogator.

"Oh, uh...yeah. Go ahead," he mumbled, as if he had just waken from a bad dream. She nodded then turned her icy gaze on me. "Name and Rank," she ordered sternly.

It seemed so irrelevant at the time, but now…

I used the first name that came to mind. I didn't want to be sought out after this fiasco, especially by name. "Bob, Black Wizard, Warrior of the Light."

She arched a brow; something in her expression told me that she didn't believe me. Maybe I should have chosen a more elaborate name. She took up my wrists, seeking out the markings. She nodded to herself, a glimmer of recognition sparkling in her eyes. "What are you doing outside of your realm, wizard," her tone was harsh and cold.

I was aghast. No woman has ever spoken out of line, at least from where I come from. I learned quickly that it wasn't the case here, especially with her. Still…

I grimaced and tore my gaze from hers. It was the slight movement of those watching that made me answer. I returned my gaze to her figure. "I was studying some ruins and stumbled across a portal. I just happened to have walked through."

My eyes fluttered back to her glare. She wasn't impressed. "How did you come across this gate?"

"I told you woman, I was studying some ruins," I snapped.

She sighed and moved away. "I've studied various ruins myself, and I haven't come across any gateways to other worlds," she stated.

"They're rare," I stated simply, harshly. "Besides I don't expect a woman to know how to find a portal, they simply lack the intelligence."

She clenched her hands into fists and forced a smile on her face that clearly said, 'If you say that one more time, I'll make you into a woman.'

I felt nervous, but I didn't show it. I simply glared at her. A woman should know her place, but given the circumstances, given the size of her two guardians, I didn't feel the incentive to start a war with her.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying that I couldn't find a portal because I don't think like man? Basically, because I'm a woman." I saw where this going; equal rights and all that nonsense. We were here first, we provide and they clean house, and more often than not our pocket books as well. "I'll ask you one more time; how did you come across the portal? Enlighten this simple female mind of mine." The last sentence came out as a hiss.

Women could be so annoying, pestering us busy men until they got what they wanted, and not even a word of gratitude in return. This one wasn't whining though, she had threatening tone, though it possessed a pleasant under tone. If her glare could roast a man, I'd be burning in the seven Hells all at the same time. My hands shook uncontrollably, forcing me to sit on them.

"There was a hidden chamber," I began after a moment. "Can I get some water?" No one moved. "Now?" I tested. Still no one moved.

She flexed her fingers, her patience wearing thin. Already I could feel her nail digging into my flesh. With the first man, I'd loose limbs, with the second I'd have a slight chance, but with her, I'd be promised an eternity of torture for my insubordination. She had the air of a sorceress, a rare trait in the world. Women were healers and men were black mages or red mages; that's all there was to it; no questions asked. Sorceresses were abominations to the wizarding world, often banished, or even executed.

One glance at her sword, told me that she was indeed a warrior. But it was the fact that she never once reached for it that countered my thoughts that she was knight. A warrior was often dependant of his blade. I stole a quick glance at the men in the room, noting that their hands held the hilt of the weapons. A cold shiver ran down my spine.

"There was an archway, it looked a lot like a mirror without the reflection. I placed my key stone into a small opening and…it shone." I couldn't think of any other way to explain it. "A liquid surface came into being. Through it, I was brought here, to this world."

"How long ago was this?"

"I guess close to a month," I shrugged while trying to remember.

"Why didn't you go back through the portal?"

"I-I never realized I was a different world," I replied irritated with her constant questioning.

"There was no indication what-so-ever that you had left your world or have I mistaken you for a coward?"

I glared at her. She was claiming that I was fleeing from my world. "I was told as much only by a guardian. Then I left for the nearest town."

"How close was the nearest town?"

"I don't know, there was a salvage ship and I was taken aboard; against my will might I add."

She arched a brow a piece of the puzzle having fallen into place. "How did you end up in this situation, running from the law?"

"As I explained to your rather aggressive friend," I gestured with a nod toward my first inquirer, "it was a case of mistaken identities."

She shrugged then added heartlessly, "That only answers half the question."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "After I opened the portal I was confronted with an ethereal being claiming to be the Temple Guardian. I was told that it wouldn't allow me passage back to my world, unless I fulfilled its request, which you are currently interfering with."

"Deliver a gift to General Daamon," she brushed it off as it were nothing. "Continue."

"When I was taken aboard the salvage ship I met with a Dark Knight. Apparently he had thing against wizards, he kept leering at me." I shuddered; the image of the Dark Knight's face became the dominant figure in my memory. "He spoke of his turning, what ever that is. He spoke of the Death of a King and Queen, and future plans to assassinate a Sovereign."

She blanched. Did I strike a nerve? "So you talked to him?"

"He was doing the talking, I was just there. By the time we arrived to the port-town, he told me to run. I had a three day head start, and I have been running ever since."

"Did he identify himself as a Dark Knight?" she asked after a moments pause.

"You're interrupting me," he growled. "He did eventually, when we met again. I came here as quickly as I could, to complete my mission and to head back home. All I remember is spending the night in the barn. It was sometime during the night that the screams rang out. They were dragged into the barn, where he slew them. I had a protection spell half cast… It's not my forte but it was worth a try. Then just as he swung to…I don't remember anything else. Which brings us to now."

"Thank you, that it'll be all," she said dismissively, then left for outside, slamming the door despite herself.


	7. The Interrogation Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Alistair, Sithicus, Sephiroth, and Astral, Vincent

**Chapter 7: The Interrogation Part 2  
Alistair's Perspective**

"You really shouldn't speak to a woman like that, you know," came the dark chuckle of my first interrogator. "Where I'm from, if you talk to a woman like that, you get castrated." He moved toward me, his cruel grin shifting to a stern frown. "But one thing still bothers me; I think you're lying. At least about your name, if not anything else. What wizard in their right mind would call themselves 'Bob the great and powerful wizard'? No, my friend, wizards prefer elaborate names that usually reflect their personalities. You just don't seem like a 'Bob' to me. So tell me, what is your real name?" His hand fell to hilt of his blade. Again he was threatening me! I eyed his weapon, praying that he wouldn't find any excuse to use it against me.

"I have a question too," came the voice, whispery with an edge of aggression, it was the voice of the man watching us. "What is this gift that it is oh-so important that you deliver it?" His distrust was clearly apparent in his tone. Was it a trick of the light, or did his eyes just get brighter? For a brief moment, I am reminded of a gargoyle; silent, still, and continuously watching for sin.

I was torn between who to answer first. Better to deal with the closest threat. "What's wrong with my name?" I snapped, "Bob is as good a name as any. I'm sure it's just as good as yours, or even yours," I gesture to the man watching, then return my gaze to my aggressor. "And I never said I was great and powerful Wizard, you just assumed that. But I guess it is rather obvious," I added haughtily, then I directed my attention to the next question, "I can't say what the gift is because I don't know what 'it' is!" I felt as though I was repeating myself, there were so many questions of my own that I had no answer for; it was getting so frustrating. How could these people expect me to answer theirs?

Then a glimmer of hope sparked in my memory, of an invisible figure, or at least invisible to the untrained eye. This being, basked in magic, any wizard could see. The being sat across from me, waiting patiently. "Ask the entity, it's sitting right there." I pointed to the empty spot in the center of the wall. The being looked around and for a moment I thought that it would point to itself questioningly. Instead it shrugged, knowing that no other could see him, unless it wanted to be seen.

The others stole a quick glance to the empty spot. "There is nothing there, you babbling fool," my aggressor growled under his voice. "Why would you wish us to ask an empty corner? Perhaps you want us distracted momentarily so that you could make and escape? Well I don't fall for a wizard's tricks that easily."

He stared at me with a whole new motive. I felt as though he would kill me should I not comply to his impossible demands. Information that I did not have, I could not give. The information that they sought could be had, but they had no faith to seek it out. What was a wizard to do? Escape crossed my mind for the hundredth time, but with that woman out there, would I stand a chance? I shook the thought from my head. Only a woman; my magic could deal with her.

"E-Escape? Where to exactly? I assure you that I couldn't have gone far. I have a gift to deliver." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Now tell me, then... Bob... Why would you deliver a gift when you don't even know what it is? What if it means the death of the General? Then what? You would have an entire army howling for your blood! I think you are not telling us everything. So please continue," he pressed as if I had more to tell. Well I didn't, all I had left really were my own opinions.

"I've told you everything," I hissed, my patience exceeding their limits. "I have to deliver this gift one way or another to this General. I don't care if it means his death, it's none of my concern, nor should be any of yours. By the time the army found out about the general's death, assuming that this gift is a fatal one, I would have already made it back home."

He seemed shocked, as if a revelation had stuck him square in the face. Still, he managed to keep everything about him as threatening as humanly possible. "I still don't think you are telling us everything, wizard. Before we continue, are you absolutely certain you wish to keep hiding whatever you are hiding? Because my methods of extracting information have been known to be somewhat painful. It would be unlikely that you would be able to cast a spell with no fingers..." My aggressor half-drew his weapons, then momentarily paused to throw me a cruel grin. Like I needed another one of those.

"No, No! That's okay, no need to cut off my fingers," I complied tiredly, cradling my fingers as my imagination took hold. "Honestly, I don't think you ruffians care whether or not I'm telling the truth. You have no way of proving otherwise!" I eyed the sword again, there was nothing else to tell! "What do you want me to say! So my name is not exactly Bob, it's Alistair. And I still don't know what the gift is!"

"You can help, you know," I snapped at the invisible being, then returned my gaze to my aggressor. The other man glanced at the being that he couldn't see. I felt as thought that perhaps that this one might believe me.

"I knew we could come to some sort of an understanding." My aggressor spoke as he sheathed his sword. "Now tell me, who is this 'entity' you keep babbling on about?"

"I am 'not' babbling!" I shouted, but quickly lost my nerve. "The entity claimed that its name is Phantom. Other than that and the fact that its been following me since I left the ruins; I know nothing about it. As you can see its conversations are clearly one sided. I know nothing of its power, or of its purpose. I do know however that the being who sent this entity, this Phantom, was a Seraphim."

Once again, his hand fell onto his sword hilts. "A Seraphim? What's that?" he asked.

I cocked my head to the side, surprised by the question. "Aren't you educated, boy? A Seraphim is the highest rank the Angels can achieve, a General of sorts. You see a simple Angel must earn their wings thus start with none, a Guardian Angel has two wings, an Arch Angel has Four, and a Seraphim has Six. There's an old legend of Angels bearing up eight wings." I told them, making a three-seminar lecture into a very brief summery.

He gritted his teeth, and his eyes flared up with wild rage. I had no idea how close to death I was. I must have stuck a nerve somewhere. "You call me boy again and I'll cut you to ribbons, wizard!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "So what's this Seraphim got to do with this so-called 'entity' that has been following you? You been a bad boy? Invoke the wrath of the Angels and all that?"

"I don't recall having ever done such a thing. But then again, why wouldn't the simple things we do, draw the attention of some greater being." I frowned in thought. "Come to think of it..."

My thoughts were interrupted by the woman re-entering the room. "General Daamon is on his way," she announced to the others, hardly paying me a glance.

"I may have invoked something. That spell I used, the one that was half finished when the Dark Knight made his appearance. The spell I was casting was a part of a ritual that I had found on a scroll. From what I read, it was designed to mask a person's identity. Given my situation, I thought it would have been a good time to use it... I don't think it worked though..."

My aggressor chuckled. "Perhaps indeed. Do you still have this scroll in your possession, wizard?"

I searched my clothes, looking for the pockets of my robes, only to realize that I wasn't wearing my robes, but some lowly peasants garb. "My robes, woman! Where are they?" I snapped.

The woman glared at me. "How the hell would I know where they are?" She growled, restraining herself by taking a step away from me.

"It's a woman's habit to go snooping about in other people business," I answered simply. Anything that was yours was theirs too. They were nothing more than gossiping hens, with nothing better to do than to go through things that were none of their business.

"I take it those aren't your clothes you're wearing?" She tried.

"I would never wear such rags!" I say with much discuss, pulling the clothes as far from my flesh as humanly possible. "I didn't take them off!" I snapped at her.

"Well I sure as hell didn't," she growled. "Seeing you naked is last thing I want to see." I glared at her. 'It would be a privilege' I wanted to yell, but I could already hear her taunting laughter.

I hadn't noticed, but the invisible being had left us, and now floating through the air, were my clothes. "Would those be it?" she said rather calmly, as if she had seen this sort thing on a regular basis.

"Thank you," I mumbled to being who returned to his seat. I pulled on my navy blue robes, the uniform of my trade. I looked into my pointed hat, and withdrew my scroll from its inside, before placing it on my head, and shadowing my eyes. I handed the scroll to the nearest person, my aggressor.

He unrolled it, and stared. He knew nothing of magic, I was tempted to say as much, but chose to play along. I could get out of here faster if this man was too much of a coward to admit his faults.

"As you can see it's legitimate," I commented.

The woman read over my aggressor's shoulder nodding as though she understood the symbols. For a moment I believed that she might actually know a bit of magic, and from that moment I was afraid; that she knew what I knew. "These signs don't look right," she said more to herself, I grimaced. "But, it could work, given the proper elements, and possibly a sacrifice."

My aggressor nodded dumbly. "A sacrifice, huh?" He shot me an evil grin, making sure that I caught the hidden meaning behind his glance. "Where would we get one of those?"

"Ah...What does she know about magic?" I said dismissively.

"I know quite a bit," she answered harshly, "But if you need proof, I don't mind showing you first hand." Her eyes began to glow softly, as she harnessed all energies to her will. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as my body became intensely warm, still I shuddered. Just as quickly as she had summoned the power she let it go, leaving me gasping for air.

"Sa-Sacrifice," I stuttered, "I didn't use one. But as you said the proper elements would have to be present before I could cast the spell."

"If the elements aren't present it doesn't necessarily mean that they won't present themselves. In some cases, some spells have been know to create the 'sacrifice'." The woman folded her arm across her chest and watched me a moment. "Besides a sacrifice was provided for you; the two occupants of this household, the people who took you in. You may not have sacrificed them…"

A third man, who resembled a vampire in his crimson cloak, entered the room, interrupting the woman form her speech. He spoke with her in whispers. She nodded, excused herself and left with the man. We waited in an uncomfortable silence. She was on to something…

She returned, giving her companions a silent warning. A cold sweat dotted my brow, what now? Was my time up? She stood at attention, when a humble looking soldier entered. Was this supposed to be the legendary General Daamon? The others did the same.

"I'm General Daamon," he announced sounding slightly insecure, but then his voice shifted. It turned arrogant, cold, and commanding. "I was told it was urgent. I certainly hope I didn't waist my time coming to this hovel."

"You're General Daamon?" I asked. "I thought you were a little more...humble." I reminded myself of his garb. Humble in looks perhaps, and not in speech. Whatever, even if he was a fake, I could go home after this.

"It's the middle of the night, I've been traveling nonstop for three days with my men, and when I was about to camp for the night, I get a message saying that 'It is of utmost importance'. Needless to say, I am not impressed. What is it you called me here for?"

I was taken a back by his harsh tone. Needless to say, he wasn't what I expected for a General.

"Ugh...General, I have been sent from afar to present you with this gift." I gestured to the invisible being who began to materialize, baring the gifts for him in the form of a small charm. The General did a double take.

"It seems I owe you an apology, wizard. You were indeed telling the truth about this entity. Either that, or we are all going insane, that is..." my aggressor spoke. His words were immediately replied by the woman's dark laughter. "I always figured insanity would be much more amusing," she said dryly, moving toward the table as her General watched on as if waiting on orders.

"Apology accepted," I responded to my aggressor, but kept a close eye on the woman's movements. Something about her betrayed her words, betrayed her authority. It must have been then that I suspected it…


	8. Phantom Menace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Alistair, Sithicus, Astral, Fenris, Sephiroth, and Vincent Cameo by Vick and Wedge

**Chapter 8: The Phantom Menace  
Alistair's Perspective**

Now visible, I could see make out the beings white robes. He had been a cleric in his former life, hardly a threat. Ghoul like hands held his precious crystal shard in a tight grip. At first I thought it was the being that radiated its soft light onto us, but soon realized that the source of the light was the crystal itself. "To thee, General Daamon, I grant these gifts. If your wit is as quick as they claim, than this puzzle shouldn't trouble you." His voice radiated from the air itself as he placed the jewel onto the nightstand. No sooner had the gem left its guardian's grasp it split into three separate gems. Was he simply holding the gem together?

"For the use of my power, a test of might is granted to thee." It finished then faded into nothingness.

"Who was that, wizard?" my aggressor hissed to me, his voice just as sharp as his blade. "We would know the apparition's name before we summon it again."

"Phantom," I sighed. He hadn't been listening when I told him prior.

The woman glared at the glowing gems, watching them take turns shining as if sounding a hidden note. The General moved to take his prize only to have his arm snatched up by the woman, "Don't touch them," she ordered.

He withdrew his hand obediently; sweat marking his brow. It must have been then that I was sure who was really in charge; who was truly General Daamon. Trust no one; it seems as though she has learned that lesson well.

She watched the crystals a moment longer, taking in the pattern; memorizing their rhythmic glow, no two shining at the same time. "Alarm!" Came a cry. Followed by a sharp voice ordering the man to hold his position. But the voice didn't yield, he cried out instead "The camp is under attack."

No one moved for a long moment, as if waiting for some formal information of an attack. Finally my aggressor left the room to see to these matters. "What's going on out…! Holy mother of...! What the hell is that?" My aggressor hastily stumbled back into the house, his swords drawn. "Astral, Sephiroth, and anybody who wants to get their hands dirty, we've got some company, and he looks hungry."

The one he addressed as Sephiroth moved to attention, drawing his long blade and skulking outdoors as if the foe wasn't worthy of his talent. The woman named Astral did the same, drawing her weapon, but before she made to leave she cast a dark look upon me. She thought for a moment, her glare searing into my head. "It's time to find out how powerful you really are, Mr. Wizard." She growled taking me by the collar and dragging me out.

"I suppose I don't have a say in this!" I growled unable to release myself from her grip.

I received a shove as my answer. Before us stood three octopus-like creatures. They were simply made up of one giant red eye with rows of razor sharp teeth to serve as its mouth. Its legs were the tentacles that lashed about it as it moved rapidly over the ground that had vanished beneath the fog. The whole package was held together by its slimy green hide. A thick fog surrounded us, hampering my vision beyond the battlefield. I saw my would-be allies, and the three creatures who would have me for their meal. Even the house behind us became nothing more than a mere memory.

"You'll help us our you'll die," Astral growled, "Attempt to escape and those –things will be the least of your worries."

"If you two stay here and distract its attention, Sithicus and I can get behind it and split its attention." Sephiroth muttered quickly to Vincent, Fenris and Sithicus, a battle plan already forming in his head.

"Vick, Wedge," Astral barked, "Round to the left."

The three creatures moved slowly toward us, wheezing 'Daamon' in a language they couldn't speak, let alone understand. But they knew; they knew who they were looking for. The false general stepped forward, his weapon still sheathed. "I'm he! I command you to-"

With a mighty swing of a tentacle, the false general was flung into the mist and into the fray, where the beast moved in on the stunned man and devoured him. Sickening bone crunching sounds were heard, as well as long slurps as they feasted on the false General. Oh well, at least I completed my end of the bargain.

"We'll take the one on the right," my aggressor told the one named Sephiroth. "Astral, Vincent, Fenris, take the one in the middle. Alistair, help Vicks and Wedge."

Astral nodded to the two soldiers, telling them to comply.

A magical aura surrounded my aggressor's body. He too was capable of magic? What was the world coming to? He hadn't bore the markings of a mage and yet… This was getting confusing. The aura faded from my aggressor and engulfed Sephiroth. His movements hastened. Time magic too! I felt light headed, this wasn't possible.

"Gentlemen," she addressed Fenris, a shady young man, and Vincent, a stoic vampire, "Ready when you are." She motioned for me to join the soldiers, her glare was enough to give me a vague idea what she'd do to me if I didn't comply.

In union the eyes turned to face each team. It was strange how they waited for us to prepare. Sephiroth was the first to charge. With super human speed, his sword sang through the air, thirsting for his opponent's blood. The foe faded as he attacked, causing him to slide to a halt as the foe rounded on his slamming the warrior with an onslaught of tentacles rained down on him. "Maybe we have to hit them according to the order the jewels glowed in!" He called out over the battle, having managed to drawback from the attack.

"Stick to you're intended targets," Astral ordered the soldiers. She took initiative, attacking the target nearest her, her blade trailing slightly behind her as she ran. As she neared, she slashed the ground, throwing dirt into the monster's eye, then spun around slashing the beast, who screeched and retreated several steps, it's tentacles trying to rubs its eye. "Vicks, Wedge now," she ordered also retreating from the beast's range, avoiding any counter attack.

Without hesitation they attacked their target, jabbing their swords into its thick hide, and quickly pulling them out in fear of loosing their weapons.

"Vincent your turn!" Astral commanded, "That one there!" She gestured toward the eye nearest Sithicus and Sephiroth.

Nodding, Vincent raised his pistol and took aim. The air exploded with a bang and a flash as Vincent's pistol came to life. The bullet struck the creature as he to attack again.

Sephiroth coughed and stood from where he had landed, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Advancing once again, he feinted low before reversing the attack, spinning with blinding speed and hitting high, his sword biting deep. Blood, splattered from the wound, staining his hair as he prepared for his next strike.

Flanking Sephiroth, Sithicus dashed around the creature while Sephiroth distracted it. An enormous tentacle lashed out at him, but he quickly tucked into a short roll and hopped back to his feet. Using his forward momentum to his advantage, Sithicus simply brought his katanas around to one side as he ran by, scoring two deep wounds in the side of the creature, and he came to a stop on the other side of it, prepared to dodge any counters the Phantom might throw at him.

Astral watched as the pattern repeated the gifts design. Sithicus dealt his blow to the beast, and for a brief second I thought that I could see the spirit shift to its new body. As the transfer was being made Astral's blade had already pierced its hide. It's eye widened in surprise as she grinned and pulled her blade in a diagonal slash, casually turning away as it's bodies fell apart and disintegrated.

I watched gaping at the battle I was witnessing. They were amazing fighters, as if thinking the same thoughts; orders were no longer issued to one another. They danced Death's Dance, taking their foes down with amazing speed and force. And before I knew it the battle had ended, and now I was facing my deepest fears. What was going to happen to me now? Now that I know that it was a death trap? I swallowed heavily as the woman made her way toward me, sheathing he blade. "Arrest him," she ordered. The soldiers took hold of me.

"Wait wasn't his fault," my aggressor argued, much to my surprise, as sheathing his blades.

My mouth hung open. "That's not why I'm arresting him," Astral replied coolly, then regarded me, "You may not know it but you're withholding valuable information; information that I need." I scowled. "No harm will come to you, but I can't afford to have you escape. My humble apologies to treat you, Hero of Light, in such a manor." She spoke my title with such mockery that it made me feel embarrassed that I had been one of the chosen four. She made me doubt the obvious truth. I had proven my place in the world, why was I doubting it so? What was she going to do to me?

She moved inside the house, I assumed to retrieve her belongings as well as her new prize. When she returned outside, the young boy 'Mouse' and a feline panther with a flaming blue tail followed her. The heroes surrounded her, waiting to know more about the artifacts she had received. She gave my aggressor a gem, and another piece to the one called Fenris. "If you can't use it, give it to someone who can," she told him simply.

Fenris took the light blue orb with awe in his eyes. He turned it over examining its value before asking, "Thanks, this is freaking kewl. Ugh, but what does it do?"

Astral arched a brow. "You're from our realm, and you don't know what an 'ALL' Materia does or even looks like." She grinned despite herself. "In a nut shell, if you equip it in link slot in your weapon, your Materia will be able to target all enemies with your magic instead of just the one." She shook her head, trying not to laugh.

Fenris looked at her, his face red with embarrassment. "Oh... An ALL Materia. I thought you said AWL. Well that makes a big difference." Fool.

Sephiroth dropped from his stance as the battle ended, returning Masamune to his side.

Sithicus faced the rest of the group, particularly Astral. "We should get out of here. I'm sure that thing out there is going to draw more attention than we want it to..."

Sephiroth nodded his agreement.

Astral nodded and left the group biding them to stay where they were. She returned with three chocobos, the one she was riding included. She gently pat her chocobo as she relayed more orders. "We might be able to make it to Costa Del Sol by day break," she announced. "But first we should stop by to pick up the rest of our group at the camp site, unless they went into the forest, then they're on their own."

"Maverick, You'll ride with Sithicus." The boy glanced at my aggressor sleepily, and my aggressor, Sithicus, glared at the boy. Astral chuckled, "Vincent, Fenris, since you know each other you'll ride together."

Sephiroth had already climbed up behind her, before she could finish giving her orders. She glanced at him over her shoulder, then returned her attention to the soldiers who were holding me captive. "You'll take him to the city, where he'll be under the protection of Ramuh. Once you're done with him, send someone to burry O'Connel's remains. Then take a few days off." I was right then, she was General Daamon. I could hardly cry my triumph in my discovery, after all it seemed as though I was the only one who hadn't known.

They saluted with a "Yes, General." And we left them to ride off into the darkness. I was thankful to be rid of them, but somehow I knew that it would not be the last I would see of them.


	9. The Shifting Forest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Sephiroth, Astral, Sithicus, Maverick, Fenris, Vincent, and Niwaka

**Chapter 9: The Shifting Forest  
Sephiroth's Perspective**

Our mission already delayed by the minor events. Our party made haste toward the campsite with Astral's chocobo at the lead. I indicated to her our last known location, finding no sign of the campfire in the distance. Though it struck me as odd, I didn't give it a second thought.

Dew was already forming on the grass, and the sun was peaking over the horizon. The worst time for any visual contact, when the light is shifting from night to day, leaving everything as some obscure shape.

If entering the forest at night was considered a hazard surely entering now would be a death sentence. Somehow though I'm led to believe that our reluctant leader simply did not want to be left behind while tending to other duties.

We dismounted at a vacant campsite, the others having gone against orders and journeyed onward. Of course, there was the possibility that they were lured or even attacked. I peered into the forest, seeking out would be foes while Astral tended to the chocobos.

Map and book in hand, she strode the length of the sight, occasionally stopping to observe a specific scene, even touching the ground. It was suggested that she might be tracking, examining evidence then drawing conclusions. Had it not been for the fact that, crouched down slow low to the ground, fingers touching the broken strands of grass and concentrating directly ahead, I would have thought the same.

I was used to such unorthodox behaviour from her by now. I returned my sights onto the forest beyond and peered deeply within. The shapes weren't the same. The distance of my sight had shifted from what I had remembered it to be. I put down to a trick of the new light and thought nothing more of it.

Just then, just as I was about to turn, a shuffling sound was heard. I knew few others would have heard it therefore I didn't bother with doubt. My hand found it way to the hilt of my blade and I step forward ready to investigate.

Astral put a restraining hand on my arm. "How well can you see in the Dark?" she asked seemly out of the blue.

I glanced at her, somewhat annoyed to have my attention pulled away from my prey. I let it go, casting one last look at the forest before regarding her and smiled. I would have thought that she have known by now what some of my abilities were, given that she too was a member of SOLDIER.

"Better than any normal person. My eyesight is one of the many things that Mako enhances," I told her. Instantly I knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "I have a bad feeling about this forest, if the other went in it, I'm not sure they survived," I added.

She glanced back at the forest, following my lead. She appeared to give it some thought and then looked at me. "I warned them," she sighed.

"There were probably a few experienced fighters in that group, at least that'll increase their odds of survival," I offered. The eerie feeling that I felt about this forest made me think otherwise.

She shook her head, forcing the loss of allies from her mind, and focused on the matter hand. "Sight!" she exclaimed, "I know you see better than most," she smiled pointing in a half-hearted motion to her own eyes, who also possessed the deep mako gleam. Whatever Hojo had done to her, however much mako he had subjected her to, she now possessed no pupils, but maintained a soft icy blue glow.

In such a primitive world, I suppose she must have found it easy to manipulate them into thinking she was a powerful sorceress. A few years ago I would have dismissed the idea of magic, but now…

She took my arm in hers and pointed off to a bundle of trees in the distance. "You see that grouping over there?" I nodded. "How many do you see?" Her tone suggested that it was game she was playing. Often times it was her way to teach.

I concentrated on the indicated target, picking out several trees, catching them as the moved together and apart at a moments thought. I was surprised at what I had witnessed, and suddenly I was aware of what that sound in the forest had been: the trees themselves. "I can vaguely see the individual trees but there seems to be more of them than when I last looked. There are a lot of them now, but I expect giving you an exact number would be useless if it is going to change again," I replied, looking back at her. "I can give you a number if you wish." I challenged, grinning.

Satisfied, she only smiled. "Good. I'll concentrate on keeping us out of the bogs. You just need to watch the trees. Make sure we keep heading South at all costs. The forest may not be thick, but the trees like to play."

I smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry, I'll keep us going South."

Sithicus was grinning at us, arms folded across his chest, waiting for instruction.

Her touch faded as she moved to instruct the remaining members of our party. "Stay close," she ordered, "The only monsters in this forest are Trent trees, those would be the trees that are moving," she felt she needed to explain. Given that this particular threat was uncommon in our world, the decision to explain was perhaps for the best. "Under any circumstance 'do not' attack them. If one tree falls four more rise to take its place. The last thing we need is to run from an entire forest."

The mere threat of a monster caused the fighters to instantly brining their weapons at the ready, hungry for battle and still feeling the adrenaline from our bout with Phantom. Astral scowled at them, "Put your weapons away," she hissed, "I just finished saying that we can't kill anything in the forest."

I stared at the dense forest ahead of us, the very location tugging at some distant memories blocked only by the newly forming fog. I redirected my mind to focus on my given task. This was no time to brood.

"We should do something about the boy," Sithicus moving quietly through the camp next to Astral. "His white robes stand out like a beacon. The trees might be the only monsters in the forest, but we might not be the only people, and it's likely that we'd be the few with good intentions."

Astral expression suggested that she thought otherwise. If we had to be doubly cautious in this forest with two expert SOLDIERs than the odds that some vagabond lurking within the forest depths waiting to ambush us was far more unlikely. Still she humoured him. Reluctantly she pulled off her own dark coat and handed it to Maverick. The boy grimaced but put it on.

"Better?" she inquired of Sithicus though I knew she didn't care.

"Much," Sithicus replied after studying the boy. "Now he won't stick out like a sore thumb." He drew up his own hood and skulked off into the forest leaving Astral to mutter something about his thumbs that should not in any circumstance be repeated.

"Let's get a move on," his voice ordered, "This forest is quite uncomfortable to be in…" Astral glowered at the shadows. It will be interesting to see that thumb thing performed.

She nodded at me, signalling to move on with my mission.

Surrounded by moving Trents, she silently directed us around hidden bogs, having to force us twice to circle a small cluster of shifting trees to avoid our own untimely defeat by the ravenous foliage. With the trees shifting every other minute, the simple task was growing more challenging with every step. For my part of the mission, I was obliged to stop our group in order to get my bearings. I knew these minor stops and detours were part of the ploy, part of the trap that the enemy had laid out for us. It was their way of snaring their prey, by using confusion and misdirection.

Light was beginning to seep through the canopy above us, igniting miniscule balls of light that zipped from one end of the forest to the other in seconds. It was oddly enchanting but I felt that this was yet another trap.

Astral stopped me, placing a hand on my back before I took another step. I reached for my sword keeping an eye out for something other than trees. She scanned the area just as I had, before she urged us onward only at a slower pace and cautious of these new creatures.

The rest of our party seemed quite edgy, each having their weapons at the ready. Astral couldn't risk repeating her orders, for fear of drawing unwanted attention toward us. For an instant, I noted a sign of indifference in her eyes, as much as she wanted to get us all out of here alive, there was only so much she was capable of doing for those who are unwilling to heed her warnings.

I remind myself of the group before us. Had they managed to make it through? Even during the morning, with some light, our own trek had proven to be dangerous; despite the fact that the Trent trees had yet to assault us. I could imagine the group traveling in complete darkness, with no real expertise in the area.

Small voices began floating through the air, each high pitched and fast paced, followed by hysterical bouts of laughter. Again we were signalled to remain quiet, but urged to move on. These voices were unnerving, their language foreign. It made me wonder what they were after, if they were the true source of the animated foliage.

Lumbering loudly behind us, the rhythmical pounding of a predator's four legged run. Then bursting through the bushes behind us, pounced Niwaka seemingly oblivious to the dangerous spot we had found ourselves in. "Look Fairies!" she squealed and leaped at one, catching it in her mouth and unceremoniously eating it.

The glowing specks seized all activity, literally hanging in the air for a long second before they opted to scream and flee. The corner of Astral's mouth twitch, but resolved to keep a level head and kill the familiar later.

Intimidation was always a handy remedy for tight situations, but not always the best course of action and judging by Astral's reaction there would be a price to pay.

We cleared the forest some time later. The morning sun was still new and the dewy grass remained untouched. Though relieved, I couldn't help but look back unto the Shifting Forest, now understanding its name, and feeling thousands of hungry little eyes on our backs. At least we knew that we would not be returning to that forest anytime soon.

"Is everyone okay?" Astral asked. As she emerged from the forest we saw that she had been transformed into a child.

Slowly I glanced down at myself, fearing what I knew had to be true. Flickers of my own childhood came back to me. The pain of the experiments, the longing for parents that I never had, the abuse from other children. I breathed deeply, focusing his mind. This was only a temporary set back, this by no means permanent.

"Astral! You're a kid!" Fenris giggled, failing to notice his own high-pitched voice.

She hastily examined her hands, as if they held all the evidence that she needed. Stunned at first, then realization of her limited skills as a child were sinking in hitting her faster than others.

"Take a look at yourself," Vincent sneered, already up to par with Astral's realization. "You're a child as well."

Fenris rounded on the vampire child, a stubby hand forming a fist, shaking it wildly in the air. "Who you callin' a child…you…you…child!" Its nice to see that snappy comebacks have maintained their importance in society these days. Fenris noticed his balled up fist, and glanced down at his own body. "Awe crud!"

Astral let out a maniacal laughter, the one associated with an unwavering will or the shattering of ones sanity. I felt the force she emitted, the unwillingness to give up, head back home and let the world deal with their own troubles, although I had no doubt that the temptation was there. I knew that she believed in signs, certain key events that if failed to spot would lead to a world of trouble that could have been otherwise avoided. Somehow I felt that these obstacles were minor compared to the challenges ahead of us.

I wasn't the only one restored by Astral's hardy laugh at the gods. Fenris and Vincent had stopped bickering and Sithcius was smirking madly to himself. Then the realization that one of our charges had gone missing slowly crept in.

Our eyes moved across from Sithicus, with whom we had last known the Healer to be with, then found the boy Maverick, now crawling in the grass by the assassin's feet, occasionally grabbing a few blades of grass to insert into his mouth. If we as adults were reduced to children roughly 8 years of age, then it made sense that Maverick, being only a child himself would be a toddler.

Sithicus looked stunned when Astral, who had a kitten Niwaka in hands, told him to carry the baby, and after a very brief argument he had taken his cloak and used at as a make shift knapsack to carry the baby.

"Come on guys," she sighed once he was ready, "Costa Del Sol isn't far from here, we can figure out our next course of action once we get there."


	10. Children In Costa Del Sol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Astral, Sephiroth, Fenris, Vincent, Heidegger, Sithicus, and Niwaka

**Chapter 10: Children in Cost Del Sol  
Astral's Perspective**

I cast one final look at the Shifting Forest before following the others. It had already been an interesting journey and we had hardly begun. I could only imagine what the Fates had in store for us, while welcoming and dreading it all at the same time.

I loved the possibilities of a new adventure. It presented new challenges that would need new solutions, new ideas, all of which could only be provided with experience and knowledge. Even in my new child state, I was already thinking of angles to use this unfortunate circumstance to our advantage.

Our weapons were useless now, I realized while idly watching Masamune leave a deep path behind Sephiroth who now had to shift the elongated blade rather awkwardly just to be able manage its length. I had no doubt that he would still be able use the blade, just as I have no doubt that he would try if caught in the right situation. I wondered if he knew of the path he was carving behind him.

A deep shadow was cast over us, an oval shape with a mechanical gurgling sound. A Granganlan I realized and hastened my pace. Granganlan were old war tools, who were originally used to patrol city borders or campsites. Rumor has it some anti-war hacker set a virus loose in the programming and the tools turned against their masters. It's a damn shame that they have a lifetime guarantee on them.

It pursued us silently and slowly. 'Don't look back,' I told myself, listening for the key sound it made before an attack. I didn't want to worry the others therefore opted to say nothing at all. The better of us were proud warriors and would fight to the death. My issue was that I wanted to choose a more meaningful battle for them to die in.

"We're being followed," Fenris stated to Vincent who nodded. "I can loop around and-"

"Don't aggravate the situation," I respond quickly. "There's nothing we can do to fight it in our current state anyway."

On cue a gunshot sounded, striking the monster behind us, instantly killing it. It fell into a metallic heap behind us, once living of its own accord, now nothing more than scrap metal.

"You lot shouldn't be wandering outside of town," came a thunderous voice. "You'll worry your parents to death." It was hard not to recognize the fat man for who he was. Heidegger scratched at his chin, assumedly somewhere underneath his beard, as though to consider the strangeness of the situation.

Children in arms were unusual outside of SOLDIER. He must have been thinking the same thing when he let out his guffaw. "If you all want to play hero you might want to consider joining SODLIER. When you're older of course! Gya! Ha! Ha!"

'Useless fool,' I force myself to look away knowing that my dislike for this man would be visible. He was looking us over, making the minutes snail by. I needed him to go before he clued in. I stole a quick glance at Sephiroth, who was once again putting in a futile effort in order to remain inconspicuous. 'This could be a problem.'

Of all the people who Heidegger would recognize, Sephiroth would be first, I would be second. We were children of SOLDIER, adopted into the ranks as soon as legally possible. We grew up under the watchful gaze of the ShinRa officials, each one hoping that we would fulfill their secret ambitions. We were not the only children adopted into SODLIER, nor were we the last. By the time I had been forced into the ranks, Sephiroth had already been fighting in Wutai for 4 years and fast gaining his reputation.

"Ah, well Mister..." I began slowly trying to remember what cute looked like, "We were heading to Junon to do just that." I force a smile to my lips, and looked him straight in the eye. Eye contact was very important when lying and remember to blink.

Again Heidegger guffawed loudly making me cringe. "I'd say you lot are some four years too young!" Legally a child can begin training in SOLDIER as of sixteen, they can participate in war as of Eighteen, unless there is a fact of desperation; in other words they're losing and need more men.

I was adopted as of the age of twelve, same as Sephiroth. 'Special Children' as they called us, received privilege training. In other words they abused us, they worked us beyond our limits and broke us at every turn. They humiliated us, isolated us, and made damn sure that everyone knew that we were different from the rest. Some of us closed ourselves off, turning off that switch that allowed us to feel. Others rebelled and fought back. All in all the mental damage done to us….

Sephiroth had turned himself off, forced himself into a world of logic and strategy. A world where only the strong and the intelligent survive. Though he became the ideal soldier, powerful, loyal, and obedient, never questioning orders, (if he did he never questioned out loud), he was also loosing himself. He became what everyone else wanted him to be. I hated him for allowing himself to be a pawn.

The others that I had spoken off earlier…  
Few rebelled; others chose precise timing to strike back at their masters, while others truly became the monsters that the military had wanted them to become. They took pleasure in the suffering of others, so much in fact that when the war came to a close, they could not adjust.

In case you're wondering which one I was, I was forced into rebellion. Has they not signed my death warrant; I would have served them loyally. I had nothing better to do, and I had little training in anything practical. Perhaps I was no better than Sephiroth….

"That's why we're training," I offered, "That way how old we are won't matter. But you see, the people of one the boat over there," I pointed toward Costa Del Sol, now clearly visible and only a few short miles to walk. "They won't let us on because we don't have enough money to pay for the trip. So we decided to walk," I added pompously, hoping that being so young and so serious came off as cute rather than creepy. I was thankful that the others had kept quiet instead of risking their own versions of a complicated tale.

Heidegger had stopped listening, staring at Sephiroth in a calculated fashion. Masamune would difficult to hide under any circumstance, and his own appearance was remarkable despite being a child. I could guess at what was slowly crossing what that tub of guts called a brain, the child before him was most likely a Clone and therefore a connection with the original would have been present in the past. "And the weapons?" He asked at last as though he had just realized the silence.

"A nice guy in the city sold them to us. They're for monsters!" I replied hastily. His lingering was making me nervous. He was planning something and though not entirely unpredictable, in this state it would be difficult to 'dissuade' him

"Hrm," he said at last and turned to leave, forgetting entirely that we were mere children.

Once at a safe distance from us, I decided that it was best to have a common story for the adults who we would happen upon. "If anyone asks, we're headed to see our uncle. If we get separated, we'll meet in Junon."

They nodded. I think they realized that there was more to fear than our inability to fight of the wilderness.

By the time we had sighted the two huge ships at the docks, a cruise ship labeled 'Pollensalta' in big bright Red lettering, and the other was the familiar cargo ship, the better part of the party had begun whining

Fenris was trying to get Vincent to talk to him by say 'Vincent' over and over again until the stoic child acknowledge him, which he didn't much to the rest of our misery. Sephiroth was sulking, and Sithicus had taken to tugging on my arm to complain about various things. "This is starting to get annoying," he said at one point, gesturing to the broken record Fenris as if he wanted me to do something about it.

Later he added, "We're not even big enough to wield our weapons properly," and swung one of his swords clumsily and falling on his ass in the process.

Then rather hesitantly as I had glared at him at his most recent complaint, "All it takes is some monster to think that we're easy targets." Then his eyes lit up as an idea occurred to him. "This is some kind of enchantment right, which means it can be reversed! I don't suppose anyone has a Transform Materia by any chance?"

The others began picking through their equipment. "Transform won't work," I stated in a matter of factual tone. "If my memory serves me right, what we're suffering from is a reversed age spell. If we use the wrong potion or spell, we'll only add to our problems. What we need is Esuna or Remedy, the later is only manufactured in Mideel." Sithicus' expression dropped and remained silent until we got into the city.

It was still early and the shops hadn't open yet, even pedestrian traffic was low though early bird were already making their way to the beach for a morning swim.

"Well, any suggestion as to what to do until the store open?" I offered while making a mental list of the things that needed to be done. We needed tickets, assuming we did things the honest way, and for that we needed money. At 500 Gil a person, I doubted that our resources even pooled together could afford us all passage.

No one offered up any solutions. I shrugged. "I'm off to the beach, we'll meet back here later okay," but didn't stick around for the acknowledgement.

I stood at the water's edge, allowing the ocean waves to wash over my naked feet. I always loved the water, its rhythm constant and peaceful, powerful and knowing. There were few early risers daring enough to take to the ocean, to enjoy the morning in its' near secluded wonder in an otherwise overcrowded vacation paradise.

Niwaka meowed miserably, emerging from the ice cold water that I had heartlessly dropped her into. "This is all your fault you know," I told Niwaka in a reprimanding tone. "How many times have I told you not to eat anything in my immediate vicinity?" Lets face it knew the odds in my finding something magical or otherwise should simply not be eaten…ever.

Niwaka meowed, pawing at my legs in form of apology. I ignored her and retrieved the book that Ramuh had given me. Since I had time to kill….

The tome was written in an ancient dialect but the few words that I could pick out offered a fair gist of what the writer was trying to get across. It was a journal of an explorer, explaining various events surrounding an ancient war referred to as the War of the Magi. He talked about the Great Slumber of the Last Guardian, the appointment of the Sovereign and the Prophet, and finally he discussed the Division.

The margins were littered in personal notes, written in tight cramped handwriting, and scattered throughout the tome were sketches of people and places, marked with personal thoughts and opinions.

I would give the book to the Prophets in the Holy Kingdom, they would be able to decipher some more of the text and clarify what this man was trying to say. I stared off to the sea.

I glanced at the parkway, half checking on my party members simply to see if they were in sight. Instead of my small comrades I saw Heidegger walking purposely toward an unknown destination.

I watched him for a moment, hoping that he'd glance my way and see that I was watching him. But he was focused on his destination, never taking his sights off of his target. Curios, I followed.


	11. Heidegger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Sephiroth, Fenris, Astral, Heidegger, and Niwaka

**Chapter 11: Heidegger  
Sephiroth's Perspective**

I separated from the others, finding a secluded spot with a view of the ocean. I had hoped that something here would help to clear my mind. I regarded Masamune lifting it slightly testing its weight, only to find its length completely unmanageable. I sighed heavily, wishing for this curse to end.

Glancing back to the sea, I caught sight a child Fenris streaking across the beach, scream with the joy of freedom that he felt. He passed by Astral, who was walking along the beach, paused long enough to assess the situation and carry on with her business. Watching her, I was overcome with confusion at what I felt. I could identify the sadness, the remorse, the hate, and the anger. I had been used, manipulated, having commit many horrible acts in Jenova's, Mother's name. Yet Astral had claimed to be Jenova…

'No, a Jenova,' I correct myself and returned my sights to the rolling waves.

She had been one of the few people that I had let at all close to me, and managed stirred feelings that I didn't understand. Yet Jenova had only caused my pain and suffering.

I hung my head. It was then that I vowed to atone for my sins, even if it took the rest of my existence. Then I used all my mental discipline to push away all of my thoughts, to burry them deep where they would be forgotten.

A deep shadow was cast over me, followed by the familiar guffaw of ShinRa's acting General. "I thought you looked familiar," came Heidegger's voice, as he took hold of my arm and spun me around. His grip was strong, an indication that he didn't want to allow me to escape.

I didn't resist, allowing myself to be brought face to face with the old fat man. I regarded him with cold eyes, my face otherwise expressionless. "What do you want Heidegger?" I asked keeping my tone low and my voice flat.

His eyes lit up, happy for the recognition. "Gya! Ha! Ha! Such a cold shoulder to a family friend!" the fat man laughed. "Just as direct as your father I see. Well have it your way then, I want the Black Materia." He squeezed my arm for emphasis.

I held myself back, resisting the urge to take him out, instead forcing myself away from his grip. "Me?" I smirked slightly. "My Father left it with my mother. When she disappeared, she took it with her."

He was silent for a moment, blocking any form of escape I might have had. He gripped my shoulder. "Then give me your mother's name so that I can get the Materia from her."

Shaking my head slowly, I replied. "I never knew her, my father said her name was Jenova." This fool was wearing down on my patience. I regarded his hand that had taken hold of me, then looked back at Heidegger allowing my distaste and anger to be evident.

He promptly let go as if stung. His eyes wide, slow realization as to who I was was creeping in. He took a few steps back. "Seph-Sephiroth! But you're dead!"

'Took him long enough.' " I have a bad habit of coming back from the dead." I muttered.

"My, my, aren't you dealing with a regular genius," Came Astral's small voice from behind Heidegger. She stepped around him, hands behind her back, with a calculating look on her face that suddenly turn angry. "And watch where you're going you tub of guts, you nearly crushed me! And if you don't leave him alone this instant," she threatened with a grin, "You'll be in so much trouble, you'll never be able to show your face in public again! And don't put it past me!" She shook a finger at him.

The old general glared at her, hissing her name. She only nodded and stared at him expectantly. "I'll get the Black Materia," he stated turning away, "One way or another." Then he walked away, fuming.

Astral beamed. Pissing off Heidegger was one of her favorite pastimes, next to irritating Hojo. "What does he want with the Black Materia?" she asked me when he was out of ear shot.

I shrugged slightly, "I guess he wants to destroy the world. Either that or he's found a way to make a lot of money from it." I examined my gloved hands again, noting once more that they were still small. "I'll be a lot happier when I'm not a kid again."

"A lot of us will be," she nodded, but didn't offer the immediate solution that I had grown accustomed to. This meant that she either didn't have a solution, or she thought that this form would serve as an advantage.

I shook my head then smiled slightly. "What brought you here at such an opportune moment?"

She shrugged. "You actually. I've been wanting to talk to you but the opportunity just has never presented itself." She leaned against the wall separating the city from the beach, staring off at the horizon. "I'm worried about you. I've never seen you like this before."

I nodded slowly understanding what she was getting at. "I think I know why too." I joined her in staring out at the sea. "When I first came through that gate I was in a daze. I only remembered flickers of my past after I had gone to Nibelheim. When... When you mentioned Jenova in the meeting, it... it made all of the memories come back in a rush. Everything I have done…" I stared off in the distance for a long moment, sadness lingering heavily in my heart. "She caused so much death and destruction through me and all because I was too weak to stop her. I may be a soldier but I'm not a murderer. If I had only been stronger..." my voice thinned to almost a whisper, "It is all my fault..."

"If only…" Astral laughed. It seemed somehow inappropriate but I smiled anyway. She shook her head and met my eyes. "If only I had told you what you were before you had gone to Nibelhiem, would it have made a difference? What if I had gone with you, could I have stopped you? The truth of the matter remains the same, the past cannot be undone and therefore should not be dwelled on. What's important is that you have regret for the things that you have done, but to live in that regret for the rest of your life will ultimately destroy you. The point is to take what you have learned and hopefully use it for the better."

I nodded very slowly. "I, I will try and follow your advice, difficult as that may be. You have been there for me more than anyone else I know, I am sorry to burden you with more of my problems."

Astral laughed again. "I never said it would be easy, and I'm hardly burdened by you. It's not like you asked me to save the world or anything!" She turned serious. "Sephiroth… Always know that I will always be there for you, no matter what you do."

Cautiously, I clasped her shoulder in one hand. I rarely touched anyone or let anyone touch me. In such circumstances, memories of my cruel childhood would tear through my head. Strangely, this never occurred with Astral, I couldn't explain it. "Thank you." My voice was just above a whisper as smile touched my lips.

Not knowing what else to say or do, she smiled before pulling herself away. "I should find a way…umm." She gestured to the ship and then wandered off.  
I watched her walk off, my mind warred over whether to follow her or not. Finally making up my mind, I followed at a distant, keeping an eye out for Heidegger or his cronies. My pace matched hers. I would catch up wherever she stopped.

She stopped someway off, glanced around and then caught sight of me. She smiled broadly, she had a plan. "For once, Heidegger might prove to be useful," she grinned to herself. "It's relatively simple and Heidegger won't suspect a thing. I'm sure he'll send someone to capture you, knowing where the Black Materia is could keep you alive a while."

I opened my mouth to defend myself in regards to the Black Materia. She raised a finger to make sure I didn't interrupt her. "I don't care if you know where it is or not, it doesn't matter. The point is, as long as he thinks he has the upper hand, we're in control."

Niwaka meowed at her mistress' feet. I nodded, thinking it over, "If we can find a way to ensure that everyone will be taken, then the plan seems sound. It shouldn't be hard to get myself captured, are you sure these effects will simply wear off?" I brushed a hand through my silvery hair.

She arched a brow. "I'm pretty sure. Magic happens to be my element." She shrugged dismissing any straying thoughts, then teased, "'If' I'm wrong, and that's a big 'if', I'll do your chores for a week."

I smiled slightly, "I'll hold you to that. The question, however, is what is Heidegger doing here anyway?"

"Kind-a wish I knew what the ShinRa's were up to. At least then I would have had some kind of lead." She didn't want to say that the old general presence there made her un-easy. Honestly, I felt the same way. Ghosts of the past were rarely a good sign.

I nodded slightly, "Well, we don't have many options anyway. We should get the others together and tell them some of what is going on."

She nodded, but her eyes were distant. I doubted that she was listening. I was almost positive that she was thinking of an alternate solution. "I'm going to see about finding away on the ship. You stay here," she added. "Oh! And don't get captured yet!"


	12. Children Of Costa Del Sol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Astral, Sithicus, Vincent, Fenris, and Sephiroth.

**Chapter 12: The Children Of Costa Del Sol  
Astral's Perspective**

I would send Sithicus to scout a way onto one of the ships. It didn't matter which as long as we ended up at some port near to one of our seven destinations, however I had a preference for Heidegger's cargo ship. Not only would it be easy to hide in, especially in our current state, but also it would be easy to manipulate the fat General as well as offering us a chance to see how SOLDIER is doing. As for the others I had jobs for them as well. I knew that the moment a person felt needed, than their loyalties would only waver at a sign of their true ambition, generally Gil. For now if I made them feel important, I knew they would put their full efforts into the tasks ahead.

I spotted a pair of my teammates, Vincent and Sithicus, huddled closely to a wall, measuring with painful precision the distance of their materia, which they were using as marbles. Adults playing children's games was obviously serious business. I stood over them, watching silently for a short time, before clearing my throat. They glanced up. Looking slightly embarrassed about their chosen activities, they collected their winnings and resumed looking aloft. "Sithicus I have a job for you, if you're up to it of course," I added indifferently while glancing at Vincent. It was obvious to see that he felt out of place as he tried to keep a low profile.

"Could you see if the item shop carries any Remedies?" I asked of Vincent, knowing that they would have none. After all, Remedy was a Mideelian item thanks to their healing springs. I knew we didn't have enough money for a high-level Treatment Materia.  
He nodded and stalked off.  
I regarded Sithicus giving him a final chance to make a decision before I left him there and pursued the mission myself. It would take more time, as I still needed to collect the rest of our team.

He considered for a moment longer, his eyes distant perhaps with thoughts of his execution of the mission. Sithicus shook his head to clear his mind. "Uh, yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?" He frowned inwardly.

"Find a way to get us all onto Heiddeger's ship without getting caught," I told him taking on a commanding tone; a tone that I had often used with my own soldiers. "I don't know how much time you have, so you'll have to make it quick. You'll report to me at the docks."

Sithicus nodded, then chuckled softly. I arched a brow, unsure as to what he was laughing about, but pushed such trivial matters to the back of my mind. "At the docks, then. This shouldn't take too long," he said over his shoulder, as if to confirm my request as well as flatter his own ego.

I nodded and watch Sithicus head disappear into the milling port area.

'That takes care of that' I thought to myself and thought over who else needed collecting.

Glancing off in the direction Vincent had gone, I some how knew that he'd find his way back to us with little to no trouble. Sephiroth as well, if he had to flee, which was most likely given our state of things as well as our dependence on him to execute this plan, he'd flee to a crowded area. All that was left was Fenris.

I didn't know him well enough to take a guess, but the last time I saw him, he was streaking across the beach. I'd start there, and hope to god that he had put his clothes back on.

I took a moment to look at myself. Though I knew that I had the appearance of a child, I didn't feel like one. I still thought like an adult, which only made me curious as to the behavior of the others. Had they succumbed to some secret desire to become children again? Or had the magic that afflicted us affect humans differently than my kind. After Sephiroth wasn't behaving like a child either. I wondered if I would even notice when the spell was lifted.

Glancing up I spotted him. Fenris was happily licking an ice cream cone, his face covered in chocolate. "Fenris," I called, and waved him over. When he was close enough, I regarded the sweets in his hands, already melted and making his hands extra sticky, then forced myself to look him in the eye while secretly hoping that he wouldn't touch me. "We've got to get to the docks," I told him simply and started to walk away.

"But I-" he waved his ice cream about signaling that he was busy at the moment.

I chuckled despite herself, shaking my head seriously considering my second theory on the spell afflicting us. "I promise you'll get you ice cream when we get to Junon," I chided, taking a tone I had often heard an adult use to bait a child. "But for now, we have a ship to catch." I didn't linger to hear anymore complaints and took off at a run.

"But I don't want ice cream later...I want ice cream NOW!" he screamed childishly. He eventually abandoned his cause and joined me at the bridge by the docks.

The bridge was far enough from the bustle of the port so that we could be easily spotted by our teammates, but not anywhere that would appear suspicious. From here, I could see the bustle of the cargo ship as SOLDIERs and crew rushed to gather supplies, and mingling vacationers of the cruise ship. I could also see the beach clearly, now filling with people. Off in the distance I could see a silver haired child dashing speedily across the beach, pursued by a limping SOLDIER.

I smiled to myself, now all I had to do was wait on Vincent, and Sithicus' report.


	13. Enemy Desires Confirmed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Sephiroth, Niwaka, and Astral

**Chapter 13: Enemy Desires Confirmed  
Sephiroth's Perspective**

It was soon after Astral had left me that people began taking to the beach, preparing for a long day of basking. I noted that Astral's familiar lingered, looking up at me with large green eyes as if hoping for some attention. She mewed loudly.

I sighed heavily, scanning the beach for Heidegger's men, looking for a slight sign that somewhere amongst the flock was a wolf. My strength laid hidden beneath this child's façade, aiding to my role as bait for those unworthy fools who would underestimate me. Still I had to wait. It wasn't time yet, and that is to say 'if' Heidegger would even send men to capture me.

Of course he would, the allure of those millions would be far too tempting to ignore, and here I was a helpless child with the knowledge that he sought. He would send men. I doubted Astral's presence here or not would have made a difference. Still when I did spot the soldier, I couldn't help but wonder why they waited for her to leave. If they deemed me weak then surely she was disposable. She liked that card for some odd reason.

I smiled to myself keeping the causal soldier within sight. A hand wrapped around my mouth and nose, while the other had ramped around my body in a tight hold. I struggled against him, cursing myself for my short sightedness. If I had screamed they would have been muffled. Why waste the energy? I hung limp. Unable to squirm free, I waited for an opportunity.

He wasn't tricked by my ploy, holding me tight against his body, keeping me thoroughly pinned. He said nothing, his heavy breathing denoting a sense of unease. He wasn't gaining any confidence by his quick victory. Instead he was growing more worried with every passing step.

I growled and struggled against the man, my strength was still there but the way the soldier was holding me I simply didn't have the opportunity to use it. 'Unless...' A thought flickered through my head. I lifted his left leg out in front of me before bringing it back violently into the larger man's groin. I was hoping the blow would at least weaken the soldier's grip so that I could escape.

The soldier's eyes dilated, his hold over me simply vanished as he fell to his knees, allowing me my chance to escape. I glanced back at him to observe my handy work. Tears welled up in the corner of the soldier's eyes, his breaths short, his face turn red to purple as he tried to force the pain from his mind.

Niwaka hissed and spat at the soldier at a safe distance behind me, flailing her paws as if daring the man to try it again. I shook my head gently at the sight and sighed, "Whatever. We better move soon, that soldier is not going to be happy when he comes to his senses."

On cue, the soldier attempted to rise only to fall again, but this was enough to cause the kitten to dart away. I smirked and head off down the beach at a run, following the kitten who was most likely seeking out her mistress for safety.

I couldn't help but think that if I weren't in this child state, I could properly defend myself. This spell had to be removed, and soon.

I had lost track of the miniature feline some ways down the beach. She mewed loudly from her vantage, sitting resolutely on a ledge near a stair case. I arched a brow and approach her cautiously, well aware that the soldier would be that much closer to finding us with every moment wasted with exploring.

When I was close enough, she mewed again hopped gingerly to the sandy ground and trotted beneath the stairs that were built to create a type of shelter. "It looks suitable," I consider and crawl inside, fiddling with Masamune in order to get it to fit.

We sat in hiding for a full twenty minutes before we heard the call. "Niwaka!" a familiar, albeit small voice called.

Niwaka's ears perked up. The call came again, causing the kitten to bound out toward her mistress. I considered following, but decided against it. I simply stood out too much, it would be impossible not to draw the soldier back.

Astral crouched down to peer inside the hiding place with her familiar at her feet looking proud of herself. "We're ready," she stated, "Sithicus is just waiting on a distraction. If we're lucky Heidegger will think this a failed mission and will leave us alone on our trip. However if he's learned anything over the years…"

I nodded and grinned. "It's your call," I said as I crawled out of the hole. I stood up, still towering over her by inches, searching out for soldiers.

"Don't worry about your friend," she smiled gesturing to the soldier who had caught sight of me. "I have a million uses for people like him." She beckoned me to follow and lead the way to the docks, Niwaka in tow.


	14. Boarding The Ship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. Most of this chapter is made up of the actual posts provided by Sithicus' player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Sithicus, Astral, Vincent, Fenris Sephiroth, Maverick, and Niwaka

**Chapter 14: Boarding the Ship  
Sithicus's Perspective**

The ship was anchored at the far end of the dock, not too far from my present location. Soldiers and sailors alike milled about, many of them carrying luggage to and from the ship, most of them oblivious to my presence. Sneaking onto the ship would normally be easy, but for one solitary green figure standing nearby, Heidegger. He watched the area like a hawk, taking note of everybody who past by, inspecting each and every person that came near. It would be nearly impossible for someone to get by unnoticed.

The salty sea breeze tugged at my black cloak, which now hung well past my feet, reminding me yet again of my current predicament. I regarded myself for a moment, wondering if there was some way I could use my child-like form to my advantage.

Heidegger would likely recognize me from earlier and would no doubt recognize Astral and Sephiroth. Simply passing ourselves off as innocent children again would likely not work. That is, unless we had incredibly good disguises, which would be quite difficult to find, and even if they could be found, they probably wouldn't have enough time to complete the ruse before the ship departed for Junon.

That brought me back to square one. Sighing to myself, I walked about, searching for an alternate route to the ship. The direct approach was obviously out of the question, between the soldiers and Heidegger's watchful eye. Perhaps we could go under the docks, swimming the length of it, then climbing out and boarding the ship once they were safely past Heidegger.

I sighed again and looked indiscreet as Heidegger once again looked in my general direction. It was going to be difficult to navigate past him, but I had a plan. Spinning around, I headed back to where I was supposed to meet Astral and the others.

Astral was just returning to the docks when I arrived. "Have you found a way?" she didn't hesitate to ask.

I nodded as I approached, glancing back over my shoulder at Heidegger, now too far away to notice the small group on the docks. "Yeah, and unless you think you can get by him unnoticed, it involves a little swimming."

I pointed at the small red seaplane that was parked by the edge of the docks. "That's our initial cover right there. We'll go one by one to the plane where Heidegger can't see us. Then we'll slip into the water unseen. Once in the water, we'll move along the edge of the dock, using it as our cover. We'll swim alongside the ship up to the boarding ramp, and climb up onboard when Heidegger isn't looking. Those soldiers will be too overburdened to notice us at their feet, and they'll provide our cover as we make our way up the ramp. Once on board, we'll situate ourselves in the cargo area. Not exactly the height of comfort, but it's probably the best place to hide while the ship makes its way to Junon. Any questions?"

I smirked slightly as I finished the establishing details of my plan. I knew that I could lead us onto the ship, that much was for certain, but once on the ship, I honestly had no idea what would happen. We might get caught by the guards, or we might get away scott free. But for me, it was all part of the game.

Astral considered the plan, glancing in Heidegger's direction before nodding in approval. "I can supply a diversion that will make boarding the ship all the more easier for you guys. Once Vincent gets back we'll execute the plan."

I nodded solemnly. Personally, I wasn't sure why a diversion was required, my idea would likely get us aboard the ship without one, but I knew that a diversion would definitely help. And by this time I also knew better by now than to doubt Astral's prowess. She would be on the ship before it departed one way or another; she obviously had plans of her own.

I hesitated a moment mulling the possibilities in my mind, then nodded slowly. "Good enough then. My advice would be this, though: Should Vincent return with a cure for our situation, we shall refrain from using it until we are aboard the ship. It will be much easier to get aboard in our current state than it would if we were normal. Once on the ship, though, there will likely be no need for our small size, and indeed, it would probably be best to become normal again in case we need to defend ourselves."

That said there was only one thing that worried me now: What would happen if our child-like state wore off in the middle of the operation? 'That would likely create an interesting situation,' I thought. I just hoped that I could quickly improvise and adjust my plan accordingly should it come to pass. But at the moment, I'd rather not think about it.

"I would have suggested the same thing," Astral agreed. "I don't want to give our situation away to the enemy yet." My suspicions of her private plan had been confirmed. Secretly I wondered what those ambitions were.

"We may not even need the potion," Astral sighed looking toward the beach while leaning against the overpass. "So I wouldn't dwell too much on it. Nor would I depend on the spell wearing off anytime soon...at least not until we're out at sea..."

Vincent arrived bearing no potions of any kind. Though looking slightly disappointed, he seemed to cope with the results gracefully. There will be other opportunities.

"Sithicus will fill you in on the plan," she told to remaining group. Fenris having finished being childish for the moment and decided to be an adult for the time it took for the briefing. "I've got one thing left to do here so go on without out me. I'll be on the ship one way or another." She gave me a steady look, "You'll know the diversion when it happens. And no matter what don't engage or help in anyway." With that she proceeded back toward the beach. I offered no words as she left, instead simply watching until she was out of sight.

Facing Vincent and Fenris, I proceeded to fill them in.

I studied Vincent for a moment while I waited for him to reply. Though child-like in appearance at the moment, I could see in his eyes that Vincent had done a lot of living. I saw the tormented soul beneath the red cape and headband, one that had witnessed too many horrors to tell. Tormented and yet...at peace.

I knew very little of who Vincent was or where he came from, but one thing was for certain a tormented being was usually unpredictable, and thus, very dangerous. I would have to be careful when dealing with that one.

Vincent nodded his approval, while Fenris stared on blankly. "Never mind, just follow me and you'll be fine."

I looked up as I saw Astral and Spehiroth approaching, and frowned. Wasn't she supposed to be creating some sort of distraction? I stepped forward as she came closer. "What's going on? I thought you were going to make a diversion?"

She stopped long enough to give me a strange look and allowed for her familiar to hop into her arms. She glanced back on the way she had come, sighting a soldier hot in pursuit. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. This was going to be a lot more difficult now that someone was watching us, and still it was as if they were waiting for him to catch up with them when they could have easily lost him.

I watched them go then sighed heavily. "Okay, I'll lead the way. Fenris, you follow me, and Vincent, you go after Fenris."

I turned and headed towards the edge of the dock, I could hear Maverick's playful giggle as he came within view of the rest of the party. As I approached the water, I beckoned for Vincent and Fenris to follow.

"Why do you think you are better then me or Vincent? Is it because you're full of yourself?" came Fenris' argument verging on temper tantrum.

I paused for a moment as I began to climb down into the water and glared impatiently at Fenris when he refused to move. "Neither, fool. You just apparently don't realize if someone doesn't take charge around you, all of us are as good as meat on a spit. Now you have two choices. You can follow my lead, get on the ship, and have a nice happy boat ride, or you can stay here, get caught by the guards, and probably imprisoned when they find out who you are. Either way, I don't care."

Without waiting for a reaction from Fenris, I quickly disappeared below the edge of the dock. Fenris is too dangerous to be around, I believed, he's too unpredictable and could ruin everything. If it was up to me, Fenris would have been gone long ago. But it wasn't up to me…

As I began moving along the edge of the dock, I made sure to bring my feet back near the surface of the water as though I were lying on my stomach. This kept Maverick above the water, and comfortably laying against my back.

I drew nearer to the ship with each passing second and I had to occasionally pull myself very close to the dock to avoid being noticed by a passing guard. As I finally drifted within an arm's reach of the plank that lead on board the ship, I waited patiently for the cue to make my next move.

I pressed against the side of the dock, looked back to my right, taking care not to put Maverick's head underwater. When I was satisfied that the other two had followed successfully, I cautiously peered up over the edge of the dock.

What I saw made me chuckle. A woman stood in front of Heidegger cursing and swearing at the fat green man, something about conduct unbefitting a soldier. I scanned the area quickly and spotted Astral far off to the side, watching the scene with a satisfied look on her face, and Sephiroth watched with growing amusement nearby.

I looked around again, this time closely watching the soldiers. Sure enough, each and every soldier had more or less dropped what they were doing to watch the woman insult their commander. Two guards even began slowly moving up behind the woman, their intent to remove her from the premises.

Chuckling silently once more, I spoke over my shoulder to Vincent and Fenris. "That's our cue. Follow after me."

I quickly pulled myself up over the ledge, and un-slung the package over my shoulder, to carry it in front of me, thus keeping the bouncing at a minimum. The two guards near the dock had moved forward slightly, watching the scene intently, so our little group was able to quietly slip behind them and onto the boarding dock. As we disappeared into the large cargo vessel, I met Astral's gaze as she watched our plan unfold. Giving her a slight nod of approval, I continued onto the ship.

I glanced back watching Vincent pull Fenris forcefully into the cargo hold, while the younger child was intent on watching the distraction take its course. As he was about to yell, both Vincent and myself cover his mouth and jerk him back, hopefully (though doubtfully) bringing him to his senses. I cuffed him in the back of the head and scowled, unable to curse him at this point without drawing unwanted attention to our little gathering.

The boarding area was open directly to the cargo hold, thus revealing the crates big and small, and machinery of all types that had been boarded on the ship throughout the morning hours. No particular order had been used to arrange the crates, making a small mess of things.

I had to smile at the sight of the cargo area. Hiding in there was going to be a much easier task than I expected. With the disarray in here, making ourselves less noticeable would be a cinch.

I nearly laughed aloud when I noticed the two guards supposedly guarding the cargo hold. They weren't even paying attention! It was a simple matter of finding a sufficient spot, and we even had enough time to make ourselves comfortable!

Shaking my head with a grin, I looked back over my shoulder to make sure Vincent and Fenris were following close behind, then looked out over the crowd that gathered for Astral and Sephiroth. I caught a glimpse of them trying to shove their way through the throng, then watched them disappear beneath the waves of onlookers.

I frowned as I looked on, and moved out of view of the two guards, but retained a position so that I could still see the crowd gathered below, watching to see if Astral and Sephiroth would make it through the crowd. A minute passed, still no sign of them.

I made a gesture to Vincent and Fenris to find a hiding spot, but I remained by the door. If they didn't emerge soon, I was going to go in after them.

Astral and Sephiroth soon resurfaced, climbing onto the docks and glancing quickly to check if they had been seen. Satisfied they rung themselves out, squeezing the salty water from their hair and clothes before carrying on inside. They found the others easily amongst the maze of crates.

I leaned casually back against a crate, still holding the tied up packaged Maverick in my arms.

Astral and Sephiroth were fine now; they didn't need my help after all. I chuckled silently as I realized that I should have known better, where those two were concerned.

Shrugging, I set the package beside me and began to untie it. Gently placing Maverick on the ground, I began to untie the rest of my contents. I lay my katanas on the floor in front of me, and spread my cloak out as much as possible so that it might dry faster.

Before long the ship's horn blew, alerting the crew that the time for departure had come. When the horn died, the clear grumble of Heidegger's displeasure was well overheard as he boarded. Astral seemed less concerned about his presence, now idly toying with a black pearled cross.

Sephiroth watched her as she drifted off to sleep. He nodded to himself a private thought, before he too was lulled into the void. Fenris had spread out, taking up as much space as he could as he slept, while Vincent had retained his vigil, standing back against a crate, watching for potential threats.

Sighing tiredly, I sat down and leaned against the crate again. 'It has been a long day,' I thought. We all had little sleep the night before, what with the Phantom's appearance and all. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sleep just a little….


	15. Decoy In Action

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Astral, Sithicus, Sephiroth, and Vincent

**Chapter 15: Decoy In Action  
Astral's Perspective**

The steady drumming of feet marching against grated floors stirred me from my restless slumber. They sounded in steady beats hiding their numbers and splitting off in pairs when silent signals were given. We were gradually being surrounded, fleshed out like animals in hiding. Silently I counted the distance of the echoes, listening for the closer sounds to judge just how much time we had to act.

Sithicus who assumed that I hadn't heard the new arrivals intimidating entrance nudged me awake. My eyes fluttered opened, adjusting to the light that momentarily blinded me. Sephiroth and I exchanged glances. The SOLDIERs increased hearing left no room for words; he nodded as if reading my mind. Act two of the plan had begun and it was time to initiate the capture phase of our plan.

At this point we could catch our enemy by surprise, disabling them slowly without giving away our party's location, offering the others a potentially safe journey. I closed my eyes again, listening for the enemy's location. Had it not been for the occasional searching of random crates, I realized that I might not have heard them at all. Their loud entrance had been a scare tactic, signaling to the stole-away that they sought just how many men were sent to handle us. They had since slowed their pace and lightened their footing. Still I couldn't help but be impressed with their stealth, yet they were still no match against us when it came to strength and resourcefulness.

They were closer to us than I had anticipated, honing in steadily on our location. We were nested in a dead end, I realized to late. 'Who chose this place!' I cursed to myself while considering our options. Dead-end though it was, if Sephiroth and I initiated phase two now they might still be spared. If the others were bright they could climb the jumble of boxes and machinery and still make a clean getaway.

I thrust Ramuh's tome and map to Vincent who regarded the package with an arched brow. Still he seemed to understand what it was that I wanted and hid them beneath his cloak. I couldn't afford to let these items fall into enemy hands, not that Heidegger would know what to do with them. I regarded Sephiroth one last time, signaling that I was ready. He nodded and headed out ahead of me.

I counted. One… Two…

"There he is!" The sound of rapid gunfire followed the cry.

One…Two…Three…

"Ugh!"

"Quick he's getting away!"

I smiled to myself.

I followed quietly, catching sight of Sephiroth ducking behind a crate to avoid gunfire. The SOLDIERs backs were turned to me, their focus solely on a fleeing Sephiroth. I glanced back at the others who were looking over confident for the situation that they were in and fully intent on joining in. I hastily signaled them away, making clear that I didn't want them to tag along. They could be used as leverage against us, and it would a sad day for them when they realized just how unimportant to the mission they really were. I had little to no patience for fools.

We needed to make it look as if Sephiroth and myself were the only ones aboard. After our capture the enemy would stop their search, leaving the others free to assist if things didn't go according to plan.

I silently charged at the pair of SOLDIERs pursuing the former General, sliding into their legs and knocking them off their feet. Shots were fired wildly into the air as they lost control of their weapons, striking random SOLDIERs in the process. Collateral damage, these people needed reminding of just whom they were dealing with.

I dashed down a random path, ducking behind crates dodging bullets. SOLDIERs rounded the corner hot in pursuit. I climbed the crate in front of me with ease and lay flat on my belly watching their ranks grow on either side, watching as they ran passed me. As children I wondered I how long we would last before were would be inevitably worn down.

"There!" I leaped down the other side and fled down the winding path of unused machinery. They chased after me.

I slid to a stop when my path came to an abrupt end. Before I could turn, before I could consider an alternate course of action, I was plucked from the ground by the hair. "Thought that little stunt at the port you pulled was funny did you!" the SOLDIER raged, tossing me into series of crates that toppled over me.

I stood despite my better sense. "Hilarious!" I hissed then charged him. He smirked and aimed his weapon.

"The General wants them alive!" a call rang out in time, sounding slightly panicked, after all would be along swim back to the port.

I leaped into the air and spun, colliding my right foot to his face in a powerful round house kick. Blood splattered the machinery, his nose broken with the impact of my attack. He countered, grabbing my free leg and pulling me from my landing. I drove my free foot into his shoulder dislocating it and effectively weakening his hold on me. I bound off of his shoulder, landing gracefully some distance before him.

"I suggest you back down," I told him darkly. I reached for my sword, knowing that I could not draw it in such a tight space not to mention use it effectively. Still it served as warning, signaling that I would use my blade if I needed to.

The SODLIER laughed, pushing his shoulder painfully back into place. "I ain't afraid of some little girl," he laughed then charged at me yet again. His anger and frustration clear to me.

I leaped over him and took off at a run in the opposite direction only to collide head first into another SODLIER who wasted no time collecting me in a death grip, pinning my arms and body to his own body, leaving my legs to kick wildly yet striking at nothing. "Now where's Sephiroth?" he breathed in my ear.

My breath was cut short, his death grip tightening on me with my resistance. I stopped struggling, conserving my energy to breath. The SOLDIER gave lurched forward falling painfully to his knees followed by a loud crack as the second attack struck causing the SOLDIER to come down on me as he lost consciousness. I crawled out from under him as Sephiroth lifted the body easily.

The sound of readied weapons drew our dawning realization that we were effectively surrounded. Not knowing what else to do we froze in our place and merely stared at them. If it weren't for the fact that we wanted to get captured or next steps would have been this: lull the enemy in a false sense of security generally by behaving the fool or pretending to see the odds for what they were, then charge the enemy. Our speed was far superior and in all the confusion they would have eliminated themselves, leaving us enough time to hide within the labyrinth once more to ambush the next lot.

I climbed to my feet while slowly raising my hands in the air, signaling my surrender. It was then an odd thought stuck me. I was filled with resentment and bitterness, the idea of having to succumb to Humans being almost too much to bare even though it was all part of the plan. I found myself no longer thinking in terms of with 'Whom' I was dealing, but rather with 'What'. 'If only I had the power I once held, I wouldn't be wasting my time with these games,' I thought. The thought, the feelings, it all unnerved me. I had only felt this way once before, when I had lost control and hated the weakness that had surrounded me. I push the thought from my mind.

It was an advantage knowing that we were needed alive, an advantage that these men didn't know that we knew. They're weapons, we knew, were just for show. It was the over zealous that we had to be weary of. They came forward to collect their prize, binding our hands securely behind our backs. I focused on the next course of action.

We needed to find our what Heidegger was up to. Though I knew that were wouldn't be able to deal with him immediately I did have plans to severely ruin his plans when all was normal again. He may have escaped the Hand of Justice in the past, but fortune will no longer smile upon him.

Knowing his plans we could manipulate the situation to our advantage, potentially commandeering this vessel or something better for our own purposes. Heidegger was a fool after all and easily swayed by his own ambitions.

We were lead at gunpoint to the captain's cabin where Heidegger awaited us…


	16. Fenris' Narrow Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Fenris and Niwaka

**Chapter 16: Fenris Narrow Escape  
Fenris's Perspective**

The others scattered when she told us back off. I smirked as she left us. I waited a while before leaving the hiding place, waiting for the sounds of gunfire to stop. In all the confusion I found highly unlikely that they would notice little ole me.

In this cargo hold, surrounded by unknown treasures, I felt like a kid in a candy shop. A small device stolen from SOLDIER would be worth a fortune on the Black Market. I giggle gleefully, rubbing my hands together with anticipation.

I closed my eyes and spun, using the direction I stop in as a guide to my treasure trove. Any crate would do, but making a game of it would make things much more fun.

I stumbled over to my prize, humming to myself a little ditty I like to sing while on the job. I was waste deep in a crate, legs dangling awkwardly from the outside as I tried to pull out the heavy object that I had found.

"They are others! Over here!" I banged my head against the lid in surprise, not expecting to be found out.

"Get out of there," a SOLDIER ordered just as his partner joined him.

I slid out refusing to leave the treasure behind but settling for a piece of it instead of the whole thing. I stared into it shiny reflection, seeing not a child but an adult. "What the-?"

I could feel the SOLDIERs taking aim. "Put your hands behind your head," they ordered. "Don't try anything funny!"

I saw not other way and did as I was told, dropping the machine at my feet. "You guys are in for a can of some serious whoop ass!" I told them confidently, sure that the others would rush to my rescue. If the spell had faded on me, then most defiantly it would have faded on the others.

"Mew!"

"Argh! Get it offame!"

I spun as the SOLDIER shot his partner in attempt to get at a fuzzy creature that had clawed its way down his body.

"Mew!" It said again and jumped at the second SOLDIER while transforming into her adult self. I swear to god that the SOLDIER pissed himself. I know I would have. The Panther landed heavily on him and bit him in the face.

More SOLDIERs were drawn to us with the sound of the attack. Niwaka growled deeply turning slowly to face the new threats. Hair on end, blood dripping down her face, she lunged. I drew my pistol and leaped behind the crate I had previously tried to rob, firing at the SOLDIERs while they were distracted with the bigger furry threat.

Claw and fang tore at the SOLDIERs who were trained to deal with men, not beast. Those too slow to dodge the attack found their insides at their feet.

"Leave them we have problems on deck!" a SOLDIER who ran to the scene called out. "It's Sephiroth!"

The SOLDIERs gave us one last look as if wanting to finish what they had started, but decided that the former General was the immediate threat that needed dealing with. Leaving their dead and wounded behind they ran to join the others.

Niwaka sat licking her paws to clean her face off of fresh blood. "What's going on?" she asked between licks. "Do we help the others?" she asked.

I looked at her a long time, deciding between the pull of the Black Market treasure trove or to join in the action on deck. "Alright, let's do it!" I decided and ran toward the stairs that lead to the upped deck.


	17. Sithicus’ Plight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Sithicus and Maverick Cameo by Vincent, Fenris, Niwaka, Sephiroth, Heidegger, and Astral

**Chapter 17: Sithicus' Plight  
Sithicus's Perspective**

I climbed the crates hiding above the SOLDIERs who were looking only for their former comrades in arms. It would appear that they didn't know of our partnership with the pair nor did they feel that they would have allied themselves with mere children for a long period of time.

Overall the plan was a success, if was however unfortunate that they did not share the rest of their plan with us. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that they had hoped to achieve through their capture when they were perfectly capable of going unnoticed throughout the duration of this trip.

Maverick squealed loudly. I assumed that he felt nauseous with his unusual angle. I cursed, knowing that he would draw unwanted attention to us.

A SOLDIER glanced up us. We stared at each other a moment, my predicament rather unusually. In my current form any sudden movement would no doubt harm the baby. "Now kid," the SOLDIER said calmly, "if you cooperate we'll make sure you get to see your mommy and daddy again. You don't have to be afraid." Maverick squealed and giggled. I rolled my eyes. "You shouldn't be up there anyway, it's dangerous."

I growled under my breath, sighting Fenris's transformation into an adult once more. Why did that fool get to change back first? I watched as Niwaka viciously tare at the party of unsuspecting military. 'I could join the fight,' I tell myself, though felt rather useless knowing that I couldn't leave Maverick behind.

I closed my eyes and frowned. 'This was not good at all...'

"Come on kid," the SOLDIER pleaded taking me by the arm in an effort to help me down. What choice did I have? This caused Maverick to coo. "Do you want to see the captain's cabin? I bet you never seen something like that!" The SOLDIER smiled in an effort to appear friendly.

I didn't bother resisting. Maverick coo-ed noisily. I glanced over my shoulder to see what it was that had caught his attention, spotting Vincent's red cloak spinning out of sight as he pursued the pair at a safe distance.

"Were do we put these stowaways?" the SOLDIER asked the another as he passed by, cleaning missing the messy battle that was taking place some distance away. Obviously not something he felt that a child should see.

"Take them to the General. We'll file in as missing persons when we get to Junon, and hopefully their parents will pick them up," the other answered, more concerned about providing back up than with us.

My SOLDIER nodded in agreement and leaded up to the main deck. I smirked to myself. This was too easy, this stupid man would take me right to where Astral and Sephiroth were guaranteed to be. Even I could tell that they wanted to settle some unfinished business, and if the spell was wearing off guaranteed that SOLDIER were going to have their hands full in a few moments. Still I hoped that my curse would be lifted soon and that Maverick would be able to use his own damn feet.

"Sephiroth's on deck!" a cry called out. "We need back up quick!"

"But we know that," my SODLIER argued.

"No! He's an adult!"

"Shit!" My SOLDIER took off, weapon drawn. He glanced back as if just remembering me. "Stay here and don't come up until someone comes for you! It's for your own safety!" then took to the stairs two at a time. I followed slowly giving Sephiroth enough time to clear the immediate threat. It was through a window on the man deck that I caught a glimpse of Sephiroth, Masamune drawn and back to his normal physical form. That feeling washed over me again, the familiar presence that I had felt before when I first saw her; I knew that Astral was with him and simply out of sight.

I felt useless and the ping of jealousy; everyone had changed back but me. As much as I wanted to help, in this state I was weak and clumsy. I gripped the hilt of my sword, swearing that I would help in anyway possible.

I watched the scene unfold. Heidegger was there, along with his SOLDIERs who were looking unsure of their situation. Words were muddled and commands ushered and directly disobeyed. Heidegger was purple with rage, clutching a bloodied stump that had been his hand. I saw Astral inside the cabin, PHS in hand.

Raising a brow, I made presence known to the gathering. "Well, it would seem as though I've missed something here." I gestured to Heidegger's former hand laying on the floor. "I wouldn't mind being filled in the 'gory' details. Oh, and while you're at it, I wouldn't mind a little help getting out of this damned state of body!"


	18. Devil's Advocate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Sephiroth and Astral

**Chapter 18: Devil's Advocate  
Sephiroth's Perspective**

"Gya Ha Ha!" The General laughed we were brought in. God I hate that laugh…

"You're an idiot, Heidegger," Astral retorted with as much ease as in sincerity. She struggled a moment simply for reach, before pulling herself up on her toes to pluck a ripe apple from the fruit bowl on his massive desk.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" he laughed while watching the rogue SOLDIER surveyed the room with open curiosity, playing her role as a child to its full advantage by pretending to ignore the grown man.  
The room was build for the comfort of the ship's captain. Though not overly elaborate the room did possess a few more perks other than space such as a lounging area where prominent art work was displayed by sofas and a coffee table, and a work area where we found ourselves facing Heidegger while he struggled to fit the confines of the limited space. Two doors were stationed to our right where I knew the Captains room and the bathroom were located.

"Did you know," he rounded on me as it seemed as though Astral was not paying him any mind, "She was trained to eliminate you?"

I knew. She told me, but it wasn't only me she was trained to kill. I had wondered why she simply hadn't become a member of the Turks. There was something in the way she referred to the assassination process: 'The Hunt' as though she was after some kind of animal. Perhaps it simply her way of separating herself from her target, justifying the action in someway.

"Quite frankly, I don't know how you can bring yourself to trust her," he baited while grinning madly.

"Pretty deep of you, Heidegger," Astral sneered, causing his grin to be replaced with a look of distaste. With a wave of his plump hand, he signaled his men to take her out of the room.

Alone with his desired prey, he voiced his desires. "You know what I want."

I fought to contain my hatred of the man sitting across from me, yet I knew that there was little that I could do in my current form. I hoped that I could stall him long enough for this spell to wear off. Perhaps this was a lesson… 'Accept my past perhaps,' I thought.

I smirked at the General feeling a little more in control of myself. "And why would I ever do such a thing?" He was of course referring to the Black Materia.

He seemed at a loss. It had been so much easier to control me in the past when I was the obedient SOLDIER. I smirked. "Aren't you concerned about your safety?"

"You need me alive." I responded coolly.

"And what about her?" he gestured to the window where he hoped to show a distressed Astral being tormented by his thugs, only to find her staring inside watching us with perfect ease, his soldiers no where to be found.

I arched a brow. "What about her?" I pressed.

She waved at Heidegger before he pulled himself together long enough to return his gaze to meet mine. "Something…Something unfortunate could happen to her," he offered though there was a definite note of uncertainty in his voice.

I shrugged. "She's expendable." He had nothing on me.

He bristled slightly. He waved Astral in, knowing that she was still there. She was probably still there simply because she knew it unnerved him. There was a long period of silence to follow as she entered the room.

"I'm allotting you 24 hours to retrieve the Black Materia from Sephiroth," he told her as though she were still under his command.

She regarded me while in careful contemplation. "He doesn't have the it."

"I know that!" he snarled, banging his fists on his desk. "He knows where it is!"

"Ooooh!"

Again the contemplative silence followed. I wondered what she would do, and realized that her blank stare toward Heidegger was her course of action. There was no way she'd be able to get the Materia from me in twenty-four hours even if I did have it and I was pursuing my old ideals. I think she knew as much.

She shook her head. "Why?"

She was rewarded with a blank stare from the General.

"Why would I help you? No! More specifically, why would I 'want' to help you?" she asked the same question I had. This time however I could see where he was going. She had a moral conscious…most of the time…

"I've gather the children of Junon," he smiled. "I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you."

My mind raced over the situation. There was enough blood on my hands without more deaths adding to mix. Perhaps it was better this way, the devastation that could be wrought by the Black Materia would far outweigh the deaths of a handful on innocents.

It seemed as though Astral felt the same. "And why should we care about the fate of 24 human Children? You shall not stop my quest so easily." I paused for a moment, "Even if I did want to give it to you, it would take more than 24 hours to get it. You are a fool Heidegger." My voice flowed cool and crisp, cutting the air like a knife as it had when Jenova had had her control.

Heidegger 's hands pound the table only once as if to emphasize the words, "It's up to you to find a way!"

"I don't believe that we've agreed to a price for our services," Astral interjected, casting me a glance over her shoulder. "I have no doubt he'll use the materia. The timing 'may' be a little off but I believe the result will inevitably be same."

The General smiled as I nodded. He believed that he had her pegged on her morality, she had him believing that she was assisting me, and I had him believing that she had some say as to how my plans would executed.

"Naturally, I'll be more than happy to give you whatever you need for your trip," Heidegger added merrily, his tone changing now that he thought he had the upper hand.

"Excellent," Astral replied crisply. I suspected that this precise moment was what she had desired the moment she realized what Heidegger had wanted with me. She was far better at negotiations than I was, my intimidating appearance rarely served for such mundane uses. It had always been too much of hassle in the past to argue to get my way, when the edge of my sword would be far more efficient and much faster.

"I suspect that you have at least one airship at your disposal," she suggested, "We'll needed something fast given our time constraints. We also require a minimum of ten Remedies, Materia, and say Ten Million Gil."

His eyes bulged. He was always tight fisted when it came to money. I wondered what use she had for the money or was the demand simply put in simply to see if he'd give it to her.

"What in the Planet's name do you need all that Gil for if you plan on destroying the Planet anyway?"

"I want to do some shopping," she answered sweetly. "Either way, its no loss to someone like you who treats such a number like chump change. Besides, you will easily make billions off the Black Market."

He narrowed his eyes, sensing something amiss. Let's face it! Astral would make demands simply to make demands. "Fine! Deal! It's your problem now!" Heidegger bellowed at her, the loss of so much Gil striking a heavy blow. Something told me that he wasn't going to the Black Market with such a devastating artifact. It made me wonder why he felt that such a dent in his funding made the Black Materia worthwhile. What weapon was he constructing? "Now get out both of you! I've got phone calls to make!"

I smirked slightly at Heidegger's indignations of the demands. As I turned to leave, I gifted the fat General with a parting glare and followed Astral out.


	19. The Elite SOLDIER

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. Author's Note: Characters featured in this chapter are: Sephiroth, Astral, Heidegger, and Sithicus 

**Chapter 19: The Elite SOLDIER  
Sephiroth's Perspective**

"Do you have any idea where he is holding the hostages?" I asked Astral once we were safely out earshot. How could she? She knew about as much about our situation as I did, and yet I hoped that she had some sort of solution.

"I don't think he has any hostages," she replied while leaning against the guardrail, the sea breeze running through her hair. "And unless he's using those armors in the cargo hold in some rather unique ways I highly doubt that they would be onboard the ship."

"I realize that he could be bluffing," I acknowledged. "I wouldn't put it past him to have them already though. He's as ruthless and greedy as a Shinra."

She sighed heavily. A reminder of the cruelties of our former employers was perhaps unnecessary. "If they're not onboard, there is nothing we can do about the hostage situation," she argued. "We might as well play to our ruse and sacrifice the live necessary to save the rest." It pained her to say that. The conviction she held, the steadiness of her voice as she spoke those fateful words only proved just how much she's grown over the past years. The realization that you couldn't save everyone, but you'll damn well make sure that you'll save as many people as you can.

"We should probably find the others, knowing their likes they're probably in some sort of trouble." I happened to glance at my reflection cast in the window of the captain's cabin. In an instant memories of my childhood flooded back and were once again repressed. "And I want this damn spell removed!"

Astral smirked. "The cure is on its way, patience. However, if it's bother you that much…" She cracked her knuckles for emphasis, "I can try to cure it right now."

Somehow the look in her eyes made me consider other alternatives. An image of a frog floated across my mind. I shook my head slightly, "I can put up with it if necessary. It just makes me feel…. Ineffective." Weak. For some odd reason I decided to continue. "And it brings back memories of my own childhood."

She considered this a moment, looking straight through me as if searching for the words somewhere behind me. "Sephiroth, I do believe it's time for you to start making some good memories."

Good memories…  
"Do you think you would still have any pull over SOLDIER?" she asked focusing on the mission, searching out a new angle.

"They were always mine, not Shinra's, but after everything that's happened…" I paused to give it some thought. "I hope they realize… Well, there's no way to know unless we try." It didn't seem to be a question of loyalty or submission in Astral's mind. The question itself asked if I was ready to resume command.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Astral commented, "But remember that there are people of all sorts. If it's all a matter of perspective and the crowd, my friend, can always be swayed into viewing your deeds as Heroic and Noble." I arched a brow trying to read deeper than what it was she was saying. Did she see things this way?

"Given their current situation," she continued while staring off at the horizon, "they need someone strong and ambitious to lead them. Someone who knows the way, someone they aspire to become. I don't think that aspect has really changed despite it all." Then added in a whisper, "Time heals all wounds…" Her eyes flicked toward me watching me watching her, trying to guess at what it was she was thinking.

She smirked. "Just so we're clear, I don't view the things you did as Noble or Heroic. I do however admire the style, the execution, and the simplicity of the plan. And would have worked too…" She smiled to herself, keeping my error a secret. She may have suspected that it had been a genuine error, the result of a blind ego. Or she might have glimpsed the truth… and for a moment I felt naked and embarrassed.

"Of course, you could just claim that it was all Jenova's idea and lay waste to any intelligence I thought you had," she laughed in an admittedly cruel way. I was to either admit to be the one at fault, to admit that it was my true desire to destroy everything in existence or admit to being less than a pawn, and to loose her respect.

"Enough of that!" She dismissed it as though truth of the matter meant nothing. "Are your ready to command of SOLDIER?"

I paused for a long moment, considering her words and her motives. Though nothing she has said or done until this point had ever made me doubt her. Yet I couldn't help but wonder of her agenda. On the one hand, she didn't want us involved in a war that didn't belong to us, and yet she had a potential army of super-humans at her disposal.

I had lost my past to the seductive powers of Jenova…

Perhaps now was a time to forge a new Future, a new life. I might not ever be able to wash the blood from my hands, but a life wallowing in self-pity was no better. It was then I realized that I still wanted life. I wanted something to live for…

…Perhaps she could guide me. Guide us.

"I'm ready," I smiled. "The world has seen enough Shinra's, enough dictators. It is time that the world had a force big enough to fight back." She watched, intrigued, yet I glimpsed the fleeting trail worry passing through her eyes. Still she smiled and nodded gently, accepting my new goal. "I cannot thank you enough for your help," I continued though my brain was telling me to stop. "If there is any position in SOLDIER that you desire, all you have to do is name it."

Her smiled broaden in delight, which caused a bit of confusion when she replied with, "No thanks. My time in SOLDIER is done and besides I have my hands full right now."

It was then Heidegger came bursting out of his cabin with a small bag in hand. He glared venomously at us, suspecting correctly that we had more elaborate plans. There was nothing he could do about it, he'd have to hand us our materials in good faith, just as we would have to trust him not end the lives of thousands on a doubt.

Astral gratefully accepted the package, extracting a small bright green vile before tossing me the sack. She brought the vile to her lips and drank it, using the bag to successfully guide Heidegger away from any visible transformation. I smirked at the fat General and repeated her action, bringing the bright green vile to my mouth and drinking its cool contents.

The metamorphosis was painless. I took a step forward, now towering over the lesser man, looking down into his beady eyes. "I believe that you have something that belongs to me Heidegger."

He jabbered for a moment, uttering something about the Black Materia. He certainly did have a one-track mind. I turned my head slightly to witness SOLDIERs take up arms and rush to the scene. Though most were young and new, some I knew were perhaps just old enough to have served under me. He regarded each one in a hard calculating manner that I once used to measure their strength before turning back to Heidegger. Though I was uncertain about confronting the former general without checking for the support of the troops first, this had been a calculated risk.

Then they attacked. SOLDIERs poured in, rounding the corner in a mad frenzy, perhaps the only way they could muster the courage to face me. I had once inspired fear in respect into my men long before I became the madman who nearly destroyed the world. It wasn't that far of a stretch to believe that it was fear that spurred their attack.

Astral didn't hesitate; drawing her blade and pulling the fat man toward her, holding her blade to his throat, another calculated risk. "One more step and I'll kill him," she spoke in a velvet tone.

They didn't hesitate for second. This was struggle for power, a fight for the famed title that only Cloud had won. "Sucks to be you," she spoke softly into Heidegger's ear, before pushing him aside just far enough to get a swipe at his right hand, leaving to flop about aimlessly on the deck.  
The alarm sounded as I dodged assaults and took out a few SOLDIERs with ease. The first few would be proof of strength and skill, necessary sacrifices to dispel any doubt of my powers. The rest of the attacks I would defend myself from. "I do not wish to fight you," I spoke to them, sliding away from another charge. "You are right to feel anger toward me." I blocked two trusts, and countered with a roundhouse kick, knocking them into each other. "You've witnessed my summoning meteor and destroyed Midgar. My only defense," I continued while dodging blows, "is that I was controlled an manipulated, weakened and abused by the people I trusted. I was unprepared to face the truth and reacted badly. Yet the Planet has seen fit to send me back, to give a second chance. I want to make up for the deaths I've caused. I want to come back to SOLDIER. SOLDIER can be a force of good, not a mere pawn."

They refused to hear the truth, their rage only increased by my words, their convictions re-affirmed. "Jenova scum!"

"You are all a product of Jenova," I stated, my words though softly spoken cut through the din. "Don't you attribute your strength and speed to her, just like me? This is an opportunity to make a difference, an opportunity to prove them wrong." I held a SOLDIER by the tip of my blade pointed to his throat. A moment no one moved, I had found the leader. We locked mako stares battling our wills. I struck at him.

He fell first to his knees, expecting to die, but found that he was now without a weapon and powerless. The others fell back, waiting for their leader to make up his mind. "Do you mean it?" he breathed heavily, "For the better?"

Slowly, I lowered Masamune as I considered this. My gaze drifted over the lingering SOLDIERs before holding the baleful glare of their Leader. I nodded once, "For the better." I could hear Heidegger behind me, whimpering. Still I waited for a reaction before minding him.

They were confused and lost. It was as Astral had stated; they needed a strong and ambitious leader. I realized that the cause didn't matter anymore, but it certainly helped. Slowly, one by one, they began to salute. I repeated the gesture, arm across my chest. I turned my back to in good faith, as an act of trust. After all, it was difficult to defend against rear attacks.

I glanced to Astral for a moment before turning my attention to the wounded General. I thought for an instant that something was troubling her, though I wasn't sure. Reading people socially wasn't a skill I possessed much of, and now wasn't the time to ask.

"Resume your former duties," Astral commanded the SOLDIERs, "Make sure everyone is well informed of these turn of events."

Bending slightly, I grasped Heidegger 's jacket by the collar and lifted him effortlessly up to eye level. "You are going to tell me where the hostages are, and you're going to tell me NOW." We locked eyes for a moment, just as a flash of clod anger washed over me. He knew fear to its fullest, I could practically see his life flashing before his eyes. Yet he figured that he had some ground to play on, now that he knew that I was suffering from on conscious.

"Killing me will only guarantee their deaths," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Recalling Sithicus' words to the wizard Alistair, I responded with "Who said anything about killing you? There are plenty of alternatives that will leave you quite aware of what's happening." His eyes bulged. I kept up my confident facade, convincing him that I would relish the opportunity, when in fact I would not. Though he was responsible for great number of injustices, he had in fact saved me from Hojo's cruelty in the lab, granting me an escape. Still, I was prepared to do what I must.

"Junon," he choked. "-Harvest!" Astral watched intently, arms folded across her chest. "You'll never-" I squeezed his pudgy throat.

"Pass me his phone," she said after a moment of watching him struggle for air, his face changing from sticky white to purple.

I nodded and reached into his jacket with one gloved hand, while retaining a firm grip on his throat with the other. Finding the small black object, I handed it to her. Almost instantly, she searched its data while wandering off for a little more privacy. I smirked at Heidegger and let him go. "Don't even 'think' of running."

Minutes later, Astral returned with a look of disappointment on her face. Had he been bluffing? Or were we helpless to save them? "There's nothing we can do," Astral reported. "At least not right now, and definitely not with our current resources. However, I have alerted police and other military officials not associated under Heidegger or Scarlet." She didn't need to say it, but I knew that she had called in a few favors. "With all the excitement in Junon though, it'll be easy prey."

I nodded. "Perhaps we should pay the new President a visit when we arrive in Junon." A simple reminder of my power should suffice; though the Shinra didn't approve of being bullied, they were still cowards at heart and would use any opportunity offered to them if they thought that they could benefit from it. "I juts may visit the SOLDIER barracks while I'm there too," I smirked slightly as I regarded the former General. "And there's still the question of what to do with him."

"He's more hassle than he's worth," Astral commented dismissively, "Just throw him overboard."

"Well, it seems as through I've missed something here. Would someone care to fill me in on all the gory details?" the child Sithicus chuckled devilishly as he watched Heidegger's hand flop about on the ground. "Oh and while your at it! I wouldn't mind a little help getting out of this damned state of body!"

Curiosity I suppose is what made me allow it. The general's breath hastened with his intent to try something stupid and with the child present and his plans foiled he saw this as his only opportunity. He pushed past me and charged at Sithicus, who remained undaunted. He stopped short as if frozen in time, his body hung in the air unable to move.

A deep chill had surged over the area, tendrils of power licking at the surface of existence and coiling around the plumb man, appearing as thick wisps of black and purple, sucking away at his life force. He screamed out in frustration, struggling in vein for release.

These powers were not new to me; after all I had possessed them once, though only as an extension of Jenova's own abilities. I could feel the residue it had left behind; her cell's infecting my own body. With her gone though… perhaps I could regain control once more.

Then Astral spoke in voice no quite her own. "I promised you death. The time for your Judgment has come."

The tendrils reached into his body like the hand of death, where their living nature would vanish but forever leave their mark on the man by tainting his veins a deep black and gradually netting their way over his whole body. He screamed in pain, struggling in the air, begging for the pain to stop. "Hear the voices of thousands, nay millions, who demand Justice. Let their retribution be your punishment," she spoke again, her icy eyes taking on a deep mako glow that I hadn't seen before.

Sithicus was engrossed, completely absorbed by the display of power that I felt was not entirely intentional on her part.

A moment passed, where he did nothing but scream while she listened to distant voices of some unseen force. "As you wish," she responded.

Heidegger dropped to the ground as she released her hold on him. In a few steps she the closed the distance between them, lifted him to his feet and urged him to the back of the ship. I cleared my thoughts as he was dragged away, I knew what she was going to do and I would not mourn his passing. He had caused this world enough harm. Moments later, a gunshot sounded, signaling Heidegger's end.

Sithicus nodded with a look of pure satisfaction on his face. "Good riddance! The world is a better place without the likes of him!" he commented. "Though I must admit it was an impressive display, that was wasted on the worthless bag of fat! Now if you don't mind: What the hell is going on around here?"

I regarded Sithicus as he addressed me, handing him the Remedies and ignoring the other question. Something was amiss, and though I wasn't as sensitive of changes in nature as others were, my time in the Life Stream did tell me that something big was happening, something dangerous was coming. "We need a plan to get off this ship." I stated while gazing off toward the horizon, noting the dark clouds that had formed over the past twenty minutes.


	20. Sahagin Siege: First Wave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Astral, Sephiroth, Sithicus, and Maverick

**Chapter 20: Sahagin Siege – First Wave  
Astral's Perspective**

The energy in the area was intense. My head spun and my vision blurred, it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on what was going on since recovering my adult state. I wondered if Heidegger had perhaps tampered with out potions. Admitably it hadn't been a paranoid angle I had considered before now. We had been entirely dependant on our cure.

To add to my misery the alarm sounded, creating a loud echo within my mind making me want to vomit. I fought back the migraine and the shattering images that floated before me, while readying Heidegger's pistol. "Any last words?" I had wanted to say; yet it was as if some force muffled them out of existence. I was loosing control over myself, feeling the sleeping entity deep within stir lazily, opening an eye into the real world.

A green-scaled creature fumbled on deck and stumbled forward hissing. I aimed the pistol and fired. Heidegger shook with fear and rattled with shock, convinced that he had been killed, yet alarmed that there was no pain. As the creature's blood painted the area around his feet, he realized that he was alive and that I had bigger problems to deal with when three more Sahagin leaped on deck with the mark of magic clearly tainting their eyes. Had we traveled over an ancient outpost from the War of the Magi? Were they retaliating with the vengeance of a mage long since dead?

This assault was enough for me to regain control over myself, offering something for my mind to focus on. SOLDIER needed to be organized and prepared for the battle to come.

"Don't think you've got off easy," I sneered at the fat man before pushing him into the ocean with a sort of casualness that could have been downright offensive. I didn't have time to toy with him. Focus.

I returned to Sephiroth, it was best to inform him of our situation so that he could take command of SOLDIER once more.

"We need a plan to get off this ship," I heard him tell Sithicus.

"We can worry about that once we survive this attack," I stated. The pair regarded me a moment before speaking. Sithicus looked at me in such a way that made me think that he was seeing double, while Sephiroth waited to hear more on our status.

Sithicus shrugged and attempted to undermine me, while trying to appeal to Sephiroth's better nature. I realize now that perhaps he had thought that I was attempting to undermine his hero and was merely offering his support. "He still has a point," he argued, "With Heidegger dead, there are bound to be many, many questions asked. I, for one, would prefer not to be there when those questions are asked."

It was true that he wasn't aware of what has happened in the past hour not to mention recently, but somehow the fact that he felt the need to question my logic irritated me. 'I don't have time for this nonsense.'

"It can wait," I repeated firmly just as a loud crash sounded from the front of the ship, causing us to jolt sideways. It was time for some remedial effects; we needed our fighters.

Gently, I took Maverick from Sithicus while he took the opportunity to drink the Remedy. He eyed the vile cautiously a moment, before casually popping the lid and downing it in one healthy swallow. In seconds he was standing, slightly taller than me, as full grown adult. He breathed a sigh of relief, and chuckled lightly, "Finally..."

I retrieved the bag of Remedies from Sithicus and took one vile. With a flicked of the lid, I gently fed the baby its contents before placing him on the ground before the potion took effect, allowing enough room for Maverick's growth. Soon enough the young teenage White Mage was sitting on the ground somewhat confused.

Now that Maverick had outgrown Sithicus' spur of the moment baby carrier, he pulled on his damp cloak and equipped his twin blades. "Ready when you are," Sithicus said, addressing both Sephiroth and myself.

Sephiroth meanwhile took this opportunity to heal himself of his wound caused by the recent battle with SOLDIER. Not that they did him much harm, but it was better to enter a new battle completely physically restored than to encounter a few unwelcome surprises.

I removed my cross that held within its heart the Black Materia. I didn't want to be the one providing it with the necessary energy to summon the Black Omen, Meteor. I noted that it was glowing faintly; it had already begun its harvest. Hastily I handed the cross to Sephiroth, A sign of trust or thoughtlessness. What would I have done had he had decided to use it? I just knew that I couldn't have it at that point, I couldn't trust myself. Not with this wild energy surrounding us - infecting us.

He regarded the jewel, staring at the Black Materia for a time. I wondered then if it was a mistake, or if he was remembering something. It had been a gift from him not too long ago - ages ago.

"What does it do?" I had asked. He had shrugged. "It's useless," he had replied. "Why give it to me?" I had smirked.  
He had stared off into the darkness of the decrepit Shinra Mansion's lab. "Because…" he had replied in a distant tone. "You'll keep it safe"  
It didn't want to tell him then but there are two Black Materia in existence, just as there are two White Materia; one in possession of its keeper, the other hidden in the world.

He clasped it around his neck, its hidden power hardly betraying itself.

"General, your troops are waiting!" I tore my mind from suspicions and doubts.

He nodded. "We can work things out later," and turned to walk out into the fray, Masamune drawn.

Sithicus nodded, a faint smile appearing on his face. He glowed with anticipation, the excitement of joining in battle with renowned hero plainly visible. I shook my head, watching him repeat the same actions he had seen his hero commit. A spell was cast and I could feel time shift. His movements enhanced, he nodded at me then stalked off after Sephiroth.

I was drawn to the gun in my possession, still firmly held in my grip and ready for battle. It wasn't my weapon of choice, neither was a blade for that matter….

...They knew now what I was capable of. I spend a childhood repressing my powers only to have them fight for release. I could use them now, rather fluently as an extension of my will, having fined tuned them during my period of exile.

Maverick was attempting to avoid my attention all together, hoping foolishly to join the battle with the men. Hoping to show-off some non-existent skills, and possibly get himself killed through his inexperience. "You're to stay with me near me unless I say otherwise," I ordered him in a cold tone. "This isn't some war game. However, seeing how your life is at stake as well, you have every right to defend yourself. Under no circumstance, even if Sephiroth orders you to, you are not to proceed to the front ranks. You're my charge you do only as I tell you. Do I make myself clear?"

He mumbled his acknowledgement. "Good." I continued. "When the airship arrives, you are to board immediately." Assuming of course that there is an airship on the way, that is if Heidegger held up his side of the bargain…

He nodded again. Satisfied I joined the others in battle.

The Sahagin invaded the ship with a vengeance. Hundreds of scaled bodies littered the floor, causing unnecessary obstacles for the unorganized ranks. Strategy it would appear still wasn't one of Sephiroth's strong suits. Then again, I suppose the Shinra was to blame for that. Their belief was to overpower and outnumber in order to win. Because of this belief, Strategy had never been really taught. I heard him shouting orders trying to get them to fall together in cohesive ranks. I suppose it was easier to observe the mess, rather than to live it. He needed a plan…

In the distance I saw the ocean sparkle red. It was going to be a long battle.

A clash of steel and claw tearing at flesh and scales, spraying blood all over. There was little room to maneuver, and often SOLDIERs wound up striking an ally. I shook my head the mess. Battles were never pretty and rarely ever went according to plan.

I took breath. As I exhaled I focused my will into creating a selective net, circling me and pushing outward toward the sea, capturing with it the intrusive Sahagin and granting SODLIER its second wind. "First Class and Second Class get bellow deck and tend to your wounded." I called over the cheers, while stealing a glance at Sephiroth who nodded his approval. "Second Class will be called on for the Second wave, First Class for the Third."

This will clear the body count and allow for room to work as well as grant us semi rested fighters for what I could feel was going to be a long haul. The way the Sahagin poured in suggested an organization uncommon to monsters. The Sahagin themselves were a weak race, but appeared to grow in strength the further into the ocean one traveled. Or at east that was the stories the sailors told along with Leviathan and Kraken.

Sephiroth moved deftly through the surge of scaled fish-men, as they invaded the ship, cutting limbs with ever parry and slaying dozens of sea creatures with every swing. He was always interesting to watch in combat… Even with the sheer number of Sahagin swarming us, as long as we had Sephiroth on our side the enemy was still outmatched and outclassed.

I continued to survey the area, drawing my attention to Sithcus as he dispatched a number of Sahagin during his speedy death dance. He often glanced in the Dark Knight's direction giving me the impression that he was hoping for a chance to 'assist' his hero. This lack of attention to his own battle would cost in the future, of that I was sure. Still Sephiroth's Hero idolism could serve us quite well in the future.

I gestured to Maverick to watch over Sithicus while keeping a relatively safe distance from the front ranks. I didn't linger long to offer further instruction; I knew the boy would do better without me around to criticize him. I kept watch on the horizon, watching the sparkling red gradually change to yellow. If we kept to my strategy we would see this through until the end.

I made my way to Sephiroth, casually catching up his target with my power and crushing it without a second thought. "How are we doing?" He asked.

I told him what I thought. He glanced out at the horizon and frowned slightly. When he regarded me again, I could only shrug, "If circumstances were different I'd advise letting loose with lightning magic, but…" I didn't need to say it. With the amount of blood soaking the deck we would only end up electrocuting ourselves. "We have to hold out 1st Class for as long as we can." He nodded and promptly shouted ordered to re-organize his units, while I made my way around the ship assisting here and there.

A sudden streak of feathers zipped by, ending in a dull thud impaling itself within the skull of an unsuspecting Sahagin. Sithicus stopped, surprised a moment, and like myself traced the line of descent back to Maverick. He whooped gleefully, and drew another arrow from his quiver. "I'm not a child anymore," I saw him murmur as he carefully took aim of his next target.  
Sithicus resumed stalking the deck taking on nothing less than four Sahagin at any one time, as if anything less would somehow make him less worthy of Sephiroth's approval, who quite honestly was being swarmed by a dozen of his own and hadn't cast Sithicus a second glance since the battle had begun.

Sephiroth rolled to the side, moving with fluid grace that betrayed his supernatural heritage, only to be swarmed by a second group of Sahagin. In a mound of green scales they attempted to take him down, only to have him rise again, casting them off as if they were a mere nuisance and following up with a hasty slash and strike, dispatching the lot before they hit the ground.

I felt the energy in the area increase, breathing a new false life into our beings. I noted that the mako glow in the SOLDIERs' eyes had increased in intensity, and their fighting style had been altered to a ferocious method, pressing forward carelessly. It was as though the energy in the area was changing them, nurturing their darker instincts. The surge hadn't only affected us though. Red Sahagin leaped onboard resuming the invasion where their brethren had last left off, fighting this time with a berserker state of mind.

This marked the end of the first wave, offering us a tainted boost in strength, however temporary that it might be, but also presenting a new and dangerous edge with fresh opponents who were hungry for battle.


	21. Sahagin Siege: Second Wave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Astral, Sephiroth, and Sithicus

**Added Note:** I hate writing battle scenes...

**Chapter 21: Sahagin Siege - Second Wave  
Sithicus' Perspective**

There was hardly a breath before the second wave of Sahagin attacked. Red-scaled fish men lumbered clumsily onto the deck, gradually becoming the dominant race over their dwindling green brethren.

I noticed to that the colors of the fighting SOLDIER were shifting. I assumed that 2nd class SOLDIERs were being integrated into the fray, confronting the enemy full on with better accuracy and renewed strength.

The energy in the area was intense, numbing my thoughts forcing me into an instinctual frame of mind. I hungered for battle, heading to the front lines for more action. A red fiend launched into the air and came down me, sinking its jagged teeth into my shoulder. I moved quickly, treating more of nuisance by pulling it off by its legs and tossing aside.

A war cry from above…

I glanced up to see a number of Sahagin leaping from the mast and down toward Sephiroth who launched himself toward the coming attack, dispatching them with ridiculous ease. I envied him. One day, I vowed, I would be as skilled as he, and now that I've witnessed his abilities first hand, I not only realized just how long my journey was, but I felt inspired. Masamune moved with him like an extension of himself, smooth and fluid…like a dance. I would have loved to watch him fight, but the battle was raging around me, calling to me with its dangerous allure.

My Katanas flashed around me at blinding speeds, enhanced by the magic of my Haste spell. I danced swiftly around a group of Red Sahagin, slashing here and there, taunting them with my movements often mimicking their own. I searched for an opening, for a weakness. Another series of red fiends joined in the battle, and quickly I found myself on the defensive they attacked in groups at my flanks. Working each arm separately, I managed to parry most of the attacks. 'Not too bad if I say so myself,' I thought as I regarded the bodies littering my feet, before focusing on the remaining Sahagin.

Within a few seconds, the initial surprise had faded, and I had of the Sahagin hard pressed to defend themselves, let alone begin another attack. It went on for a long moment, as claw rang against steel, both sides looking for the advantage.

Then suddenly, as I spun out of reach of another strike, and the Sahagin saw their chance. The remaining pair leaped at me just as I was coming out of my spin. I reversed the grip of one of my katanas as I spun and dropped to one knee when I stopped, angling one katana forward and the other one back behind me. Neither Sahagin had a chance to slow their momentum, impaling themselves on the end of my blades. I held there for a long moment, until the thrashing had stopped and both forms hung limply. Then, standing slowly, I pulled my blades from the bodies and searched for my next target.

"Maverick!" I heard Astral call. I saw her dash across the deck and tackle a Sahagin who was targeting the boy. She dove in front of him in time to take the brunt of the damage for the boy. Protecting for a blow that would have most likely have killed him, and she took it with out complaint.

Another Sahagin confronted me. It moved as swiftly as I, dodging blow after blow, until it jumped on to my arm and quickly bound higher, bringing its claws down on me from above. I was unable to dodge the attack, its claws tearing down my back.  
My anger welled up inside as I caught sight of the ugly thing. My eyes narrowed to thin slits and I gritted my teeth as it descended upon me. The Sahagin snarled with glee, thinking it's opponent to be too slow to get out of the way. I, however, had other things in mind...

A quick side step sent the creature crashing into the deck face first. A bone snapped as most of its weight fell on to one red-scaled arm, and a shrieking howl sounded above the ensuing battle. I smirked as he stepped towards the fallen beast, and in a flash, I set upon it. Dancing wildly, my katanas flashed through the air as I sliced at the Sahagin again and again. A long minute passed, and I suddenly stopped and grunted at the quivering creature. Done, I spun on my heels and calmly searched for another target.

The Red Sahagin didn't realize what had even hit it. It simply fell apart, cut in hundreds of crisscrossed slices, and a pool of blood quickly spread across the ship's deck.

The chopping sound of an approaching airship blocked out din of battle, but hardly distracted either side from their attack. A moment's carelessness could cost you your life, and by now these fighting men knew this. The airship circled the ship, I have no doubt witnessing the battle below, but still waiting for a signal to assist.

Astral had taken her vigil close the boy. She spoke with him briefly and gestured to the ship. She was removing him battle, allowing him to take refuge in the safety of the airship.

The battle continued to rage and there was no sign of its end in sight.


	22. Sahagin Siege: Third Wave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Sephiroth, Astral, and Sithicus  
Most of this chapter is made up of the actual posts provided by Sephiroth's player.

**Chapter 22: Sahagin Siege - Third wave  
Sephiroth's Perspective**

A jolt of pain ran up my spine. I growled as it arced through me, barely keeping control of my limbs. 'What is this?' It felt so familiar… Then it dawned on me as being the transformation entering its earliest stages. I fought to control it even as I wondered how it was happening. I had always thought it had been Jenova's cells which forced this upon me, yet they were still dormant.

The Sahagin tried to seize its chance, leaping forward claws out. The scaly creature blinked in surprise as it rebounded of an invisible shield of energy, protecting the transformation.

The inner turmoil eased off as I asserted my will. I was not in total control of the transformation, of my power, but I would not let it control me. I raised my hands to the sky as the energy shield collapsed, a single angelic wing sprouting from my back. I turned on the white creature. Faster than the thing could follow, I swung Masamune in an upwards arc. Feebly it tried to put out its arms, attempting to block the attack with its hardened scales.I merely growled at the creature as it fell away in pieces.

Feeling a touch of the Life Stream heed my call the bodies of its companions violently burst into flames, burning the bodies into a fine ash in seconds. I could feel the pull of the red haze at the edge of my vision. 'How easy it would be to kill all of these people,' the Jenova cells sang gently to me. My eyes caught sight of Astral, an image became clear in my mind; the flames, the death, Nibelhiem…

My eyes widened slightly before they narrowed in determination. I could feel power welling up to my call without understanding where it came from. I turned it inwards, scorching myself of the parasitic influence. I smirked slightly, the red haze threatening to engulf my vision passed.

Two more Sahagin charged me, slashing at me viciously knowing that this may be their last fight. Only a few of their swipes had managed to scratch at my flesh and tear at the feathers from my wing.

I growled in pain as claws ripped at my already wounded chest, drawing fresh blood from the recent injuries. White feathers were stained red in places as a third Sahagin went for the angelic wing. I spun quickly and launched myself upwards with a powerful stroke from the wing, the rush of air driving back the three attackers. Landing nimbly on my feet, I launched myself into an attack on the first creature. Masamune sheared the claws from one hand as the beast dodged to the side, barely avoiding the deadly steel. I reversed the blow in mid swing, aiming for its neck.

The Sahagin ducked under the blow, dodging away quickly to avoid a counter blow. I glared at the fast beast, surprisingly able to keep up with my inhumanly fast movements. With only the slightest of warnings, I dived to the side, narrowly avoiding a great blow from behind; the second creature had not been idle. Knocking one back with a blow from my wing, I fought the new Sahagin, lightning fast blocks and parry sending sparks and a few spikes and claws flying.

A confident look crossed the things face but I just smirked right back as I drove Masamune backwards violently, impaling the Sahagin's heart with unnerving accuracy. I withdrew the blade without a glance and continued to circle my opponent. My injuries were beginning to slow me; even my supernatural stamina could be worn down. A mysterious wind began to circle me as I summoned a cure spell. My cuts quickly began to seal up, flawless flesh and new grown feathers appearing where once there had been bloody rents. Renewed, I pressed the attack.

I struck quick and hard, a near invisible wall of steel between me and the remaining Sahagin. The creature was quick, ducking back out of range and to the side quickly. Its powerful stride allowed it to get far enough that I had to shift my stance, ending my relentless assault. It came in quick, grazing me slightly along one arm though the light wound healed almost instantly as my body regenerated the damaged cells. I had always attributed these powers to Jenova, though now I knew better. Somehow I had these powers innately, though how or why I did not know. How to control them was a mystery also, I felt like he was a passenger at the moment, my body reacting to some strange force, making me lose control.

I swung again for the beast, the blow was angled too much however and it struck harmlessly from its armor. He brought his weapon back up again, ready.

I tried to hit it. It evaded the attack until it managed maneuver behind me, by bounding off of this and that, and in a half spin tried to reduce my speed by removing my wing.

Feathers flew through the air, gently dancing onto the bloodied deck like snow.

I swung vertically upwards and brought the blade back down again, my movements blurring from the power that welled up within me. The Sahagin regarded me with a dumbstruck expression, mouth agape for a moment before gravity took its course and it fell to the ground, split in two by the lightening fast strikes. I opened his mouth to shout orders to the SOLDIERs even as Astral did so for me, the wave-like attack of the creatures was unexpected and those fighting were getting progressively weakened by the continued attack.

"1st Class..." Astral managed to shout above the din. They had already been gradually taking part in the battle, they needed move in. "3rd Class retreat to the Airship."

Movement in the corner of my eye gave me enough warning to leap back just as the claws of the next wave came for me. It moved to dodge back again, dancing out of distance of my assault. My wing fluttered slightly as the Life Stream coiled around my body, small green threads twisting and turning as they encircled me. I smirked and directed the power. Ice gathered quickly around the scaled creature, hampering movements and burning it with the cold. The ice shattered quickly, large shards of it striking the Sahagin leaving deep shears in its chest and back. Its leg shattered as it fell to the ground, so cold it had become brittle. I moved forwards quickly to finish it off.

The creature clawed away pitifully, its cries of pain audibly over the ever-present din of battle. A quick strike from Masamune and its misery was over, a pool of blood forming slowly from its severed head. My attention was drawn to Sithicus as he fell, blood staining his clothes from numerous deep cuts. I frowned slightly. I didn't know if I had the power to bring the assassin back and even then, I would have to fight through most of the remaining creatures to do so. Sithicus would have to be dealt with later. My rage flared up behind a cold mask as I turned back to the Sahagin, there would be no mercy.

I stood facing the Sahagin. Silver hair began to sway slowly at first, quickly picking up speed as an invisible wind began to blow around me. I released the hilt of Masamune, letting it float in the air before me by sheer will alone. Crackles of electricity ran down my body, tracks of fire traced my arms, the air around me blew strong and silent as the elements heeded my call. One arm swung up as the other pointed at the assembled scaled creatures. Small bubbles of green liquid began to congeal on their skin, running between scales, flowing into their noses and mouths.

Their cries of pain echoed across the ship as the poison began to began to effect them, blurring vision and weakening limbs. Grasping Masamune out of the air once again, I turned my attention to one of the creatures. Life Stream flowed at my command, my innate magic heeding my call. A deep rumbling echoed across the sky, a dark omen for the creature's fate. Great bolts of lightning struck from the darkened clouds above, searing its very flesh below its scales. It wailed in pain and collapsed, smoke still rose from its roasted bodies.


	23. Kraken

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player.

Author's Note: A Special thanks to my Beta Reader: 1wngdngl Characters featured in this chapter are: Astral, Maverick, Sephiroth, Sithicus, Niwaka, and Vincent

Chapter 23: Kraken Astral's Perspective

I didn't know how much longer we could hold out. I was limited in combat while I was defending Maverick. It was burden, a chore that I would not have accepted had he not been thrust upon me. Somehow, I suspected that Ramuh expected to see the boy returned alive and in a relative healthy state.

"Get your ass on board that airship!" I ordered the boy for the umpteenth time, this time hauling away from combat by the back of his coat and forcing him to face the rope ladder. "Do it or I will kill you myself," I hissed.

He didn't argue, grabbing on the ladder and scurrying aboard as if the rope had caught fire. It would have been incentive, however counterproductive.

Another surge of energy engulfed the ship like a tidal wave, slamming against my mind, drowning my thoughts. I could feel the primal urges surfacing, sensing things that I had been long since taught never existed. I glanced at Sephiroth in his angelic form… no it wasn't him that I was sensing, though he did emit a powerful energy, especially when he summoned the elements to his will.

This energy was raw, pure in the sense that it had remained unused until this very moment. Something was waking up… Soon after I realized that it was waking up in all of our tainted souls.

Sithicus' body twitched and jerked, he rose not once but twice. I saw the body rise, newly transformed and then I saw his slumbering soul rise to fit its host. He was a shadow of his former self, literally. Skin black as night and movements faster than Elite SODLIERs, he moved as one with flickering shadows, standing in one place for a second while taking his prey, then flickering to a new location and destroying the next target. His eyes glowed red…

I remember thinking that he had the mark of a demon, a tainted body and soul, someone who had made a pact and would never be allowed to return to the Life Stream. I supposed in this instant I should consider myself lucky that the 'Shadow Walker' opted to destroy the enemy target instead of everything in sight.

I moved swiftly toward Sephiroth, blasting at the impeding Sahagin who chose to bar my way. I could still sense a piece of him in his angelic form.

"2nd Class retreat," I called. I had a feeling that this last wave would be disastrous. Here our casualties would sky rocket.

Sephiroth landed nimbly on the ground before me and nodded once. He wanted a report, I knew. Instead I asked, "How are you holding up?" This was more a question on his mental health than his physical status. With powers welling up and the constant pulse ringing in our ears and since he once herd Jenova's call, I had no doubt that he could hear the call that was sounding to us currently.

I hated to admit it but he was the strength of our team. We would survive well without him, but our casualties would have been substantially greater, and perhaps I would not have been able to claim SOLDIER as he had.  
He coughed slightly, pressing his lips in a grim line as he considered the question. "It…It is hard to maintain control of my shape and yet maintain free will. It would seem that I have inherited abilities which I thought were a by-product of my link with Jenova, I…I am not ready to control the second stage of this transformation and I am too unfamiliar with this stage to stay in it." He pressed his eyes shut and black and white feathers whirled up around us as he put an end to his transformation. He was now once again himself, wingless and human. He stumbled slightly as the transformation ended.

He had so much to learn, if he wished it. After spending his whole life in public obscurity wishing to know why he felt so empty, why he felt so special…I found it hard to believe that he wouldn't want to know now, even if he knew that he possessed all these gifts because of his alien heritage. I found it hard to believe that he wouldn't want to hone them, to perfect them…he was, after all, military.

He nodded toward Sithicus and then glanced at me. "Full of surprises," I commented in response.

I think at that point, due to his past, he might have understood the burden I thought I would have to endure. I had not only one to teach but now two. Two adults, arrogant as sin, who had to take orders and learn from someone who on the surface would appear to have no abilities at all. A sense of magic has always loomed over me... But magic was not what these two men were experiencing.

"I can sense more…" I trailed off as a massive tentacle pounded the deck, pulling the ship's deck toward the sea. "Water Elementals known as Kraken. Lightning is their weakness." I shouted after Sephiroth, who was running toward the battle. "Have SOLDIER retreat!" he called back.

Glancing at the sea, I could see that there were swarms of Kraken, or perhaps merely a few with all their legs breaking the surface, dancing menacingly around our little ship. We are so not meant to survive this. "1st get the hell out of here!" I needed to clear the deck for some serious magic. Sephiroth would need to maneuver quickly without worry, and as for Sithicus, I doubted that he realized what was going on.

I whistled for my familiar, who leaped from the roof of the cabin to my feet. "Ready for Battle!" She announced.

"Not this time," I told her and wrapped my will around her, lifting toward the sky and dropping her aboard the airship.

"Lower deck is secure!" Vincent stated, appearing behind me. "However we've sustained some serious damage…. Regrettably, it would appear that we've lost Fenris…"

I nodded. "Help evacuate the rest of the area," I ordered. "Make sure everyone gets aboard the airship. Then you evacuate as well." He nodded and sped off, while I moved toward the battle.

Sephiroth lifted the ancient Masamune in his infamous fighting stance, facing the enemy side on, blade level with his chin, his eyes following his blade as it pointed to his target. The tentacle crashed to the deck clumsily, easily missing him. He strode forward and struck with the blade. The blow was only glancing however, the tough hide of the monster reducing it to a flesh wound.

He had to duck to avoid the next attack, the thick mass of muscle swinging quickly above him. At the last moment, he stabbed upwards with the great blade, cutting deep and slicing a chunk out of the tentacle. He stepped back swiftly from the attack, letting the gore from the wound splash to the deck rather than cover him.

The shadowy form of the 'Shadow Walker' stalked across the deck, his target the tentacles attempting to destroy the hull. A feral growl escaped Sithicus' throat as he stopped, a dozen feet from the massive creature, as if regarding it for a moment. The Kraken swung an enormous tentacle at the puny black figure, yet the shadow's reflexes were twice as fast as they were before, allowing him flicker from existence and to appear on the opposite side. With a snarl, the assassin leapt at the Kraken, steel blades slicing through soft, rubbery flesh. A thump sounded across the deck as a tentacle fell free of the main body, twitching and squirming before dancing its way back to the sea. 

They seemed to be doing well…my turn now.

I turned to face the fiend. I leaped over a tentacle that was attempting to clear the deck. It came back around and I focused on it. It took seconds only because I had done this on a number of occasions in my youth. I pushed my mind into its cells, into its blood vessels, pushing them out much in the same way the lava is forced from the earth. Once the blood surfaced, I willed it to solidify, the expansion shattering the limb. I pushed for more, following the damage to the root, below the watery surface. Kraken was far too large for mindless annihilation I had so enjoyed committing the Sahagin to.

This needed time and concentration…. 'There is an easier way,' my thoughts echoed to me. I concentrated on the elements instead. Our ship was guaranteed destruction at the slimy tentacles of one Water Fiend, and there were far more just waiting out there in the open. I don't know about the others but I most certainly don't want to cash-in my chips right now.

'Quickly before the energy gives out!' my thoughts urged.

I lifted my hand to sky, storm clouds circling us, funneling to my will, darkening with power and intensity. I could feel my feet tingle and my blood cool. I could feel something deep within the pit of my stomach stir. The words spoke themselves, and lightning tore from the sky and plunged toward the sea with raw intensity.

'Lightning hits water all the time, and we know water to be conductive. Yet we still have sea life…' I remember thinking. But I was thinking of these things in such a way that it felt as though I were undoing my spell. I recalled all the millions of fish, plants, and coral… It was as though believing that these things existed was enough to undo the damage that I had intended to be reserved specifically for the attacking Kraken. Which I'll have you know I missed the one attacking the ship.

But it was too late to try again. The pulse had gone, all used up in the wild spell. Was that all the pulsating was? Raw magic, left over from a war long gone, a reserve of magical energy that just needed to be used up…

Sithicus' deathblow to the Kraken rocked the ship forcing me the change my stance with the movement. It was inevitable as the ship continued to sway, that we were all sliding to our doom. And to add to our problems, the ship was turning in what was the making of a whirlpool.

I thought of the ship's rail, knowing that it would not stop the water. Instinctively I rushed to extend the rail, creating a mental net that would save us temporarily from the hungry sea, but not in time to save Masamune who had been knocked from Sephiroth's secure grip during the Kraken's death throes. Sephiroth had foolishly lunged after it, but unlike the weapon had been caught in the net. He cried out in frustration.

The ladder swung before us, offering us our only salvation. Each in turn, not waiting for the other, we gripped the rope ladder and began to climb. I didn't risk a glance down to see just how far we were from the water and just how far gone the ship was.

In the distance, an odd cry was heard, much like that of a whale. Out of the sea a serpent's head surfaced as the King of the Ocean watched us carefully with a calculating gaze. 


	24. What Am I?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Sephiroth and Astral

**Chapter 24: What Am I?  
Sephiroth's Perspective**

No sooner had we boarded the airship, our other vessel was swallowed by the ocean. We were arrested and thrown into a makeshift cell. As much as I would like to say that we saw it coming, we hadn't. I had expected an easy transition of power; that SOLDIER would fall in line under my power as it had before. Apparently too much time had passed and the current commander was unwilling to let go of his command so soon. Someone younger and bolder had stepped up as leader, deciding it was best to handle the immediate threat. I really should have known better.

I noted the slight, unpleasant musk of sweat and old hay. Though the room itself had been cleaned thoroughly, you couldn't deny what the room had been used for previously - the smell of a chocobo stable was hard to ignore.

I sat in a corner and began to clear my mind. Escape wasn't necessary until they proved a threat to our lives, and besides, wherever they were taking us, we could overpower them at that time. Still this leader of theirs… Manhandling one Elite SOLDIER was grounds for gloating, but two… he must have known it was too good to be true.

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts, clearing the mental and emotional residue of the previous battle. I could feel something - a power buried so deeply within myself that I had never truly known that it was present until recently. Its presence was made clear when the remaining Jenova cells were burned away when I transformed into the One Winged Angel during the Meteor incident. This power, I realized, was mine and mine alone. Any additional 'enhancements' cause by the J-Cells were now gone.

"Who am I?" I wondered, feeling overwhelmed and confused. I once walked this world as a man but turned out to be a beast who thought he was a man. Does this make the beast a man, or is he still a beast? A moment later, I opened my eyes, realizing that I had spoken the question out loud. My eyes settled on Astral; hopefully she would be able to answer it.

She smiled grimly. "It's not who, it's what. And 'what you are' is irrelevant compared to 'who you are'. Unfortunately only you know the answer to that question. But I can answer the what."

She sat down next to me and stared at the wall ahead of us as though the words would write themselves into existence for her to speak.

My body hummed; her presence there was comfort in itself. Knowing that she was similar to me, at least in race, meant that I wasn't alone.

"I don't know much, but I'll try," she began, speaking just above a whisper. "First of all, our race is nameless; the name Jenova refers to the organism so-named by Gast. Today, we refer to our kind as Jenova because so many of us bare her cells…I guess you could say most of us are her legacy."

Most? Did this mean that there were more family lines, more beings like Jenova that exist? If so what did this mean?

Astral continued, her voice stronger now. "Jenova wasn't the only one to walk this planet, there many others, but she was one the last. Our race was dying out. I suppose we craved battle, and suffered blood lust… but that's just my observation from watching the others. But taking into account how most of us were brought up, that's probably not it."

Others? There were others, she told me, all at different stages of their evolution, but all were created by the Shinra's mad scientist Hojo, and such they were raised to be perfect killers devoid of any moral setback. Some were driven into a chaotic madness, while others, though similarly insane, sought a higher purpose, a deeper meaning to their existence. Many drew close, but often missing the real reason.

"These days pure-blooded Jenova aren't born, we're made. Manufactured," she added disdainfully, while looking at her own hands. "When the baby is subjected to the J-Cells while within the womb, the baby's DNA is converted to those of our race. Still they remain partially human, but significantly less so than those injected after birth. We're stronger, faster, and more durable than a hundred expert soldiers. The Life Stream rejects us, making us exceptionally difficult to kill. I assume this is why you were able to manifest yourself so easily and successfully avoid death.

"However, there has to be a way, because if we couldn't be killed you'd think that there would be more of our kind…" she paused to give it thought. "At first when I was researching I thought that we had link to the Guardians…. Now I know that can't be true. Only beings born of the Planet can be Guardians…"

"As for Jenova... the term Crisis of the Sky, I believe, is referring to Meteor, not Jenova. She did however summon Meteor, and scarred the planet deeply while pursuing her own ambitions. She first infected the Cetra with a rare disease, deafening them to the voice of the planet, then gradually worked to deteriorate the delicate balance between the people and nature. You already know, of course, about the Cetra's ability to communicate with the planet. You should also know that the Humans were once Cetra. Human's are merely Cetra without the ability to hear."

"The Humans sought refuge when the Cetra chose to fight. Truth be told however, that it was a job that was assigned only to the Cetra. As the story goes, they were given a tool to destroy Jenova, but their passive nature went against killing any living being and instead they used the tool to seal her away. They were given a choice and they simply chose the wrong one." It was her way of saying that they had sealed their own fate.

It barely answered the question, I realized, but it was all she had. She knew who she was, and therefore felt comfortable with the fragments that she did have. As for me on the other hand…

"I see it like this," she offered. "The Cetra were put here to cater to the planet. With no Cetra whose left? The Humans?" She laughed bitterly, "The fools who drained the planet's life force, who focused on manufacturing the perfect killers. In a world where the rich are the powerful, and something's only worth doing if there's a profit to be made. I've dedicated my life to restoring the balance… to creating a Promise Land here." A sly smile crossed her lips. "However I must admit I'm a little reluctant in sharing it with the Humans."

"It's complicated and yet it's incredibly simple. If the Planet survives so do we. Do whatever it takes to maintain the balance. It may mean that in time great nations must fall if it means that it would save us all in the end. I know these acts are perceived as evil, even at times as cruel." But what else could be expected from manufactured killers? She was searching for morals and justification to somehow make all the killing excusable.

"It would have been so convenient had Meteor struck Midgar… it would have been all over in a few short years," she muttered, and I saw just how tired she was. How long had she been pursuing this crusade? How long was she doing this alone?

"Don't get me wrong. I don't have all the full details yet, but I do know the gist of it, and honestly I feel quite indifferent about the whole thing. Of course, it would have been nice if Meteor had taken out that nest for me." She shrugged and fell into silent contemplation before shrugging, "I suppose there's still time to prepare."

Maybe she was just desensitized, yet a feat like that should have stirred some kind of reaction, awe even. And here she was shrugging off the whole thing as though she had just slept in and would catch the event again next week.

She watched me a moment as I took in the information as best I could. "Do you mean to say that I am like you?" she arched a brow at this and smirked. "Like Jenova, one of your race?" Deep down I could feel something, as if I was something more, though I didn't understand what that could be.

She shrugged. "I'm a pure-blood, through and through. You… you were a half-breed. You had Human cells at one point, but since your transition…. Since you expelled what was left of Jenova within you, I can no longer…" she shook her head. "No, that's not right. I feel your presence more. Before you more like a shadow, a flicker even, now you feel solid. I feel that being one of… my race… is so much more than DNA. But with so few of us, what else is there."

"The only question I have for you is: what was your motive?" I felt it to be a trick question. "And don't you dare try to feed me 'Jenova had control over me' bullshit. That's fine for the children but I know better!"

"My motive..." I thought back to Nibelhiem, I thought back before that time, simply to answer her 'why?'. "I was brought up by scientists whose only care for me was as a test subject. I grew cold to the outside world. I learned to harden myself against the taunting of the other children. They could always tell I was different," I added as a way to explain their cruelty.

"As I grew up, I joined SOLDIER as soon as I could to get away from Hojo and his experiments, from the others. Even then I was different but my martial skill earned me respect. I found I was a natural at anything I put my mind to. Still, that slight look of fear, of loathing, of disgust lingered with me because I could never accept that I was anything other than a person."

She knew this already from our talks many years ago, maybe not in detail, but she knew. Helping her remember those things would better explain my reasoning at the time. Which brings us to Nibelhiem.

"Later, when Zack asked me that innocent question, my mind was left open, weak. Jenova managed to influence my emotions; she heightened my paranoia and hate. Her control only strengthened after I read Hojo and Gast's misdirected reports."

I paused and contemplated my memories further, "I may have had some control but with the emotional state I was in, all I could think of was revenge, to destroy the world. The fact that Jenova wanted the world after I was done meant little to me at the time."

I hung my head slightly, "But none of that is truly what I wish, in my time in the Life Stream after my second death I came to accept myself. I have felt what you mentioned, that the Planet is dying, the balance needs to be restored. That is part of what I feel I must do."

She nodded in acknowledgment. "The Life Stream...There is a lot involved to restore the balance. It needs time first of all, and life force...energy," she trailed off in thought. "I vaguely remember something about Elemental Crystals that helped provide the planet with such energy in the very beginning. If they still exist it's simply a matter of ..." she drew a blank and frowned. "I don't know. I don't know enough about them to know how they helped with the creation of the world. I do know that they're the key to restoring the balance."

I nodded, "That is where I must go then, perhaps the how will be found then but I can feel that this is what I must do. Will you accompany me, Astral? You have been my only true friend in the life I remember, I would be saddened if we were to part ways."

Her expression shifted from concentration to that of being surprised. "I can't really say no to that." She stared up at the lights. "Of course I'll help you. I know just were to find the information you're looking for as well. There's a kingdom in the Junon area, called the Holy Kingdom, that's who I work for, and nestled within the Mythril Mountains you'll find the Holy City. In that city there is a library that holds thousands of ancient documents and happens to be the cradle of Magic, and home to twelve prophets, who practically tutored me in everything I don't need in life."

Astral stood up abruptly; a small annoyed "now what?" escaping her lips. Then the walls surrounding us exploded.


	25. Who Am I?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Sithicus and Maverick

**Chapter 25: Who Am I?  
Sithicus's Perspective**

In the swirls of the distorted existence within my own mind, the only thought that I could concentrate on was: "Am I dead?"

In the chaotic existence of nothingness, being everything and yet nothing at all, I felt that one thought really belonged to me. My mind raged with voices that weren't my own; swam with countless vision of my life and beyond. I was everywhere, scattered from one end of time and space, and yet nowhere at all. The part that I felt was myself, concentrated on the images that I knew for certain: the Sahagin, the Kraken, SOLDIER…

I focused absolutely on these images, forcing the memory of the pain as the Sahagin tore into my flesh…

Which brought me back to that question again: "Am I dead?"

"No," came the unexpected reply that rippled my memories into darkness. I faced a strange creature that constantly changed shapes. Even more curious, it seemed to be limited to the people that I knew; Astral, Sephiroth, that boy Maverick, and many others I had encountered during my lifetime.

"Who are you?" I asked, my hands instinctively reaching for the hilts of my katana, only to realize that my weapons were no longer there.

"I am who you perceive me to be."

The entity changed several more times, and finally came to a halt at one particular form. I found myself staring at an exact duplicate of...myself.

"Well, that's all well and good, but it doesn't really tell me a whole lot," I sneered.

"All will be revealed in time, Young One. For now you must heed the call."

"Heed the call? What ca-" I began to reply, but then a high pitched wail sounded painfully through my head. The apparition vanished as quickly as it came, leaving me alone in my thoughts. Alone, except for the wail...

* * *

The place of origin is near. The call pulled at my being and this foolish man had been deft to it this whole time. Frustrated, I could only sit in wait, lurking in his subconscious, whispering to him while he slept. But now… we were too close to simply let it all slip away. I've waited too long. I craved released. 

There, just now! My hand twitched. I smiled inwardly. I had control. No. I HAVE control. I sat up.

I wasn't alone, I discovered. A boy fumbled clumsily with useless healing ointments, staring at me as though I had risen from the dead. "Sithicus... you're awake!"

Sithicus…. The name sounded vaguely familiar. Ah yes, it was the name that my shell had been given. "Sithicus?" the boy called again, sounding uncertain.

"He's calling me," my shell replied. Damn! My control was rapidly fleeting. I need to get out of here now!

"Who is?" the boy asked. I squashed my other self back to where he belonged, silencing his response before it touched my lips.

Slowly I stood up, working out the mechanicals of my legs and arms. It's been such a long time since I existed in the physical sense… No longer a whisper in the dark. No longer a prisoner within this shell's oblivious mind.

I summoned my power, though not as glorious as it had once been, it was enough to shed the illusion of my mortal coil and strengthen my hold over this body. Black as night, as fleeting as a shadow, I allowed the boy to gaze upon my true self, to allow his fear to guide him into obedience. He gaped… not impressive enough I suppose. People these days don't know the true essence of evil when faced with it! Ah well! In time perhaps he will understand.

I had no time to prove my point, and moved swiftly in order to remove the obstacles that dared to stand in my way.

I concentrated, spreading my legs wide as I strengthened my stance, bent down at the knees, tucking in my elbows, as I summoned my strength. I found it harder now than it had been in the past, but put it to lack of practice. My body glowed a deep fiery crimson, searing the ground at my feet. Slowly I pushed the energy toward the obstacle before me, cupping my hands as the energy danced around my body violently, daring to deny me. It had no choice but to bend to my will, creating an energy ball the size of a soccer ball between my hands. I released the energy, watching it as it struck the wall. A tremendous explosion rocked the area as the ball detonated on impact, sending shrapnel flying. The heavily guarded area suddenly became less so, as the debris tore into ranks of the soldiers, killing some with fatal blows to their fragile bodies. Unfortunately, most got away by being merely injured, those who survived the initial attack stared in disbelief. Personally, I would preferred awe.

I strode forward, stopping long enough to glance over my shoulder at the adjacent room, that once held two additional people. They were unharmed, I noted with a twinge of irritation, and were now free. A vague sense of familiarity washed over me, recognizing something behind glowing eyes… It couldn't be… It would so ironic if it were so… I could destroy them now, without a second thought, in their weakened forms they wouldn't stand a chance.

I smirked and made to step toward them, harnessing some energy to shift it into a more pleasurable weapon. They would suffer just as I had. My hand twitched, my dark essence turning into flesh. Another time perhaps…

Slowly, I turned, and began to walk toward the door, heeding the call…

Soldiers foolishly stood in my way, bidding me to stop, to yield. I had no time for such foolishness. Though weapon-less I was not at a disadvantage. In a blink of an eye, soldiers were being thrown about. Foolish people.

Before long I stood at the top of the ship, with bodies of the fallen marking my journey. Wind rushed at me as if to stop me, futile were its efforts. Gently the Call floated through the air like a whale song, coming from below...far, far below.

"The call..." I whispered under my breath as I slowly, calmly walked across the deck. Deep within the ocean depths, to a place deprived of light and untouched by time, a place that has always been yet has never existed at all. That was my destination.

I stepped over the rail and plummeted toward the ocean, welcoming it's cool embrace.


	26. SOLDIER

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Astral, Sephiroth, Vincent, and Niwaka

**Chapter 26: SOLDIER  
Astral's Perspective**

SOLDIER lay wounded or dead in the settling dust. The cause of this devastation was now rapidly fleeing the scene, leaving more bodies in his wake. The rooms in this tight area of the ship were now newly renovated to be one; the interior walls now fragments that were permanently embedded in the surrounding area. Burn marks has scorched the floors, indicating the starting point of the explosion.

I knew that the explosion wasn't the source of some mechanization, but rather of the sudden release of volatile energies. It's something you feel in the air… In this case seconds before it went off, only providing us with very little time to establish a quick barrier.

I was disappointed in my slow reaction; I should have felt it sooner. I should have paid more attention to the shifting energies, but that training was so long ago and unfortunately an uncommon talent for a warrior. Enough excuses!

I was torn between chasing after the Shadow Walker that had once been Sithicus or assisting SOLDIER. Given that we caught Sithicus and provided that we could stop him from wreaking more havoc, or given a more peaceful solution, find out what's going on with him. Unfortunately I didn't care enough to find out. Assisting SOLDIER, though a currently unappealing chore, would provide us with a ride to our destination or at least close enough to it, and perhaps help with a little alliance.  
Since I planned on living a while, I would pursuit my ambitions and deal with Sithicus perhaps at another time. "Clear the area! Separate the dead from the wounded! Settle the dying then treat the injured. Anyone who can move will assist."

They stared at me as though I had grown a second head. "Orders too complex for your thick skulls?" I growled while narrowing my eyes. "Get a move on!"

A SOLDIER made a show of drawing his massive buster sword. It's moments like these I wished that I had a reputation like Sephiroth's. Yet I was not detoured, I stood my ground. Though weapon-less, I could easily take this pup down. There was still a significant difference in strength and speed between a First Class SOLDIER and an Elite SOLDIER.  
Sephiroth stepped between us, an imposing and intimidating shield. "I cannot let you do that SOLDIER," he sated simply as though it were the only truth. "You have orders, carry them out."

The SOLDIER glared hard at the former General, considering his chances against the Legend. He refused to allow himself the reality that he was loosing control over his forces. "Let's get one thing straight," he growled through clenched teeth, "As long as you're on my ship, you obey my orders. Step even one tow out of line and you will be killed."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Deal." This threw him. He hadn't expected compliance to his wishes. As long as we were on his ship, I could probably obey. But once we were landed, I could wrestled SOLDIER from him. Amongst many other options, humiliation was one of my favourites. "All I ask," I added, "is that we be brought to the Mythril Mountains."

He considered this as though he might be walking into some elaborate trap. Yet working behind his eyes were the theories that we were still fetching the Black Materia and this may be the place to find it.

I smiled and moved past him, back to the cabin where Sithicus had been, catching sight of a small hand buried admits the rubble. "Maverick," I order the pile, "Your assistance with SOLDIER would be greatly appreciated."

What! Was I Supposed to baby him? The fact that his small frame allowed him to hide in the mostly unlikely of places was part of the reason he had earned the nickname 'Mouse'. It had occurred to me that he could be injured, but I wouldn't allow the possibly conscious boy to think that I would help him out of a tight spot that he could, with enough will power, help himself out of.  
"I'm going to look for Sithicus," Sephiroth informed me as he trudged off.

I nodded, "I'll help SOLDIER where I can." But he had gone.

I knelt down by the bed, examining the pile of debris deciding on how best to help Maverick from his prison. He was lucky that the bed he had hid under was able to support the fallen bits that become one melted giant heap. Gently I pulled maverick from under the bed.

I had forgotten that he was just a boy, a teenage White Mage who wanted to be a knight. I sighed and motioned for SOLDIER to take the boy.

His wounds didn't look serious, a few scratches and bruises. He'll live. He'd have to learn how to defend himself, if he really wanted to be a knight. I'd have to find someone to teach him... I could do it but my methods where known to be quite brutal, and something that should only be endured if in a tight spot. It was excellent for fast tracking, but not so much for mental discipline which was equally important. Sephiroth could do it, but he had his hands full with the whole restoring balance thing, and as for Sithicus...now wouldn't be a good time to ask.

I left the boy to be tended by SOLDIER. I knew it to be a risky venture as the boy was connected to me, but given everything would the brutes really make that connections? Or would they classify him as an unfortunate stole-away? His youth should provide him some shelter from SOLDIER's wraith thus far, and since Sithicus had apparently been a lesser threat to SOLDIER than either Sephiroth and myself.

I took the opportunity to search the ship for Heidegger's elusive mystery cargo. It concerned me that the fallen general may have actually have had the upper hand in our last encounter, and as much as I could justify the loss of so many lives to save thousands more, I must admit that to suffer a loss at all was nagging at me as though I had failed.

SOLDIER now too busy to bar my way, I eventually found my way to the main deck. The temporary leader of SOLDER shouted orders, taking out his rage on the pilots much like his former leader would have. I shook my head at the sight, but before I could say anything my eyes were drawn to a small box set aside next to the navigation controls.

Glancing over my shoulder, I reached for the box and saw that the materia that I had requested rested neatly within it. Quickly, I stole its contents tucking the materia into my armour before replacing the box where I found it. "What the Hell was that?!"

I glanced up in time to see Leviathan's massive tail flick out of existence as gravity pulled it out of its jump, causing the pilot to panic and shift the airship in a dangerous and surprising turn. I braced myself against the controls.

"Now is the time for change, new beginnings…but I don't know if the weather will turn out for the best," Vincent commented cryptically as the ship balanced itself.

He emerged from the shadows and approached me, his crimson eyes borrowing deep as though searching for some answers. He was probably looking for Sephiroth, he was after his connection from the other realm. "Sephiroth went after Sithicus," I told him hoping that it would help.

He nodded, and with a curt bow turned on his heels to pursue Sephiroth. I followed him, hoping to check on Maverick's condition, if only for something to do.

It was a moment later that Niwaka came thundering down the hall with SOLDIERs in hot pursuit. "ASTRAL!" she called, though her tone was more of worry than it was of fear. She ploughed into me, knocking me onto my back, effectively winding me. "He jumped off!"

"Who? What?" I was beginning to form this awful picture of what she was talking about, and prayed that it wasn't so.

"Sephiroth!"

"HE WHAT!!" I pushed the feline off of me and climbed to my feet. SOLDIER had begun to back away in case I decided to throw something.

"He jumped off after he said that he was going after Sithicus," she repeated, this time a little more slowly.

I rubbed my temples to numb the call of the approaching headache. "Niwaka…this is what happens when you give man free will." It was dawning on me that my party was dissolving rather rapidly. If Vincent followed, that would leave me with Niwaka and Maverick. This left me feeling rather furious.

The whole reason behind being civil to SOLDIER was to regain of them, for whom? For the man who just bailed ship! He should be doing this not me! He's so going to get an ear full when I see him again!

Here I was in hostile territory, with an unconscious mage and a familiar whose powers were no match for that of SOLDIER. Not that I couldn't handle SOLDIER, the pair could only be used as support and if anything happened to me, I really couldn't trust them to effectively take the lead in my place. Niwaka would be inclined to take a nap while Maverick would follow everyone's advice without thinking for himself.

'Well,' I decided if only to make myself feel better. 'Time to take command. No more pussy footing!' then headed back to the bridge, Maverick all but forgotten.  
Before long to self appointed leader of SOLDIER was eating navigation board. I directed my attention to rest of SOLDIER. "Any questions?"

They stared up at me, a few glancing at the damaged controls the to their fallen commander. "Um…who are you?" one SOLDIER ventured.

I arched a brow, causing the gathered troops to flinch. I had forgotten that I wasn't instantly as recognizable as Sephiroth was amongst SOLDIER. My name, hopefully, would help stir a few memories. "I am Astral Daamon."

Nope. Nothing. No familiar bells tolling. "Just relay a course for the Mythril Mountains," I said miserably. "And If anyone has a problem with my command we had best settle this quickly. I will not tolerate traitors." I examined the former leader of SOLDIER. Since he was still alive, he was better off getting treated. "And while you off informing the troops get him patched up."

In a few moments, the SOLDIERS had dispersed with their orders. I glanced casually to my familiar, who sat by my side at full attention. "And that is the first step in taking over SOLDIER." The feline nodded and followed me to the large windows to catch to sight of the clouds rushing past us, just as a Crimson streak passed us by. I held back a curse.


	27. The Sovereign’s Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Astral, Niwaka, Gashtal, and Helena

**Chapter 27: The Sovereign's Return  
Astral's Perspective**

The pilots entered nervously into the clouded mountainous region with nothing but my orders to guy them. The Holy city had been cut off from the rest of the world for so long that it was partially a myth for anyone living outside of the Mythril Mountains.

I was meant to be this way I was told. A place where a number of creatures lived and thrived long after the magic wars that inspired the world division. It was a thriving Utopia until the Empire had discovered its existence a few decades ago.

The people of the Holy City were pious, holding all faith in their Goddess to protect them, who up until now had done a fine job. No one knew where to find the Holy city except for the people of the Holy City.

They had established trading routes through out the world, and were advanced enough in airship technology to give Cid wet dreams for the next forty years. This technology was secret shared amongst the Master Engineers guild who specialized in airship design. The draw back for them was that they were never allowed to sore the skies with their creation for fear that the temptations of the outside world would ruin us. All it took was the loss of one engineer to the Empire and our precious peace would crumble.

Our fear of the Empire was due to our love of magic. You could say that the Holy City was a safe haven for mages who would be brutally hunted down and slaughtered by the soldiers of the Empire.

The surrounding area was rich in magic, but since the Empire's interest in the old world, magic users learned to practice their craft in secrecy. Slowly they were loosing their skills, slowly they were forgetting what their forefathers had established and inspired.

The airship jolted causing panic within the ship's crew. Had we hit something? They wondered. I smirked knowing that we had been struck by the first of many sensor barriers. Somewhere in the towering wizarding spires someone was scanning our ship, checking for familiar patterns. Though they would not be able to stop us from penetrating the city, they would certainly know our capabilities. First ships structure, power source, and weapon capabilities. Second crew and life patterns. If we opened fire between the second and last barrier we would incinerated. Depending as to which barrier we had reached when we attacked, damage to the city could be minimal to none. My security wizards were very good at what they did.

The clouds began to clear away, revealing a series of dragoons flying by our side. I signaled them from the large viewing window, knowing that I could be clearly seen. One by one they fell from formation diving toward the city.

SOLDIER and crew stared in awe. Tamed dragons were very rare in any realm, I'm told extinct in most. We referred to the dragons as the children of our Guardian Deity Bahamut. You could say he's worshiped quite casually, but holds the respect and love of all the people he protects in the goddess' stead.

Crystalline spires rose from the city, towering high above the mountains and city, providing only to them the view of the outside world. To the rest of the city, we were surrounded by a sea of clouds. Personally, the idea made me nauseous and crave solid ground.

The city spread out beneath us. I could point the bazaar, training grounds, and academies from our current position, but I figured that was because I was familiar with the city. Our prized architectural wonder was the palace that had once been a simple church said to have once been the home of the goddess.

Since her time, the church had been expanded into a cathedral, then into a palace. Currently it was home to the Royal family, the ruling Sovereign and Court, as well as twelve prophets. The palace was always open to the public as it was also a place of worship and study. Also at the palace, a council met regularly to decide on important matters in the Sovereigns place.

Representing the ruling Holiness at such times is the Royal Civil Advisor known as Alexander who, I'll have you know bears a striking resemblance to Sephiroth, Royal General Advisor, that would be me, and B.O.B. that is how the prophets refer to themselves. They feel that the name makes them inconspicuous. I doubt that they know what the word means, but we've never bothered to correct them. With one foot in the future, it was better not to argue with them

I directed the pilots to air-docks, instructing them to the best of my knowledge how to dock in such an unfamiliar fashion. "We can't just-" a pilot argued.

"Just trust me." I pat him on the shoulder reassuringly, "I haven't crashed us yet."

A bit jolt here and there told me that there would be some repairs that would have to be made, but at least they would be minor. Cid would be cursing if he had to endure damage to his baby.

I turned on the speakers to speak with SOLDIER. "All SOLDIER personnel gather all injured men to the docking bay, prepared to be boarded."

The few military on the bridge exchanged curious looks. I wanted to discourage confrontation but opted against it. I was sure that after this they wouldn't need to be told.

I stood with SOLDIER in the docking bay, waiting for the engine steam to clear. Before us, ranks of a hundreds of fully armored shining Paladins and Knights stood saluting. "All hail the her Holiness the Sovereign. Goddess be thanked for her save return." They shouted in union.

SOLDIER froze.  
I looked forward to speaking with the prophets if anyone who guide me I knew that they could and would be quite willing.

A paladin, currently the acting General of the Holy City's military knelt down, bowing deeply. He would have kissed my hand had I offered it, but I always felt awkward about such formalities. To their would-be leader of SOLDIER I called him over. "Return to us the weapons that you have taken from my team. I thank you for your assistance with the water fiends and as I feel that some payment is in order, I will insist that accept the services of my healers to tend to your wounded." I waved to a commandeered to fore fill my wishes. I felt my formal training take over my words.

SOLDIER's commander nodded dumbly. He was realizing just how deep he was in, and that my courtesy had barbed edges and that I had very means possible to make SOLDIER's escape quite painful. I hoped that after this day, that SODLIER would see that they were capable of becoming something that inspired in a positive manner; that with my guidance they might become something worth being.

Once the commander of SOLDIER was out of ear shot, which wasn't far considering the ruckus in the port, I bid my General to rise. "I have some alarming news," he confessed as I made my way through the masses of organized men, leaving a retinue of Paladins to trail behind us.

"the Queen," the General continued in a discreet tone, "Has allowed the Empire access to the city. Luckily through magic."

"Our location remains unknown to them."

"That is correct, holiness. She's also moving to have you removed as Sovereign. She claims grounds of disinterest and lack of leadership on your Holiness' part," he scoffed. Having served with me and under me for the past decade gave him the opposite knowledge.

"Are the people swayed?"

"Some… Luckily Helena has nominated herself as your replacement. The people would rather have a neglectful ruler and have nothing change than a poor ruler." At least there's that. Thank god Sovereignty wasn't an election. The best I knew how to be the last surviving candidate, and acquiring power in that sense wasn't something I wanted to have hang over me.

The military, especially with brutes like SOLDIER where the strong are respected, it would seem a different frame of mind was in order to handle them. Politics only work in bureaucracy, and currently SODLIER has none, leaving them to be as chaotic and random as whomever their leader of the day may be.

"She's working on disabling the protective barriers, and has currently disbanded you're Magi Knights. She's also working to form an Inquisition." I could tell that he wanted this whole Helena tattling over and done with.

"Are the Magi Knights ready should I call on them?"

"Yes, of course, holiness."

"Have their magical training take place in the third level of the dungeons, away from prying eyes. Apologize for the lack comfort that their usual domain that they may be used to." He nodded. "as for the Inquisition, fat chance that'll fly!"

"Your holiness?"

"The people would question the reasoning of the inquisitor, and likely call for the Inquisitor to be brought up against a Confessor. It's likely that the sins of the Inquisitor will out way the trifling matters of the victim. A person cannot be held guilty of the charges of magic, not in my domain." I explained. Again he nodded looking relieved.

"The Civil advisor has gone missing along with B.O.B. Also the treasury has been plundered and the library is missing." He was near tears. On his watch all of this has gone wrong and he had failed to find a solution. I had to arrive before he had a chance to do or he wasn't resourceful enough to handle the situation. He feared for the worst.

"Did they leave a note?" I asked in regards to the missing people first.

The treasury was worthless in most respects and we made a yearly offering to the people. Gil in this city was fairly pointless, but was much needed in the outside world. We kept Gil in order to buy rare material that we cannot make ourselves.

The library on the other hand was precious. In there was over 2,000 years of history accurately archived, Journals of past Sovereigns and Great Mages. Textbooks on the Philosophy and Theology, all manors of Science including the Arcane, and books of prophesy that span from the present to the next 2,000 years.

"Midlands." He replied. "It was etched on a table in the library. We're currently trying to restore the table…"

"Is there anything else General," I regarded him steely. Today he had proven that he was a sniveling whiner hoping that someone else would solve him problems. All his issues thus far could have solved without me. A little common sense was all I asked.

He stuttered, fearing for his job. "Yes Holiness, the Empire has sent a reprehensive to negotiated terms of our surrender." I rolled my eyes, just peachy. "The Dark Knight Gahstal is waiting for you in the throne room." As if I didn't have enough on my plate. I missed my job as General; It wasn't nearly as demanding as Sovereignty.

"I'll need three of your finest, and bring me Helena in fifteen minutes," I ordered, while the general left to follow my orders, "The rest of you," I gestured for them to follow me into the throne room, where they would take up position along either side of the throne, creating a gauntlet for Gahstal to run.

I was aware that my appearance was less immaculate. Blood stain clothes and disheveled hair; I wanted to make sure that the Dark Knight knew that I was a warrior like himself, trained to kill and quite skilled at it as well.

Niwaka took her place next to throne where I sat ankles crossed and staring down at him as if he were insignificant. This irritated him, and in an effort to push away his anger he refused to make eye contact. I recognized this man. A former child of the Holy Kingdom, born outside of our city but given the same privileges and training of one of our own. "I see you've sold your soul," I comment with much distain.

He glared up at me, eyes burning with hate. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Let me cut to the bone. Get out and never return! There will be no surrender, not now not ever. You're very presence her defiles the very nature of our Goddess' abode."

It was almost the same exact words that the Emperor had told me when I had wanted to negotiate peace. Only he was laughing and had my men slaughtered. I would have been killed as well had I not taken up arms. The Emperor had fled before I could get at him. I was never very tactful.

He regarded me carefully. Recalling that day, the day that he had revealed himself as a traitor.

"Very well, I will deliver thy message to my Emperor. However, We shall return to claim what is ours by right. Until then, fare thee well, milady." He spoke politely, reveling in some secret plot, and bowed though hastened as he was not exactly pleased, then a turned on his heel, and an eccentric stride out the door.

"That went well," Niwaka purred, clueless as to what had just occurred. I may have doomed my people. On a positive note, I was sure that he had an inside man or woman in this case which was likely to be Helena. This was all fore told, and with the disappearance of the prophets I new that moving the city was going to occurred any day now. It was a matter of making sure that the right people were evacuated before Imperial troops stormed the place.

I stretched, waiting for Helena to be escorted in. The Queen in name only was a lustrous blond bombshell. Her vanity and self-indulgence knew no bounds; she craved everything and felt that all was hers by royal right. I was okay to be confident, but damn! Work a little! Earn something! I prayed for the day that her looks would fade and she would be left with nothing but a bitter shell of her former beauty, thriving to have what she didn't deserve. She was clever and deceitful; using men to worm her influence in places she had no business influencing.

Overall she had been fairly successful, however her desire to have higher standing above everyone else had created a large rift between her and the people that matter, the commoners as she called them.

"Your Majesty!" she screamed, appearing overwhelmed and happy to see me, going as far as to have tears form in her eyes. "Thank the Goddess that you're alive!" She rushed toward me arms spread open to embrace me. Niwaka lunged in front of me, fur on end growling dangerously. I smirked.

"Was their any doubt that I would not return?"

She took a step back, eyeing my familiar with a mix of distaste and shock. She glanced up at me, hoping that I would call her off. "Your Highness, of course we expected you back." She gave a curt bow. "You're simply a little late in your return," she confessed, hurriedly searching for the words.

"How so?" I replied in the same tone a wizard would say that 'A wizard arrives when he means to arrive.'

"Six months late, Majesty." Being dead has that effect.

"I see. I trust that all of the country's affairs are in order?"

"Highness?" she looked away.

"I've heard rumors," I admitted.

"I am but you're humble servant, my lady," she intoned while bowing deeply.

"Out of curiosity what is the price of treason?" I asked casually. "I mean if you're caught."

"D-Death, your Highness."

"I thought so." On cue three soldiers marched in causing her to jump as she spun to face them. "Place her in the dungeon in the Inquisition Interrogation Ward, so that she may bare witness what she has sentenced my people to endure." To her I directed the following, "I do hope you realize that I'm being rather generous. After I could have sentenced you to death."

Her screams and pleading could be heard echoing down the halls as she was brought to her destination. The rest of the gather Paladins remained alert. "You may leave," I told them. "Your services are o longer required here."

A Paladin lingered behind the others. "Your Holiness," he knelt down before me. "I wanted to remind you of the City's celebration held tonight." Ah right the opening ceremonies for the Tournament. I always enjoyed this time of the year, the trials were always exciting and challenging and the competition it self was worthy of its notoriety. We usually sent men months in advance to advertise the event. On opening night we have a parade and a huge feast, greeting all wizards and fighters from a far, welcoming them with our hospitality. They are brought here by airship, placed under a sleep spell or sleeping tonic so that our location remains unknown.

We establish a trial that lasts for a week, eliminating 90 of the competition. Confessors seek out impure competitor disqualifying them from the ranks of champions and then the real tournament begins.

This year though, our celebration will be cut short. I would use this event to my advantage, compensating the champions for their loss and inviting them the following year to be privileged guests sans trial. It was all I could do. The timing this year was simply all-wrong.

I nodded and dismissed him. Dinner would be served at midnight and I needed to get ready and actually look like the Holy Ruler of this city.


End file.
